Sick Beat of Mr Collector
by JiYoo961015
Summary: Luhan tidak pernah membayangkan jika dirinya akan mendapat pernyataan cinta dari hoobaenya di kelas menari, Oh Sehun. Ingin menolak, tetapi nyatanya dia tidak sanggup. Berhubungan dengan Oh Sehun membuatnya menjadi lebih ahli dalam membuat rahasia. Dua minggu setelahnya, Luhan dikejutkan oleh fakta baru yang dibawa oleh Kyungsoo. HunHan Chanbaek KaiSoo GS. Wanna read? RnR please :3
1. 1A Begin Anew

**Warning!**** FF ini punya alur yang sangat panjang dan lambat, author sengaja membaginya dalam beberapa chapter. FF ini akan berakhir pada chap 4. Namun chapter yang dipublish bisa jadi merupakan alur lanjutan dari chapter sebelumnya (read: Chapter 1A or etc). Pastikan untuk siap membaca dengan sabar. **

**Are you ready for it?**

_Here we go .._

_._

_._

**Sick Beat of Mr. Collector**

**Genre : Drama, Romance**

**Rate : T+**

**Pairing : HunHan as Maincast. With other Exo Members as well.**

**Chapter : 1A**

**Warning : Genderswitch. Miss typo(s). ****Alur Lambat**

**Disclaimers : Saya hanya meminjam nama dari mereka untuk menemukan inspirasi dan membaginya dalam bentuk karya sastra. Ini hanya sebuah fanfiction dari fans untuk fans dengan kemampuan menulis yang sedikit melebihi ambang batas wajar. Hargai kerja keras author dengan mengklik tombol review dan tulis beberapa tanggapan. Muak dengan cast atau plot cerita? Just click a close button on your web browser, guys. Wanna chitchat? Click on PM button. Don't bash any cast or other, **_**please**_**.**

**Summary : Luhan tidak pernah membayangkan jika dirinya akan mendapat pernyataan cinta dari hoobaenya di kelas menari, Oh Sehun. Ingin menolak, tetapi nyatanya dia tidak sanggup. Oh Sehun ada di depannya, siap untuk menciumnya. Tetapi Luhan tidak bisa menerima hal itu begitu saja. Berhubungan dengan Oh Sehun membuatnya menjadi lebih ahli dalam membuat rahasia; Luhan terpaksa menyembunyikan hubungannya dengan Oh Sehun dari dua sahabat baiknya: Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Dua minggu setelahnya, Luhan dikejutkan oleh fakta baru yang dibawa oleh Kyungsoo. Suatu fakta yang luput dari perhatiannya, yang menyeret Luhan menuju lubang sakit hati hingga memaksanya untuk melakukan hal di luar batas—hanya untuk Oh Sehun.**

**BGM : Playboy by EXO**

"Mau jadi pacarku?"

Pemuda berkulit seputih susu itu mengatakan kalimatnya dengan nada lugas, serius, dan tidak terbantahkan, diselingi oleh ekspresi datar penuh sihir yang dimiliki wajahnya. Dua telapak tangannya terselip di saku celana jeans belelnya, kepalanya miring ke suatu sisi saat mendapati binar keterkejutan dari lawan bicaranya. Bidadari cantik yang menjadi seniornya di klub menari itu berdiri tepat di hadapannya, punggung sempitnya bersandar pada dinding. Pemuda itu sengaja menghimpit tubuh mungil _sunbae_nya di antara tubuh kurusnya dengan dinding, tidak membiarkan dewi khayangannya lari setelah mendengar pengakuannya yang gamblang (seperti biasa).

Sudut bibirnya terangkat sedikit, menampilkan taring mungilnya yang menyelip saat menemukan bintik kemerahan di wajah cantik bidadarinya. Desiran aneh dirasakan oleh dadanya, keoptimisan untuk mendapatkan kata _ya_ sudah digenggam erat oleh bawah sadarnya yang sedang duduk santai di kursi malasnya di suatu sisi sudut pikirannya. Ketenangan seutuhnya dirasakan olehnya. Semua akan berjalan selaras dengan dugaannya.

Gadis itu berdehem sebentar ketika berhasil mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali. Disorientasi singkat saat seorang cowok keren menyatakan perasaan kepadamu, itu bukan hal yang bagus. "Kau tidak terduga, Sehun," katanya sambil mengeratkan pegangannya pada tumpukan buku yang didekap di depan dadanya. Mata rusanya yang cantik mengedip beberapa kali, mendongak sebentar demi menatap cowok bernama Sehun itu lalu merunduk lagi ketika mengulum senyumnya sendiri. "Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka jika kau akan ..," kalimatnya terputus saat dua ujung kakinya yang dibalut sepatu boot bertautan ribut.

Sehun menarik tangan kanannya, menyandarkannya ke dinding hingga lengannya melintang tepat di sebelah kiri rahang bidadarinya. Dia merunduk demi menyamakan tingginya dengan wajah cantik di hadapannya, meringis penuh permintaan maaf sekaligus memaksa. "Aku memang tidak terduga, Lulu," ucapnya dengan nada setenang air mengalir. "Perasaanku yang tidak terduga. Kau tahu, _dia_ bisa berubah dalam waktu cepat. Seperti sekarang," napas hangatnya berhembus menyentuh bulu halus Luhan hingga membuat gadis itu merinding geli.

"S-Sehun," Luhan tergagap ketika tahu kalau Sehun memperpendek jarak di antara keduanya. Tangan kanannya bergerak dan jatuh di atas dada bidang Sehun, menahan agar pemuda itu tidak mendekat lagi. "A-aku .., kurasa aku perlu berpikir," meringis manis sampai matanya menyipit, ekspresi yang mampu membuat cowok musang di hadapannya berteriak nyaris gila dalam batin.

"Kenapa?" Sehun merubah air mukanya, melukis raut kecewa yang tampak jelas. "Kau meragukanku?"

"Bukan," Luhan merunduk lagi ketika tahu kadar kegugupan yang melandanya serasa tidak bisa diatasi. "I-ini benar-benar terlalu cepat," kepalanya mendongak, melempar tatapan penuh permohonan agar dia dibiarkan _lari_ oleh Sehun. Kewaspadaannya menukik nyaris menyentuh ambang batas. "Bukankah begitu?"

"Ketika aku jatuh cinta," Sehun memutar pandangan sebentar dan kembali menatap wajah cantik di hadapannya. "Aku tidak akan menunggu untuk menyatakannya. Dan sekarang, aku benar-benar ingin mendapatkanmu, Lulu. Aku menyukaimu."

Debar jantung Luhan menggila setelah gendang telinganya ditembus oleh pernyataan Sehun, rona merah makin mendominasi wajahnya. Perasaannya baru diporak-porandakan oleh tsunami sebab kalimat itu dirasa tidak pernah diduga, membuatnya menggigil di antara alur napasnya yang kacau balau. Giginya menggigit bibir bawah tanpa disadarinya, mengerucut sebentar dan kelopaknya mengedip-ngedip menggemaskan. "Beberapa waktu lalu hubungan kita tidak seperti ini," dia memberikan alasan. Bahunya mengedik karena tidak mengerti. "Lalu hari ini, tiba-tiba kau ingin mengantarku pulang dan .., mengatakan hal ini."

"Kau yang tidak menyadarinya," Sehun menanggapi dengan objektif. "Beberapa waktu lalu, aku yang hampir gila karena memikirkanmu, siang dan malam," ujarnya. "Dan sekarang, aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Aku tahu jika aku harus mengutarakan ini kepadamu secepat yang kubisa," bahunya ikut mengedik tetapi senyuman tidak lepas dari bibirnya. "Sebelum aku keduluan yang lain."

Keirasionalan Luhan serasa melayang-layang di udara. Kesadarannya juga sedang terbang menuju nirwana, efek pernyataan ini sangat luar biasa. Air mukanya sampai berubah, ekspresinya tidak bisa dikendalikan. Mendadak Luhan kesulitan menggerakkan lidah. Sebagai gantinya, dia hanya bisa mendesis-desis saat samar-samar hangat tubuh Sehun bisa dicapai oleh indra perabanya. "K-kenapa?" manik matanya menari tak tentu arah. Dia menemukan Sehun yang mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Maksudku, kenapa kau bisa menyukaiku?"

Sehun nyaris menertawakan jenis pertanyaan lugu dari gadis seperti Luhan. Seumur hidupnya menjadi cowok tampan yang tidak pernah kehabisan stok pacar, dirinya baru pertama kali mendengar pertanyaan nyeleneh seperti itu. Membuatnya geli sekaligus kagum.

"Kau ingin jawaban seperti apa dariku?" tanyanya selembut mungkin. Sebelah tangannya yang tadinya masih di saku celana terangkat, jemarinya menyusuri pipi Luhan yang selembut salju dan memerhatikan bekas sentuhannya yang ditandai oleh rona merah. "Kau luar biasa," katanya kemudian, salah satu sudut bibirnya terangkat beberapa derajat membentuk seringai menarik. "Sudahkah itu cukup?"

Luhan mengangguk secara naluriah. Sehun tersenyum semakin puas.

"Jadi?" Sehun bertanya lagi. "Kita pacaran?"

Perasaan Luhan bergetar ketika mendengar pernyataan itu, senyuman manis serta malu-malu terbit di kedua belah bibirnya. Untuk sekali lagi, kepalanya mengangguk. "Kau terlalu menakutkan untuk ditolak."

"Ya," Sehun menyapukan bibirnya di hidung mancung Luhan, nyaris membuat gadis itu membeku dan berubah jadi patung bodoh karena tindakannya. "Kalau kau menolakku, Lulu," bibirnya terus bergerak hingga berada sesenti di depan bibir Luhan. Bola mata Sehun bergerak liar menatap manik Luhan yang sebening es. "Aku akan terus mengejarmu dan tidak akan membiarkanmu lari."

Sehun bergerak untuk mengecup bibir Luhan, tetapi gadis itu justru menelengkan wajah ke arah lain. Sehun urung memejamkan mata saat bibirnya hanya menampar udara, setitik kemarahannya terpercik akibat penolakan Luhan. Matanya melotot dalam ketenangan, mencoba untuk tidak kelihatan marah.

Luhan meringis menggemaskan. "Maaf, Sehun," dia mengkeret takut akibat binar intimidasi dari tatapan Sehun. "Kurasa, ciuman masih terlalu cepat .., untukku."

"Apa?" Sebelah alis Sehun naik atas rasa tercengang yang melandanya. Pandangannya merendah dan kini jatuh di atas bibir Luhan yang tampak semerah ceri lezat, menunggu untuk dimakan oleh bibirnya. Bibir Luhan yang mengilap memamerkan kelembaban alaminya, berhasil membuat perut Sehun bergejolak liar, hasrat kelelakiannya berteriak meminta untuk mengecupnya. Namun pemuda itu hanya mengeram dengan suara beratnya, berusaha mengabaikan keinginannya karena saat ini Luhan sedang mengutarakan tentang _ciuman-yang-terlalu-cepat-untuknya_.

Suatu candaan yang benar-benar keterlaluan. Sehun tidak bisa mentolerir hal itu jika pada akhirnya Luhan menertawakan keterkejutannya. "Maksudmu?"

Luhan merunduk menyembunyikan rasa malu yang tiba-tiba dirasakannya saat akan mengutarakan apa yang ada dalam pikirannya. Bertanya-tanya tentang apa anggapan Sehun mengenai kata penjelas yang akan diutarakannya, berhasil membuatnya semakin gugup dan tidak berdaya. Sebenarnya, dia tidak ingin mengatakan hal ini. Biarlah rahasia itu tetap menjadi rahasia, Luhan akan berakting seperti gadis lain yang sudah sering melakukan hal dewasa dengan kekasihnya. Dia ingin sekali memilih kata _bohong_. Tetapi lidahnya tidak bisa diajak kerja sama. Kebenaran yang ada dalam akal budinya serasa mencoba mendesak untuk segera berucap. Berbohong bukanlah hal yang patut untuk dijadikan pilihan.

Ya. Kebenaran. Dia jelas membutuhkan kebenaran.

Luhan menelan ludah lalu menggigit bibir lagi. "A-aku ..," nada suaranya merendah, kelopaknya terpejam sebab kebingungan serasa mencekik tenggorokannya. Helaan nafas diambil olehnya lalu maniknya menatap lurus ke arah Sehun. Keyakinan bertumpuk dalam benak. "Belum pernah ciuman," imbuhnya.

Serasa dipukul oleh palu kematian oleh malaikat pencabut nyawa, Sehun dilanda kekacauan hebat yang membuatnya linglung selama beberapa detik. Kedipan mata Luhan yang polos berhasil menyihirnya, membuat dua lutut yang bersembunyi di balik jeans belelnya melembek seperti jelly. Rasa senang bercampur tidak percaya bergulung-gulung memenuhi perutnya, menyebarkan impuls aneh yang berujung pada kepuasan pribadi. Sehun ingin berteriak kepada Tuhan, berterimakasih karena sudah mengiriminya seorang bidadari yang masih perawan. Oh, ini sulit dipercaya. Pantas saja jika Luhan selalu tampak bersinar sepanjang hari. Gadis itu masih perawan!

Sehun senang bukan kepalang.

"Kau," Sehun menelan ludah demi menghindari air liur yang bisa mencekat tenggorokan. "Kau belum pernah ciuman? Serius?"

Pipi Luhan dipenuhi bercak magenta menyala ketika mendengar pertanyaan itu, kepalanya mengangguk.

"Kau belum pernah dicium oleh mantan pacarmu?" Sehun bertanya lagi dan mendapat gelengan kepala dari Luhan. "Bahkan oleh Song Jongki?"

Luhan menggeleng, kali ini raut tidak senang tergambar di wajahnya saat Sehun menyebut Song Jongki. Cowok yang menjadi _sunbae_nya, mantan pacarnya yang paling populer. Luhan dan Jongki berpacaran selama kurang-lebih dua tahun, menjalin hubungan sehat saat Luhan masih menyandang status mahasiswa baru di kampusnya. Song Jongki memang sosok cowok yang diidamkan oleh siapa saja, Luhan sempat merasakan kebahagiaan. Tetapi kebahagiaan itu harus direlakan olehnya saat Song Jongki bertemu dengan cinta pertama sialannya. Semenjak muncul pihak ketiga dalam kisah percintaan mereka, hubungannya dengan Luhan semakin hari semakin renggang, goyah. Dan akhirnya, di akhir tahun lalu Luhan memutuskan untuk berpisah.

"Aku tidak pernah ciuman," Luhan membuang pandangan dan mengerucutkan bibir. "Bahkan dengan_nya_."

Dan Sehun menyadari aura tidak suka yang dipancarkan oleh Luhan saat dia menyebut nama Song Jongki. Pemuda itu terkekeh dengan suara ringan. "Wow," jemarinya yang panjang menangkup pipi tirus di hadapannya. "Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana cara mereka bertahan untuk tidak mengecupmu."

Luhan merona lagi. "Kalau kau mau tahu caranya," nada suaranya terdengar tidak meyakinkan. "Maka kau harus mencoba untuk tidak menciumku dulu."

Sehun tertawa geli. "Aku tidak akan tahan," ucapnya lalu menegakkan tubuh, melepaskan Luhan dari kungkungannya. "Sekarang pun, aku ingin _sekali_ mengecupmu."

"J-jangan sekarang," Luhan tetap menolak diantara keterkejutannya. "A-aku belum siap. Semuanya masih terlalu cepat dan membingungkanku," katanya.

"_Well_," Sehun menarik pinggang Luhan dan menarik gadis itu agar menempel pada sisi tubuhnya, menggigiringnya untuk berjalan menyusuri lorong kampus yang sudah sepi karena kegiatan klub sudah selesai semenjak pukul 5 sore tadi. "Aku akan menunggunya, Miss Xi," ujarnya sok sabar. "Lagi pula, sekarang kau sudah jadi pacarku. Bukankah itu berarti aku punya kendali untuk menggenggammu?"

Luhan tertawa saat kaki mungilnya mencoba menyeimbangkan pola langkah kaki Sehun. "Ya, ya," dia tersipu-sipu. "Terserahmu saja, Sir Oh."

OoOoO

"Selamat atas hubungan barumu, Sayang,"

Luhan memeluk seorang gadis mungil yang baru masuk ke dalam flat dengan sebuah kantung belanja yang penuh dengan bahan-bahan makanan. Posturnya lebih pendek dari Luhan, namun badannya lebih montok. Dia mengenakan kaus baseball kebesaran dengan kombinasi hotpants ketat yang manis, perutnya yang rata terjepit pongah oleh lingkaran jeansnya. Gadis bermata bulat itu melotot kaget tetapi dia tersenyum hingga bibirnya yang tebal membentuk lengkung hati yang manis. Matanya menyipit penuh rasa terimakasih.

"Terimakasih, Lulu," gadis itu mengatakannya saat keduanya melepas pelukan masing-masing. Kakinya berjalan menghampiri pantri mungil dan meletakkan kantung kertasnya di atas meja.

"Akhirnya kau punya pacar!" Luhan ikut menghampiri pantri dan menari-nari gembira, membuat Kyungsoo terkekeh saat tangan-tangannya sibuk mengeluarkan bahan-bahan makanan. "Ini hebat, Kyungsoo! Kau dan Kai. Oh, dia bahkan masuk dalam daftar cowok _hot_ milik Baekhyun," ringisnya saat mulutnya melontarkan kalimat itu.

Kyungsoo ikut meringis. "Lupakan tentang daftar cowok _hot_ milik Baekhyun. Dia bukan gadis panutan untukmu, Lulu," katanya sambil membuka plastik pembungkus brokoli dan melemparnya ke tempat sampah.

Saat Kyungsoo menyebut nama Baekhyun dalam kalimat peringatannya, Luhan langsung teringat sesosok gadis cuek cantik yang cewet bukan main. Salah satu sahabat baiknya juga, tetapi wataknya begitu berbanding terbalik dengan Kyungsoo. Baekhyun yang suka pada hal kekanakan, dan Kyungsoo yang selalu bersikap seperti orang dewasa.

Dan Luhan mengerutkan bibir saat mendengar hal itu, kini dia ikut membantu Kyungsoo memilah sayuran. "Kenapa begitu?"

"Dia selalu melirik setiap cowok yang menurutnya tampan, dan memasukkannya dalam lis konyolnya," Kyungsoo menertawakan sikap sahabatnya. "Kau masih terlalu polos untuk semua hal yang berhubungan dengan kata _hot_," katanya geli.

Luhan semakin cemberut. "Lihat wajahmu sendiri, Kyungsoo," dia memperingatkan. Ujung jemarinya menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah wajah Kyungsoo yang tampak sama imutnya dengan sebuah boneka. "Bahkan wajahmu seperti gadis ingusan."

"Walau begitu, aku tahu banyak tentang hal dewasa," elaknya. "Aku harus berterimakasih kepada Kai," ujarnya setengah geli walau dia sempat memutar mata. "Dia sudah mengajariku banyak hal, tentang ciuman dan yang lain."

Kedua mata rusa Luhan membeliak lebar ketika mendengar kalimat frontal dari Kyungsoo, terkejut sekaligus takjub. Rona-rona merah mulai muncul di pipinya saat bayangan Kyungsoo dan Kai sedang berciuman melayang dalam benaknya, dewi batinnya meringis prihatin memperolok dirinya sendiri. Kyungsoo yang punya wajah ingusan itu ternyata sudah pernah merasakan ciuman. Dan Luhan _belum_.

Demi neraka, hal sial apa lagi yang sudah dilakukan Kyungsoo dengan Kai?

"K-kau sudah pernah ciuman dengan Kai?!" serunya tidak percaya, sangat tertarik dengan topik pembicaraan kali ini.

"Penting sekali untuk berciuman di sebuah awal hubungan, Lulu," Kyungsoo menatap Luhan dengan mata menyipit. "Tentang hal itu saja kau tidak tahu," kepalanya menggeleng, gerakannya persis seperti sosok dewi batinnya yang kini menyilangkan kaki dengan angkuh.

Kyungsoo memperolok Luhan dengan caranya yang manis dan menggemaskan, sempat menjulurkan lidah dan tertawa lagi. Luhan tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mencubit pipi Kyungsoo. Saat gadis bermata bulat itu mengaduh, kini Luhan yang tertawa-tawa.

Uhg, bukan salahnya juga sih kalau Luhan kurang pengetahuan tentang dunia percintaan yang sedang _in_ di tahun 2015 ini. Hidupnya terlalu penuh dengan hello kitty atau pororonya.

"Tapi kupikir bagus juga kalau kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang hal-hal seperti itu," Kyungsoo tiba-tiba berucap lagi lalu tangannya bertolakan pada pinggang. Sorot matanya tampak memicing ke arah Luhan yang sedang mengedip-ngedip lugu. "Keluguan seorang wanita akan menjadi nilai plusmu, Lulu."

Luhan mencibir. "Kukira, terlalu lugu juga tidak baik," tangannya menggapai-nggapai toples nutella yang baru dikeluarkan oleh Kyungsoo. Binar matanya jadi lebih ceria saat menangkap piring sterofom yang menampung deretan buah stroberi lezat yang ditutup _wrap_ _plastic_. "Wow, kau beli nutella dan stroberi? Dan kau belanja banyak!" dia baru menyadari bahwa kantung-kantung kertas belanjaan milik Kyungsoo menampung banyak sekali bahan makanan yang masih segar. "Kau mau mengadakan pesta?"

Kyungsoo memerhatikan sayuran-sayurannya selama beberapa saat dan mendongak. "Pesta sehari-semalam untuk merayakan hubungan baruku," jawabnya lalu tersenyum.

"Oh, benarkah?" Luhan berjingkit senang. "Ide yang luar biasa, Kyung! Baekhyun harus membawa beberapa botol soju."

"Aku tidak membiarkan orang yang akan hadir di sini untuk mabuk soju, Lulu," Kyungsoo cemberut saat dia meraih sebuah kotak yang menyimpan daging babi dan sapi. "Ini hanya semalam, dan tidak ada mabuk-mabukan."

"Itu tidak akan seru," Luhan protes. "Percayalah."

"Aku hanya akan membiarkan wine masuk ke tenggorokan kita, atau champagne? Tentu yang berkadar rendaaaah sekali," Kyungsoo berjingit tidak suka saat membayangkan cairan putih dari botol hijau yang disebut Luhan sebagai soju. Minuman keras yang mudah sekali membuatnya mabuk. "Oh, aku benci soju," gumamnya.

Dan Luhan nyengir senang setelah mendengar penjelasan Kyungsoo. "Seharusnya kau bilang dari awal kalau kita tidak akan kehilangan alkohol. Aku tidak peduli apakah itu soju atau wine, yang jelas malam ini akan hebat!"

"Kau bisa membantuku memotong sayuran itu?" Kyungsoo mengial ke arah sayuran dan Luhan menghampirinya tanpa keberatan. "Aku membutuhkan tenaga pembantu di sini. Baekhyun dan pacarnya adalah dobi yang tidak akan kehilangan nafsu makan dengan mudah."

Luhan memotong sayuran dengan sebuah pisau mengilap. "Kau mengundang Chanyeol?"

"Tentu saja."

Dan Luhan langsung cemberut; mengingat suatu hal penting yang sudah disembunyikannya dengan baik selama dua minggu belakangan dari dua sahabat baiknya. "Sebaiknya aku tidak ikut," ujarnya setengah tidak rela.

"Kenapa begitu?" Kyungsoo beralih ke sebuah panci dan mengisinya dengan air. Suara keran air yang dinyalakan terdengar memenuhi sisi ruang dapur, diiringi oleh bunyi tuk-tuk akibat gerakan pisau yang dipegang Luhan.

"Kau dengan Kai, Baekhyun dengan Chanyeol. Lalu, aku dengan siapa?"

"Maaf, Lu," Kyungsoo mulai merasa bersalah saat mendengar nada bicara Luhan barusan. "Itulah alasan yang membuatku merasa tidak enak dengan ide awal acara ini," ungkapnya. "Dan, kenapa kau tidak segera mencari pacar untuk menendang Song Jongki keparat itu dari hatimu, sih?!" geramnya.

Oh. Kyungsoo juga sama bencinya dengan Jongki. Sekedar informasi saja, Do Kyungsoo selalu membenci setiap cowok yang berhasil menorehkan luka di hati Luhan_nya_. Sikapnya yang keibuan dan overprotektif membuatnya jauh lebih mudah membenci orang lain—apalagi jika orang itu pernah berbuat suatu hal buruk kepada Luhan. Kyungsoo bisa saja menghunuskan pedangnya kepada tiap cowok yang menyakiti Luhan. Dia tidak pilih-pilih.

"B-belum saatnya," Luhan berujar gugup saat menjawabnya. Seketika itu juga pikirannya melayang-layang menampilkan wajah musang Sehun. Lalu merambat pada pernyataan dari pemuda itu, yang selalu berhasil membuatnya merona tiap kali memikirkannya. Jika dia terus memikirkannya, bisa-bisa Kyungsoo curiga. Dia terpaksa melukis ringisan polos andalannya. "Sendiri rasanya juga enak kok."

Kyungsoo meletakkan pancinya di atas kompor, menekan suatu tombol hingga nyala apinya berkobar menyentuh permukaan bawah pancinya. "Sendiri bagaimana maksudmu?"

Luhan menyerahkan sebuah piring yang penuh hasil potongan sayuran, bahunya terangkat sebab otaknya tidak menemukan jawaban yang lugas. "Sendiri," katanya tidak yakin. "Tidak punya pacar."

"Lebih baik tidak punya pacar deh, daripada pacaran sama orang berengsek," Kyungsoo memerhatikan air yang mulai menggelegak pada pancinya. Tubuhnya berputar demi melempar senyuman manis ke arah sahabatnya. "Aku benar, 'kan?"

"Y-yeah," Luhan tersenyum kecut. "Kau benar, Kyung."

TBC

Mau bikin oneshoot based on Playboy nya EXO tapi wordnya membludak sampe +19k lebih -_- jadinya aku pisah-pisah/? jadi ff chaptered. Well, lega banget udah nyelesein kesuluruhan cerita :") tinggal publish aja. Cepet enggaknya nunggu respon dari kalian, yaa. Berharap nggak ada siders di suatu fic itu rasanya kayak mau menggapai bintang di angkasa /ha!/ iya, kan? Banyak banget siders di ffn, gak bisa komen banyak juga sih. Dan aku juga udah ngantongin beberapa pename ffn yang cuman mau follow+fav tanpa mau ngetik komentar. Sebenarnya, kalian bikin aku kecewa, guys. Heol. *답답하다잉~*

Buat semua yang udah baca, please klik review, ya. Apalagi yang merasa bener-bener tertarik buat nantiin lanjutannya. Jangan cuman klik follow+fav aja, itu hal yang menyakitkan ㅠㅠ sialan bener deh kalo ada notif gituan doang di email. Hiks.

Sampai ketemu di chap selanjutnya, guys. Ditunggu segala responnya ^^


	2. 1B New Freaking Fact(s)

**Warning!**** FF ini punya alur yang sangat panjang dan lambat, author sengaja membaginya dalam beberapa chapter. FF ini akan berakhir pada chap 4. Namun chapter yang dipublish bisa jadi merupakan alur lanjutan dari chapter sebelumnya (read: Chapter 1A or etc). Pastikan untuk siap membaca dengan sabar. **

**Are you ready for it?**

_Here we go .._

_._

_._

**Sick Beat of Mr. Collector**

**Genre : Drama, Romance**

**Rate : T+**

**Pairing : HunHan as Maincast. With other Exo Members as well.**

**Chapter : 1B**

**Warning : Genderswitch. Miss typo(s). ****Alur Lambat**

**Disclaimers : Saya hanya meminjam nama dari mereka untuk menemukan inspirasi dan membaginya dalam bentuk karya sastra. Ini hanya sebuah fanfiction dari fans untuk fans dengan kemampuan menulis yang sedikit melebihi ambang batas wajar. Hargai kerja keras author dengan mengklik tombol review dan tulis beberapa tanggapan. Muak dengan cast atau plot cerita? Just click a close button on your web browser, guys. Wanna chitchat? Click on PM button. Don't bash any cast or other, **_**please**_**.**

**Summary : Luhan tidak pernah membayangkan jika dirinya akan mendapat pernyataan cinta dari hoobaenya di kelas menari, Oh Sehun. Ingin menolak, tetapi nyatanya dia tidak sanggup. Oh Sehun ada di depannya, siap untuk menciumnya. Tetapi Luhan tidak bisa menerima hal itu begitu saja. Berhubungan dengan Oh Sehun membuatnya menjadi lebih ahli dalam membuat rahasia; Luhan terpaksa menyembunyikan hubungannya dengan Oh Sehun dari dua sahabat baiknya: Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Dua minggu setelahnya, Luhan dikejutkan oleh fakta baru yang dibawa oleh Kyungsoo. Suatu fakta yang luput dari perhatiannya, yang menyeret Luhan menuju lubang sakit hati hingga memaksanya untuk melakukan hal di luar batas—hanya untuk Oh Sehun.**

**BGM : EXODUS by EXO**

Ketika Luhan baru keluar dari kamarnya setelah mandi dan berganti baju, dia mendapati berbagai piring makanan dengan sajian lezat tertata begitu apik di atas meja. Dua tangannya terangkat dan membenarkan cepol ketat di kepalanya, membiarkan anak rambutnya jatuh di sekitar tengkuk dan dahinya. Lalu telapaknya menepuk pipinya yang teroles _astringent_ beraroma mawar yang menyegarkan. Luhan tampak cantik dengan kaus kebesaran yang kelimannya menyentuh pangkal paha, ujung hotpantnya mengintip malu-malu di ujung kausnya. Pendengarannya menangkap suara gemericik air di kamar mandi, menandakan bahwa Kyungsoo sedang mandi si sana.

Luhan melirik jam dinding dari sudut matanya, menemukan jarum jam yang masih akan menunjuk angka tujuh. Kyungsoo mengatakan jika Baekhyun, Kai, dan Chanyeol akan datang tepat pukul 7 nanti. Jadi dia masih punya 30 menit untuk bersantai barang sejenak. Luhan sudah memastikan jika kamar tamu yang dimiliki apartemen Kyungsoo—yang juga ditempatinya dengan membayar sewa yang sangat murah pada Kyungsoo—sudah rapi dengan seprai baru beraroma lavendel. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pasti akan menginap, menempati kamar kosong itu seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Dan Kai juga pasti akan menginap. Dua orang itu beruntung sekali, bisa tidur ditemani pacar masing-masing.

Sedangkan dia _sendiri_.

Luhan dan Sehun memang pacaran. Tetapi Sehun melarangnya untuk memberitahu siapa pun mengenai hal itu. Luhan belum berhasil menuntut alasannya, tetapi Sehun bersikeras untuk menjalani _backstreet_ di awal hubungan mereka. Sejujurnya, dia kecewa karena keputusan itu. Tidak selamanya _backstreet_ itu menyenangkan, bukan? Dia ingin sekali memberitahu Baekhyun serta Kyungsoo, tetapi Sehun tidak mengizinkannya. Entah karena apa.

"Melamun memikirkan apa?" Kyungsoo baru muncul dengan baju handuknya, handuk kuning cerahnya tergelung di atas kepalanya untuk membungkus rambut panjangnya yang basah. Harum stroberi menguar dari tubuhnya, menggelitik indra penciuman Luhan.

Luhan menggeleng. "Lebih baik kau cepat mengganti bajumu, Kyung," maniknya melirik jam untuk yang kedua kali. "20 menit lagi mereka akan sampai."

Kyungsoo berbalik lantas berjalan menghampiri kamarnya sendiri. "Aku baru dapat telepon dari Kai," katanya sebelum menutup pintu. "Dia akan membawa Sehun kemari."

Itu baru berita yang fenomenal. Luhan sampai tersedak oleh alur nafasnya sendiri sedetik setelah Kyungsoo selesai mengucapkannya. "Apa?" serunya tidak bisa ditahan. Kyungsoo sudah menghilang di balik pintu, namun Luhan tidak gentar untuk mencari penjelasan. Bangkit dan segera berlari, tangannya menyentak pintu kamar Kyungsoo dan mendapati sahabatnya yang merentangkan sebuah kaus oblong bertulis 'I Love L.A' dengan tangannya yang mungil. "Kau serius?"

Kyungsoo memutar bola mata manakala mendapati sahabatnya menerobos masuk ke kamar tanpa tahu adab. Kendati Luhan sedang memerhatikannya, dia tidak sungkan menjatuhkan baju handuknya lalu memakai kaus. "Kata Kai, Sehun masih lajang," ujarnya tidak nyambung. Tangannya menarik sebuah rok katun yang pendek dari lemari dan mengenakannya. "Kukira dia sedang mencoba menjodohkan cowok keparat itu denganmu," bahunya bergidik ketika mengucapkan persepsinya sendiri.

"Maaf?" Luhan menyipitkan mata, menuai ekspresi yang sama dari Kyungsoo. Itu tindakan yang sia-sia. Tetapi jika hal itu benar-benar terjadi, maka Luhan akan berterimakasih kepada Kai secara langsung. "Siapa yang kausebut sebagai .., cowok keparat?"

"Apa kau tidak tahu _juga_ tentang ini?" Kyungsoo berusaha tidak mengeram saat mengatakan hal itu. Dalam kalimatnya tersirat suatu maksud yang seolah-olah hal itu sudah menjadi rahasia umum. Kakinya bergerak menuju meja rias, meraih mesin pengering rambutnya yang berwarna pink. Suara berdengung terdengar, dia mengarahkan moncongnya ke helai rambutnya yang basah. "Sehun itu _playboy_," katanya sambil memandang wajah Luhan dari pantulan cermin. Rautnya tampak serius, dia tidak main-main. "Dia sama sekali bukan cowok yang akan cocok untuk gadis baik-baik sepertimu," imbuhnya.

Ekspresi tenang Luhan tercoreng oleh gurat keterkejutan kentara yang tidak bisa dikendalikan. Seketika itu juga bayang-bayang wajah Sehun melayang dalam benak, diikuti kata _playboy_ seperti yang dikatakan Kyungsoo. Bagus. Berita baru yang sangat buruk, menyangkut kekasih hatinya, dan dia tidak tahu.

Demi Tuhan. "Kyungsoo," ujarnya terbata. "Kau serius?"

"Sehun sudah tidur dengan selusin cewek perawan di kampus, dan kau tidak tahu?" Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya selagi tangannya yang lain mengibas-ngibaskan helai lembut rambutnya. "Dia itu _playboy_ musang gila! Merayu setiap cewek cantik dan sialnya, rayuannya _selalu_ berhasil!"

Luhan memucat. Kerut-kerut aneh muncul di dahi, pasti ekspresi wajahnya tampak jelek sekali. Rasa perih datang silih berganti menghujam celah kecil di antara tulang rusuknya. Kesedihan mulai merayap menangkup perasaannya, seluruh sendinya terasa kaku karena dikungkung ketidakpercayaan. Mendadak kepalanya diserang migrain hebat hingga nyaris membuatnya hilang kesadaran. Oh, itu berlebihan. Tetapi apa yang dirasakannya memang _seberlebihan_ itu. "I-itu gila," ringisnya.

"Benar," Kyungsoo menyisir rambutnya dan kembali melirik Luhan yang terduduk di tepi ranjang. Alisnya melengkung saat menemukan ekspresi aneh di wajah sahabatnya. Dia menebak jika Luhan sedang dilanda keterkejutan hebat hingga air mukanya berubah sedemikian ganjil. Apa yang dikatakannya memang sudah menjadi embacang busuk di kampus. Tetapi dia bisa memaklumi ketidak tahuan Luhan atas hal ini. Sahabatnya yang satu itu terlalu cuek dengan desas-desus tidak penting. Dan dia bersyukur karena Luhan tidak tahu hal itu—dia berharap jika Luhan akan langsung _illfeel_ begitu Sehun datang ke meja makan nanti.

"Kuharap, kau bisa menjaga jarak darinya untuk malam ini," dia meninggalkan kursi riasnya dan tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh pundak Luhan, memberi remasan pelan menenangkan agar raut aneh itu segera hilang dari wajah sahabatnya. "Sekali pun kau terpedaya oleh Sehun, kau harus segera mengenyahkan ketertarikanmu itu. Sehun benar-benar tidak akan cocok untukmu, dia keparat. Sekali kau terjatuh di pelukannya, kau akan sakit hati karena Sehun akan segera meninggalkan korbannya begitu dia merasa bosan."

_Gawat,_ dewi batin Luhan mencicit seperti tikus yang terkepung oleh seekor kucing. Sangat tidak berdaya. Tatapan Kyungsoo yang menyerupai gertakan seorang ibu membuat Luhan tidak bisa mengatakan _tidak_. Dia tahu jika Kyungsoo punya alasan baik dengan mengatakan peringatannya. Tetapi masalahnya, Luhan sudah selangkah lebih dulu sebelum kalimat intimidasi itu terlontar. Kata terlambat membayang dalam isi kepalanya.

Lalu suara bel yang ditekan sekali menyentak Kyungsoo, begitu pula Luhan. Keduanya berpandangan selama beberapa saat tetapi Kyungsoo segera pergi keluar kamar demi membuka pintu, meninggalkan Luhan dengan segala keterkejutannya yang gila.

Oke, berpikir. Luhan harus berpikir untuk keluar dari hal gila ini. Ketertarikannya kepada Oh Sehun ternyata mampu mendorongnya untuk melangkah sedemikian jauh, bermain api dalam sebuah hubungan _backstreet_ dan tidak ada orang yang tahu. Peringatan mutlak itu bukan semacam gertakan main-main, dia tahu jika Kyungsoo serius.

Ya. Kyungsoo amat serius.

Bodohnya. Luhan merasa amat tolol dan udik. Sehun, pemuda yang selalu ada dalam pikirannya selama 2 minggu belakangan, merupakan _playboy_ berengsek. Itu berarti, penjahat itu sudah berhasil mendapatkan satu korban; dia _sudah_ menjadi korban dari Oh Sehun. Untuk yang pertama kali dalam seumur hidup, Luhan benar-benar berharap jika dirinya bisa menyusut menjadi partikel terkecil agar terhindar dari masalahnya. Ingin lari seperti pengecut, tetapi akal sehatnya melarang untuk melakukan hal itu. _Itu_ sangat rendahan.

Dia ingin mendapatkan jalan keluar; bukan hanya dari dirinya sendiri. Berharap ada seseorang yang mampu mendengarkan cerita rahasianya lalu memberi pemecahan. Tetapi nyatanya tidak ada. Hubungannya dengan Oh Sehun benar-benar tertutupi dengan baik. Baik Kyungsoo atau pun Baekhyun, dua gadis yang menurutnya paling setia dan murah hati, pasti bukan pihak yang tepat. Keduanya akan melontarkan kata 'Cepat putuskan Sehun atau kau akan sakit hati' dengan kompak. Dan dia tidak ingin hal itu.

Setidaknya, untuk saat ini Luhan ingin mencari tahu perasaan Sehun yang sebenarnya. Dia tidak sanggup berpisah secara tiba-tiba. Perasaannya harus dipersiapkan, dia butuh waktu untuk hal itu.

"Lulu?" Baekhyun muncul di ambang pintu dengan tubuh bersandar pada sisinya. Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, Baekhyun tampak luar biasa dengan jeans model tunik serta kaus ketat lengan pendek. Rambutnya yang sehitam bulu gagak dikepang cantik meninggalkan sulur-sulur di sisi rahangnya. Sebelah alisnya naik ketika disambut oleh ekspresi kacau di wajah sahabatnya. "Kau oke?"

Kendati Luhan sempat merasa dikejutkan oleh kehadiran Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba, seulas senyuman berhasil ditampilkan bibirnya. "Tentu," jawabnya lantas menghampiri Baekhyun. "Semua sudah datang?"

"Ya," Baekhyun meraih telapak tangan Luhan dan menggenggam jemarinya erat-erat untuk menggiringnya menuju ruang makan mungil. "Kau seharusnya menyambut pacar baru Kyungsoo, bukan malah bersembunyi di kamar," gerutunya.

Ketika Luhan keluar dari kamar, pandangannya langsung disambut oleh beberapa pasang mata yang ada di meja makan. Cowok berkulit tan yang sedang melempar senyuman ke arahnya itu adalah Kai, pacar baru Kyungsoo. Seseorang mencoba melempar salam dengan suara bass penuh nada kesopanan padanya; itu Chanyeol, kekasih Baekhyun. Di sebelahnya duduk seorang cowok berambut cokelat madu yang sempat merundukkan kepala demi memberi salam. Luhan meringis kecil sebagai tanggapannya dan berharap jika pemuda itu akan meliriknya lebih lama. Tetapi yang didapatkannya hanya anggukan kepala, tanpa pandangan ramah atau yang lain.

Oh itu dia. Cowok musang yang menjadi pacarnya. Cuek sekali.

"Duduk di sini, Lu."

Luhan mengerjap sekali, menoleh ke arah Baekhyun yang sedang menarik kursi untuknya. Wow. Tempat duduk yang berhadapan langsung dengan cowok musang_nya_.

"Aku ingin membantu Kyungsoo?" Luhan melirik Kyungsoo, mencoba berkilah agar dia tidak terburu-buru untuk duduk di sana. Oh Sehun yang sekarang tampak sangat tidak bersahabat dan dia benci pada kenyataan itu.

"Membantu apa, huh?" Kyungsoo tiba-tiba datang dengan panci panas dan meletakkannya di tengah meja, membuka tutupnya sehingga uap mengepulnya menyebar di udara. "Semua sudah selesai. Kau cukup duduk di kursimu," senyuman manis melayang ke arah Luhan. Dia menegakkan tubuhnya lalu mengedarkan binar ramah pada semua orang, "Biarkan aku mengisi mangkuk sup kalian."

Luhan menggigit bibir saat menjatuhkan bokongnya pada kursi; debar jantungnya langsung meningkat tajam ketika sudut pandangnya menemukan raut Sehun di seberangnya. Pendengarannya sempat menangkap kata terimakasih dari Sehun ketika Kyungsoo selesai mengisi mangkuk supnya; jenis suara berat yang diam-diam begitu dirindukan oleh Luhan. Sehun ada di depannya, dan bukankah pemuda itu perlu memberinya kilatan mata walau sebentar saja?

Sehun tidak melakukannya. Luhan sebal karena merasa diacuhkan.

"Sepertinya dua orang lajang ini dilingkupi kecanggungan karena tidak saling mengenal," Chanyeol angkat suara sambil bertelekan pada meja, mengial geli ke arah Sehun lalu Luhan. Luhan lebih dulu mendongak demi menatap Chanyeol, tetapi buru-buru merunduk lagi agar rona merah di pipinya tidak kelihatan.

"Kau benar, Chanyeol," Kai menanggapi dengan canda. Candaan yang menyangkut nama Oh Sehun benar-benar tidak dibutuhkan Luhan untuk malam ini. Gadis itu berdebar dalam keterdiamannya. Sayangnya, Kai masih berniat untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Mereka harus berkenalan terlebih dahulu. Bukankah ide itu bagus, Kyung?"

Kyungsoo memutar bola mata ketika mendengar kalimat itu dari kekasihnya. Kelihatannya, dia terjebak dalam kata tidak dan ya. Namun pada akhirnya dia mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak diharapkan oleh batinnya sendiri. "Perkenalkan secara resmi kalau begitu."

Dan perkenalan antara Sehun dan Luhan terlewati dengan amat canggung, baik Sehun mau pun Luhan tidak mengatakan apa-apa selain mengucapkan halo disusul dengan nama lengkap. Luhan sempat dibuat merona ketika tangannya dijabat erat oleh jemari panjang Sehun, tetapi Sehun tidak memberi tanggapan apa-apa. Jabat tangan itu hanya berlangsung selama tiga detik, lalu Sehun kembali duduk tenang di kursinya. Sepertinya dia tidak pandai mengekspresikan apa yang dirasakannya dengan baik. Ekspresinya sedatar musang sialan sehingga tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh Sehun saat keduanya berkenalan di meja makan ini.

Luhan tidak mau peduli. Terlanjur sebal karena sangat merasa diacuhkan.

Makan malam itu dimulai begitu Sehun dan Luhan kembali duduk di kursinya. Kai menuang wine ke gelas kristal yang dimiliki masing-masing orang, lalu Baekhyun berseru mengenai sesuatu. Kyungsoo menanggapinya dengan gelak tawa sekaligus tersipu, manis sekali. Luhan menoleh dan menemukan wajah Kai yang terselipi gurat bahagia ketika mendapati wajah tersipu milik Kyungsoo. Sebelum Luhan menyantap nasi, sup, ikan, dan lauk lainnya, dia juga sempat mendapati Chanyeol yang menggerutu main-main karena Baekhyun menceramahinya tentang tugas-tugas kuliah, keduanya benar-benar seperti sepasang kekasih yang masih duduk di bangku sekolah dasar; begitu kekanakan tetapi kehangatan terang bisa dirasakan dari mereka.

Jenis hubungan yang begitu didambakan oleh Luhan. Menilik seperti apa kekasihnya, sepertinya kehangatan sebuah hubungan akan sulit didecap olehnya. Mengumbar kemesraan memang bukan ide bagus, tetapi dia ingin melakukan hal itu; setidaknya untuk sekali-kali saja. Itu akan menjadi hal yang menyenangkan. Jika dihadapkan pada kenyataan, Luhan harus merasa puas dengan jenis pacaran _backstreet_ yang sedang dijalaninya.

_Backstreet_ yang keparat, Luhan lebih suka menyebutnya begitu.

Saat Kyungsoo menyajikan puding sebagai makanan penutup; sebenarnya itu cemilan agar pembicaraan di meja makan bisa diperpanjang, mereka kembali berbicara tentang suatu hal. Baekhyun bertanya tentang apa yang dilakukan Kai saat menyatakan perasaannya pada Kyungsoo. Lalu pasangan baru itu setuju untuk menceritakan tiap detailnya; kombinasi antara Kai yang bersemangat dengan sudut pandangnya serta Kyungsoo yang lagi-lagi tersipu malu. Baekhyun serta Chanyeol merespon dengan berlebihan, dan Luhan ikut merespon walau tidak sebanyak yang dilakukan oleh Baekhyun atau Chanyeol. Beberapa kali dia mencuri pandang ke arah Sehun, tetapi pemuda itu tetap diam dan hanya akan berbicara ketika diperlukan, sepertinya Sehun adalah tipe cowok tidak asyik; begitu berbanding terbalik jika Luhan dan Sehun sedang berdua.

Oh. Mungkin Sehun adalah cowok berkepribadian ganda? Jika memang benar seperti itu, fakta baru yang _hebat_. Luhan tidak tahu tentang hal itu, membuatnya secara suka rela akan menyebut dirinya sendiri sebagai cewek bebal. Setelah fakta baru tentang Sehun yang _playboy_, sekarang fakta baru tentang Sehun yang berkepribadian ganda. Rangkaian fakta yang benar-benar .., jahanam.

_Coba pikirkan sekali lagi, Luhan._ Dia mencoba menenangkan diri. Pandangannya terarah pada sosok cowok pendiam di hadapannya, bawah sadarnya meneriakkan statusnya dengan Oh Sehun. Tetapi status mereka sekarang terkesan tidak penting untuk saat ini. Lihat. Sehun mengacuhkan pandangannya sepanjang waktu dan ekspresinya tampak netral—seolah-olah mereka adalah orang asing yang baru bertemu hari ini. Tidak disangka jika Sehun punya kemampuan akting yang menakjubkan. Sangat mencengangkan hingga Luhan tidak bisa percaya dengah mudah akan hal itu.

Semua yang ada di meja makan ini tampak bercanda sambil tertawa-tawa, tetapi hanya Sehun yang diam dengan kontrol diri tidak pentingnya. Luhan beberapa kali ikut tertawa saat mereka membicarakan hal yang benar-benar lucu, sempat melirik Sehun dan berharap jika pemuda itu akan ikut tertawa. Namun nyatanya, Sehun tidak bisa tertawa jika sedang terjebak dengan orang-orang lain.

Sebenarnya, tidak apa-apa jika Sehun tidak ikut tertawa demi menanggapi lelucon-lelucon itu. Tetapi setidaknya, Sehun membalas lirikan mata Luhan. Bukankah mereka pacaran?

"Oh, ya," Kai menyendok pudingnya dan melahapnya dengan nikmat, kepalanya meneleng mencoba menatap pihak yang duduk di samping kanannya. "Kemarin Wendy mencarimu."

Sehun langsung mendongak dan menatap Kai. Ekspresinya berubah menjadi antusias, menuai seringai geli di bibir Kai serta Chanyeol. "Aku sudah bertemu dengannya," jawabnya dengan nada stabil, seolah pertemuannya dengan Wendy adalah hal biasa.

Bagi Oh Sehun memang biasa, tetapi bagi Luhan, itu beda lagi.

Dan untuk yang pertama kali, Sehun baru melirik Luhan yang sedang menatap ke arahnya. Mendapat hujaman tatapan penuh pertanyaan bercampur curiga dari manik rusa di sana, Sehun mulai merasa sedikit aneh.

"Siapa Wendy?" Kyungsoo mengutarakan pertanyaan, membantu Luhan sebab secara tidak langsung Kyungsoo telah mewakilinya untuk bertanya. Suara denting terdengar saat sendok pudingnya tergeletak di lepek mangkuknya. Pandangannya jelas terarah pada raut musang Sehun. "Mantan kekasih Sehun?"

Sehun hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapi tebakan Kyungsoo, sedang Chanyeol angkat bicara. "Kau putus dengannya sekitar tiga minggu lalu, 'kan?"

Lalu Luhan tersedak mendengarnya. Semua orang yang ada di meja makan itu menatap Luhan yang sedang meneguk winenya tanpa perhitungan, menghiraukan air putih untuk mengobati rasa tersedaknya.

Sialan. Luhan baru tersedak oleh fakta _baru_ lagi. Hari ini, total tiga fakta sialan yang membangkitkan rasa muaknya. Semua itu berhubungan dengan Oh Sehun_nya_. Adakah hal lain yang lebih sialan dari hal itu? Luhan benar-benar menantikannya agar dia bisa muntah sekalian.

"Pelan-pelan, Lulu. Puding yang super lembut itu bisa saja mencekik lehermu," Baekhyun menepuk punggung Luhan dengan sayang dan menyodorkan air mineral, tetapi Luhan menolak dan memilih meneguk wine. "Mau tambah puding lagi?"

Luhan menggeleng dan melempar senyuman ke arah Baekhyun. Pertahanan yang bagus. "Tidak," tolaknya halus lalu menatap semua wajah yang menghadapnya. Sekali lagi dia meringis, kali ini penuh permintaan maaf. "Kurasa aku tidak bisa terus di sini. Kepalaku agak pusing karena wine," keluhnya.

"Kau memang lemah dengan alkohol tetapi kenapa kau ngotot ingin minum sih?" Kyungsoo cemberut sedangkan Luhan masih tetap meringis. "Mau kuhangatkan susu?"

Luhan segera beranjak, "Tidak perlu repot, Kyung," katanya. "Nikmati waktu kalian di sini. Maaf karena aku terlalu lemah dengan alkohol tetapi tetap ngotot untuk ikut minum," kekehnya dan akan segera pergi.

"Mau kuantar?" Sehun menawarkan diri dengan begitu tiba-tiba, dan kali ini ganti Kyungsoo yang tersedak. Kai buru-buru menyorong air putih sambil memijit pundak kekasihnya.

Chanyeol bertepuk tangan dengan amat tidak sopan namun penuh canda seperti biasanya. Hal baru yang sangat menarik baginya. "Oh Sehun, tahan sebentar, Bung!" katanya dengan nada keras. "Nona Xi terlalu polos untuk bajingan sepertimu!" suara tawanya terdengar lepas lalu tangannya terangkat, menyambut _highfive_ dari Kai yang juga ikut tertawa.

Baekhyun memutar mata menanggapinya. "Aku tidak pernah mengerti kenapa Sehun tidak pernah marah jika dikatai jahat oleh dua sahabatnya yang tolol."

Sehun terkekeh, tetapi dia benar-benar bangkit untuk mengantar Luhan ke kamar. "Karena apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol atau Kai itu benar. Aku memang berengsek," katanya tanpa pikir panjang.

"Kalau kau memang berengsek, duduk kembali di kursimu dan biarkan Luhan ke kamarnya sendiri," Kyungsoo menyela dengan nada mengejek.

Luhan menatap wajah Kyungsoo dengan pandangan tidak mengerti.

"Kukira dia butuh lenganku," Sehun segera melingkarkan lengannya hingga telapaknya menyentuh pundak Luhan yang ada di seberangnya. Semua orang yang ada di meja makan tampak terkejut, begitu pula Luhan. Ujung jemari Sehun menyebarkan sengatan listrik seribu volt yang mampu membuat pikiran Luhan jadi sedikit lebih sinting. Tubuhnya menempel pada sisi tubuh Luhan, tidak ada jarak di antara mereka karena Sehun mengapitnya erat-erat. Untuk yang pertama kali di ruang makan ini, senyuman terbit di kedua belah bibir Sehun. Jenis senyuman tulus yang membuat dua matanya menyipit. "Lanjutkan makan malam kalian. Aku akan mengantarkan Luhan ke kamar dan segera kembali."

"Kuperingatkan agar tidak merayunya, Sehun," Kai meneguk winenya saat Sehun menuntun Luhan menjauhi meja makan, menuai cengiran bercampur seringai yang bisa dikategorikan sebagai tanda-tanda bahaya menurut Kai atau Chanyeol.

"Kai serius!" Kyungsoo menjerit di antara kemarahannya. Dia ingin bangkit tetapi Kai menahannya.

Chanyeol menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Mustahil bagi Sehun untuk tidak merayu cewek yang sudah didekap oleh lengannya," katanya ketika mendapati Sehun dan Luhan sudah hilang di balik pintu kamar. Kilat matanya tampak aneh dengan segala pertimbangan.

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangan demi menatap wajah kekasihnya. "Memangnya, Sehun seburuk itu?"

"Parah," komentar Chanyeol. "Dia playboy akut yang mungkin tidak akan pernah menikah."

TBC

Author's note : Waktu kalian baca di chap pertama, mungkin kalian nggak akan menyadari kalo alurnya akan berjalan lambat. Tetapi setelah baca chap ini dan 1C (yang akan segera rilis), mungkin kalian akan mulai berpikir, "Wow, ternyata alurnya emang selambat ini." Mohon pengertiannya, yaa .. Seperti yang udah aku jelasin di Warning! yang paling awal, kalo ide ff ini awalnya adalah oneshoot. Dan karena itu, alurnya bisa berjalan sangat lambat. Tolong nikmati saja, yaa ..

Btw, special thanks for ohsehawnn, mumumuu {} Sukses buat SNMPTN dan UNAS _kita_ yang tinggal *berapa hari lagi ya hahahaa* /ini gue merasa nemuin temen seperjuangan :")/

Dibaca _lalu_ direview :3 jangan cuman klik follow story tanpa ketik review .. Diam-diam juga _getun_/? sih tapi well, itu terserah kalian. Mau menghargai lalu dihargai, atau memilih opsi sebaliknya. Just wanna be a good author for all readers. So I'll work harder to make a good story.

Be a smart reader, guys ;) see you in next story ..

Big hug, xoxo


	3. 1C I (din't) know you were trouble

**Warning!**** FF ini punya alur yang sangat panjang dan lambat, author sengaja membaginya dalam beberapa chapter. FF ini akan berakhir pada chap 4. Namun chapter yang dipublish bisa jadi merupakan alur lanjutan dari chapter sebelumnya (read: Chapter 1A or etc). Pastikan untuk siap membaca dengan sabar. **

**Are you ready for it?**

_Here we go .._

_._

_._

**Sick Beat of Mr. Collector**

**Genre : Drama, Romance**

**Rate : T+**

**Pairing : HunHan as Maincast. With other Exo Members as well.**

**Chapter : 1C **

**Warning : Genderswitch. Miss typo(s). ****Alur Lambat**

**Disclaimers : Saya hanya meminjam nama dari mereka untuk menemukan inspirasi dan membaginya dalam bentuk karya sastra. Ini hanya sebuah fanfiction dari fans untuk fans dengan kemampuan menulis yang sedikit melebihi ambang batas wajar. Hargai kerja keras author dengan mengklik tombol review dan tulis beberapa tanggapan. Muak dengan cast atau plot cerita? Just click a close button on your web browser, guys. Wanna chitchat? Click on PM button. Don't bash any cast or other, **_**please**_**.**

**Summary : Luhan tidak pernah membayangkan jika dirinya akan mendapat pernyataan cinta dari hoobaenya di kelas menari, Oh Sehun. Ingin menolak, tetapi nyatanya dia tidak sanggup. Oh Sehun ada di depannya, siap untuk menciumnya. Tetapi Luhan tidak bisa menerima hal itu begitu saja. Berhubungan dengan Oh Sehun membuatnya menjadi lebih ahli dalam membuat rahasia; Luhan terpaksa menyembunyikan hubungannya dengan Oh Sehun dari dua sahabat baiknya: Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Dua minggu setelahnya, Luhan dikejutkan oleh fakta baru yang dibawa oleh Kyungsoo. Suatu fakta yang luput dari perhatiannya, yang menyeret Luhan menuju lubang sakit hati hingga memaksanya untuk melakukan hal di luar batas—hanya untuk Oh Sehun.**

**BGM : ****Hurt by EXO**

Ketika Sehun sudah menutup pintu kamar Luhan dan suara perbincangan empat orang di meja makan itu tidak terdengar lagi, Luhan segera menarik diri dari pelukan Sehun dan memberengut penuh protes. Sehun segera merubah ekspresi wajahnya menjadi lebih lembut, terkekeh lagi menertawakan tingkah kekasihnya.

Perubahaan raut wajah serta _mood_ yang cepat sekali, Luhan sampai kagum dengan Oh Sehun. Pemuda itu benar-benar berbakat menjadi seorang aktor.

"Kau marah?"

Luhan memutar bola mata ketika mendengarnya. "Tanyakan pada diri sendiri jika kau benar-benar ingin tahu, Oh Sehun," geramnya lantas berjalan ke arah ranjang. Tidak mau punya urusan dengan satu-satunya cowok yang berhasil membuatnya _badmood_. Seharusnya malam ini akan menjadi malam yang menyenangkan; makan malam dengan sahabat-sahabatnya, wine, dan semua canda itu. Kalau saja cowok-cowok itu tidak datang, mungkin malam ini akan menjadi waktu berkualitas baginya—malam bagi cewek untuk berbincang.

Pikirnya, semua akan berjalan normal walau Luhan tahu Kai dan Chanyeol akan datang. Tetapi semuanya jadi kacau-balau setelah Kyungsoo mengatakan suatu kenyataan yang asing beginya. Lalu ditambah dengan kenyataan-kenyataan lain; terkesan begitu berantai hingga membuatnya pusing setengah mati.

Oh Sehun yang merupakan _playboy_ sialan.

Oh Sehun yang punya kepribadian ganda.

Oh Sehun yang baru putus dengan pacar terakhirnya sekitar tiga minggu lalu.

Dan Oh Sehun yang baru dihubungi oleh pacar terakhirnya.

Sepertinya Luhan harus menuliskan fakta-fakta itu di buku diarinya agar dia bisa mendapat skor A plus setelah berhasil mengumpulkan _tepat_ seratus fakta suatu hari nanti. Semua tentang Oh Sehun. Menyakitkan sekali. Luhan sampai tidak habis pikir. Apalagi ketika dia memikirkan suatu nama; Wendy. Dalam pikirannya, menari-nari sesosok perempuan cantik yang didefinisikannya sebagai Wendy; berambut panjang, wajah oval dengan mata bulat serta hidung mungil, bibir tipis menggemaskan, tubuh yang oke, dan ..,

Sekiranya Luhan terlalu cemburu. Well, dia ingin tahu apa hubungan Sehun dengan si Wendy itu sekarang. Namun pikirnya, dia memang berhak tahu karena statusnya adalah pacar _sah_ Oh Sehun. Sedangkan Wendy, gadis itu menduduki status mantan kekasih dan levelnya jelas berbeda dengan Luhan. Pemikirannya yang seperti itu membuatnya urung untuk bertanya secara langsung ke Sehun.

Ya-ya. Luhan tidak akan bertanya. Lagi pula dia sudah malas berhadapan dengan Oh Sehun hari ini. Pemuda itu mengacuhkannya sepanjang makan malam. Sehun benar-benar tidak punya niat untuk memberi tahu sahabat-sahabatnya tentang hubungannya dengan Luhan.

"Keluar saja, Sehun," Luhan mengatakannya dengan nada enggan.

"Kau marah," itu pernyataan, dari Sehun. Nadanya masih biasa, tidak ada penekanan khusus yang menandakan simpatinya. "Ini sudah dua minggu sejak kita menjalin hubungan ini dan sekarang adalah kali pertama kau marah padaku," katanya saat melihat Luhan berhasil meraih ranjang. "Kau imut sekali," dia terkekeh tanpa beban.

"Ya, ya. Lucu sekali," Luhan menyibak selimut dan masuk ke dalamnya. Tidak mau peduli dengan apa yang ditertawakan oleh Sehun. Rasa enggan sudah meranggas habis selera humornya. "Cepat keluar atau rencanamu untuk terus menyembunyikan hubungan kita bisa terbongkar," tubuhnya terduduk di depan sandaran ranjang, kakinya tertekuk.

Sehun hanya tersenyum miring, pandangannya berputar dan memerhatikan keadaan kamar Luhan yang mungil namun cantik, didominasi oleh warna pink yang girly serta kekanakan. Boneka hello kitty dan pororo memenuhi almari besar di suatu sudut, sedangkan dindingnya dipenuhi stiker dengan bentuk yang serupa dengan boneka-boneka itu. Ada jam dinding serta beker, bentuknya sama-sama hello kitty. Permadani di bawah ranjang itu juga .., astaga, pororo. Semuanya serba hello kitty dan pororo, bahkan selimut dan sarung bantalnya. Ternyata pacarnya yang imut itu semacam maniak hello kitty dan pororo. Dia sudah memacari seorang infantil, menarik sekali.

Pandangan Sehun kembali jatuh pada raut Luhan yang tampak _bete_. Ingin menghampiri dan mencubit pipi tirus Luhan kuat-kuat tetapi akal sehatnya melarangnya keras. Di luar masih ada teman-temannya yang masih waras, bisa saja mereka tiba-tiba masuk saat dia melakukan hal itu pada Luhan. Dia terlalu malas menanggapi pertanyaan. "Apa kau tidak ingin bertanya tentang suatu hal kepadaku?" tanyanya sambil menenggelamkan telapaknya tangannya pada saku jeans.

Luhan membuang pandangan ketika bawah sadarnya meneriakkan kata _playboy_ serta _cowok berengsek_, mengabaikan hal itu dan malah menatap hal lain agar perasaannya bisa dikendalikan selagi Sehun ada di ruangan ini. Jari-jarinya melengkung mencengkeram ujung selimutnya erat-erat. Dia serius tidak mau bicara lebih jauh dengan Sehun. "Silakan keluar."

Sehun mengedik seolah tidak peduli. "Aku tidak akan menjelaskan apa pun selagi kau tidak mau bertanya," tubuhnya berbalik dan meraih knop pintu. "Ucapan teman-temanku, kuharap kau tidak terlalu memikirkannya," katanya sebelum melewati pintu dan keluar dari sini.

Lalu Luhan menangis. Air mata mengalir tanpa alasan dari dua sudut matanya, perasaannya serasa diremas oleh tangan absurd yang menyebalkan. Dewi batin sekaligus bawah sadarnya sedang bertengkar hebat dengan menjeritkan nama Sehun; penuh pro-kontra yang membingungkan. Kontradiksi yang tidak bisa dimengerti oleh Luhan. Afeksinya mengatakan ya tetapi kesan proteksinya mengatakan tidak.

Fakta-fakta baru telah masuk dalam daftar memorinya, tersimpan dengan baik di sebuah laci pikiran di otaknya. Luhan bisa mengingat semua yang dikatakan Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, Kai, atau pun Chanyeol. Topik yang mereka bicarakan tentang Sehun tetap sama; mengarah pada kata _playboy_ dan pada akhirnya malah mengaitkan salah satu mantan kekasih Sehun yang tiga minggu lalu diputuskannya.

Tiga minggu lalu. Itu berarti, seminggu setelah Sehun putus dengan si Wendy sialan itu, pemuda itu berhasil merayu Luhan dengan kalimat-kalimatnya. Tepat seminggu setelah Sehun resmi menjadi lajang, dia melirik Luhan dan melancarkan aksinya; menawarkan diri untuk mengantar Luhan pulang. Dan perbincangan tentang perasaan itu akhirnya berhasil menjadi awal hubungan mereka.

Luhan mengira jika hubungannya dengan Sehun akan berjalan seperti kisah yang lain. Tetapi nyatanya tidak. Pemuda itu malah memaksanya untuk melakukan _backstreet_. Terus memaksa dan memaksa hingga Luhan tidak bisa menolak lagi. Toh Luhan sudah jadi pacarnya. Kalau dia bilang tidak, rasa-rasanya itu bukan kemungkinan yang bagus.

Lagi pula, kenapa Sehun tidak ingin memberitahu semuanya?

_Mungkin dia takut pacarnya yang lain tahu,_ dewi batinnya mengatakannya di tengah isak tangis sambil melukis senyuman penuh remeh yang mengejek Luhan. Ketakutan tiba-tiba menyerbu dirinya, menendang-nendang keoptimisannya untuk terus memeluk Sehun dalam batas teritorinya dengan status pacaran. Tetapi ..,

Tetapi ..,

Oh!

Luhan baru menyadari jika dia salah mencari cowok. Di awal hubungan mereka, Luhan memang sempat berangan-angan untuk mengecap kebahagiaan yang lebih dahsyat dengan Oh Sehun. Walau mereka pacaran _backstreet_, setiap mereka bertemu dalam sebuah janji, Sehun akan memanjakannya dengan perhatian yang memabukkan. Mula-mula Luhan tidak terlalu keberatan dengan status _backstreet_nya. Namun setelah hari ini, ketika dia mendapat perilaku acuh sepanjang waktu dari Oh Sehun, dia mulai merasakan tekanan.

Bagus. Kiranya Oh Sehun itu seorang pangeran berkuda putih dengan jubah kebanggan yang siap menggiring Luhan ke singgasananya. Lalu memberitahu semua orang bahwa Sehun sudah menemukan satu puteri yang akan menjadi pendampingnya, yaitu Xi Luhan yang _luar biasa_.

Luhan terlalu kekanakan. Bahkan mimpinya nyaris menyerupai sebuah dongeng yang sering diperagakan oleh barbie. Dongeng fantasi yang tidak pernah nyata. Barangkali suatu saat akan datang seorang peri dengan sayapnya, atau putri duyung. Entahlah. Buat saja semuanya menjadi lebih tidak masuk akal lagi.

Hubungannya dengan Sehun memang tidak masuk akal. Ditambah dengan fakta-fakta itu. Pasrahkan saja semuanya pada Tuhan. Luhan sudah tidak punya kekuatan untuk berpikir lebih keras. Rasa-rasanya semua sudah buntu. Dia terjebak dalam sebuah labirin perasaannya.

Luhan menarik selimutnya semakin ke atas, menyembunyikan seluruh tubuhnya lalu meringkuk seperti bayi. Bahunya menggigil akibat tangisnya yang tidak bisa ditahan, geramannya muncul lalu disusul degukan memalukan yang terdengar berkali-kali. Rasa lelah hinggap di sekujur tubuhnya, memaksanya untuk segera merilekskan diri agar bisa tertidur.

Dia berharap, besok setelah pesta perayaan hubungan Kyungsoo dan Kai, Sehun sudah tidak ada di apartemen ini.

OoOoO

Luhan merasakan pergerakan lain di sekitar tubuhnya, lalu sesuatu yang berat melintang di sekitar dadanya. Hembusan nafas berat jatuh di sekitar tengkuknya, lalu ada yang mengendus antusias di sana—gerakannya nyaris sama seperti anjing pudle milik sepupunya. Samar-samar gendang telinganya menangkap geraman halus, begitu membakar hasrat ingin tahunya ketika kulitnya merasakan sentuhan nyata dari ujung jari. Ada dua kaki panjang yang mengait-ngait kakinya di bawah, mencoba menyelip susah payah tetapi Luhan tidak mengizinkannya. Kelopak matanya masih terpejam sempurna karena dia menganggap jika itu mungkin saja Kyungsoo yang berniat untuk bergabung tidur dengannya. Tetapi saat tengkuknya merasakan hisapan nyata di suatu titik, kelembapan membakar yang diikuti oleh belaian dari benda lembek tidak bertulang, Luhan bergidik dan tergoda untuk membuka kelopak mata walau dia enggan melakukannya.

Kepalanya merunduk, pandangannya menemukan sepasang lengan yang dibalut kulit seputih susu melingkar tepat di depan dadanya. Dan pemilik lengan berkulit albino itu memang sedang menghisap lehernya! Menggelikan sekali. Luhan meneleng ringkas dan cepat, matanya membeliak menemukan wajah Sehun yang dipenuhi binar aneh terselip dalam tengkuknya. Bibir pemuda itu bergerak di atas kulit lehernya, menciptakan fraksi aneh yang membuatnya meradang.

"Sehun!" Luhan nyaris menjerit, tetapi dia berhasil menggigit bibir dan mencegahnya. Tubuhnya menggeliat tidak nyaman ketika hisapan Sehun di tengkuknya terasa semakin kuat dan tidak terbantahkan. Desir aneh mengalir menuju aliran darahnya, mendidih dan siap meledak dalam keinginan yang tidak pernah dirasakannya. Tangannya bergerak mencoba melepaskan diri, kungkungan Sehun terlalu kuat. Dia sampai tersenggal tidak berdaya. "Hentikan!" ujarnya penuh waspada.

Sehun tidak gentar dengan protes yang dilayangkan Luhan, hisapannya terasa semakin dalam untuk beberapa detik. Decap manis sukses dikecap oleh lidahnya, menimbulkan rasa puas dalam batin. Luhan terus memberontak hingga membuatnya merasa terganggu. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk melepaskan tengkuk Luhan sambil menjilat bibirnya yang tampak mengilat basah. Matanya yang sayu menatap wajah gelisah Luhan di depannya. "Hai, Sayang," cengirnya tanpa rasa bersalah.

Luhan melirik penuh antisipasi ke arah pintu kamarnya kendati jantungnya berdentum dengan tempo tidak beraturan. "D-dimana yang lain?"

"Mereka teler," Sehun meletakkan kepala di bantal dan tampak setengah mengantuk.

Luhan mendelik tidak terima. "Kau tidak bisa tidur di sini!" tubuhnya bangkit dan bertumpu pada sikunya yang tertekuk, berusaha menghindar dari Sehun yang juga setengah teler di samping tubuhnya.

Seharusnya malam ini Luhan bisa tidur tenang. Setelah dia menangis lama sekali akibat memikirkan hubungannya dengan Sehun, dia didera oleh rasa lelah dan kantuk luar biasa. Pikirnya, semua akan baik-baik saja saat dia terbangun di lain hari—dengan bubuhan sinar matahari yang hangat, suasana apartemennya yang hening, bau harum dari masakan Kyungsoo, dan pikiran yang lebih tenang. Ya. Dia berpikir jika dirinya akan mendapatkan kejutan semacam itu pada esok hari.

Bukan .., bukan malah dibangunkan oleh Oh Sehun yang setengah teler!

"Sehun, _please_," mohonnya sambil menggoyang pundak kiri Sehun. "Kau harus keluar dari kamarku. Kyungsoo bisa saja bangun dan memergoki kita," ujarnya takut-takut. Bisa dibayangkan apa yang terjadi jika Kyungsoo benar-benar memergoki Sehun tidur di ranjangnya; mungkin gadis itu akan mengamuk. Luhan tidak punya keberanian untuk menceritakan hubungannya dengan Oh Sehun. Saat ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat. Beberapa waktu yang lalu dia masih mendengar kutukan Kyungsoo terhadap Sehun. Dan jika malam ini dia mengatakan yang sejujurnya, Kyungsoo akan kecewa.

"Sehun," Luhan berucap dengan nada berbisik penuh nada permohonan.

Sehun tidak menaruh peduli dengan protes yang dilontarkan oleh Luhan, tubuhnya tidak gentar kendati tangan mungil Luhan berusaha mengangkatnya dari ranjang ini.

"Jangan bikin masalah dan cepat keluar!" Luhan mencoba menendang Sehun, kakinya bergerak mendorong pemuda itu dengan sekuat tenaga. Sedikit demi sedikit, tubuh Sehun berhasil tergeser.

"Bukankah .., kau tidak ingin hubungan kita diketahui semua orang?" tanyanya saat Sehun berusaha mengacuhkannya. Dia menghela nafas panjang-panjang sebelum mengucapkan sesuatu. Kalimat yang lebih tegas. "Kalau kau terus di sini, kau akan menjadi pihak yang menghancurkan rencanamu sendiri!"

Tanpa diduga, Sehun tiba-tiba bangkit dan tangannya meraih dua pergelangan tangan Luhan, mencengkeramnya erat dengan salah satu telapak tangannya dan meletakkannya di atas kepala Luhan. Gadis itu menjerit protes, tetapi Sehun tampaknya tidak peduli _lagi_. Binar matanya tampak membara oleh kemarahan, seolah kesabarannya sudah habis karena kekeras kepalaan Luhan barusan. Sehun memutar posisi mereka hingga dia berada di atas Luhan, tampak begitu berkuasa dan siap untuk menjadi pengendali. Luhan mengeram marah demi melakukan pemberontakan, tetapi itu sia-sia.

"Diamlah selagi kau bisa diam, _Luhan_," Sehun mengatakannya dengan nada mengeram marah, menuai raut penuh ketakutan di wajah Luhan. "Aku tidak suka setiap kali kau mencoba protes tentang hubungan kita yang _ter_lindung dari orang-orang lain."

Luhan menggigit bibir. "Apa maksudmu dengan terlindung?" matanya memanas dan perlahan-lahan pandangannya mengabur. Semua yang sudah ditampung dalam otaknya tentang Oh Sehun kembali berkelebat. Perasaan sedih menghujam dadanya. Air mata serasa akan tumpah dari matanya yang terasa panas.

"Kau ingin menjadi pahlawan dalam hubungan kita?" Luhan menyipitkan kelopak mata, tetapi air matanya tidak menetes. "Pantas kau ingin menjalani _backstreet_. Kau ingin kembali dengan mantan pacarmu?"

Bibir Luhan yang bergetar hebat sulit sekali untuk dikendalikan. Tetapi gadis itu mencoba untuk terus mengucapkan apa yang bercokol dalam otaknya. "Jika saja kau tidak datang ke acara makan malam ini, mustahil aku tahu tentang_mu_. Kau—kau yang merayuku seminggu setelah putus dengan pacar terakhirmu. Kau yang—"

"Lalu sekarang, kau ingin mengatakan jika kau menyesal?!" Sehun tidak bisa mengendalikan nada suaranya, menghasilkan suara bentakan yang cukup keras hingga mampu membuat Luhan menitikkan air mata. Pemuda itu melukis raut tidak terima, diiringi alur nafas berantakan yang sarat kemarahan. Dari tadi dia sudah diam demi mendengarkan Luhan, tetapi nyatanya itu terdengar begitu memuakkan.

Luhan terlalu bertele-tele. Kesimpulannya, Luhan ingin mengatakan jika dia sudah menyesal menjadi pacar Sehun.

Dan hal itu berakhir pada Luhan yang menangis dengan begitu memilukan. Perasaannya sebagai wanita memberi bermacam-macam persepsi. Pemikiran yang paling negatif memberikan suatu argumen menyakitkan. Bahwasana Sehun mungkin sudah bosan dengannya; karena itu Sehun mampu mengatakan hal yang sedemikian rupa kepadanya. Persis seperti yang dikatakan Kyungsoo beberapa jam lalu; Sehun akan segera meninggalkan ceweknya jika bajingan itu sudah merasa bosan. Akal sehat Luhan sudah bersembunyi dan meringkuk di belakang sofa, tidak mau membantu memberikan tanggapan cerdas untuk dilontarkan kepada Oh Sehun. Yang dilakukannya malah meneteskan air mata, terus menerus.

"Cari saja cewek lain untuk ditiduri," Luhan berhasil menemukan lidahnya dan malah mengatakan hal sedemikian rupa hingga membuat Sehun membeliak kaget. Kepala Luhan menggeleng, perasaan sakit datang menghujam jantung-perasaannya. Matanya terpejam erat-erat sebab merasa tidak sanggup menatap wajah Sehun lagi. "Sehun, _please_. Aku tidak mau sakit hati lagi seperti dulu," isaknya.

Luhan kedengaran lucu. Sehun sampai merasa lemas karena lelucon yang satu ini. Melihat Luhan yang menangis, sisi laki-lakinya membentak dirinya sendiri. Dia sudah berpengalaman membuat cewek menangis. Tetapi entah mengapa kali ini rasanya terlalu menyakitkan. Luhan tidak boleh menangis karena dirinya.

"Tinggalkan saja," Sehun berhasil melunakkan nada bicaranya, mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan menghapus jejak air mata memuakkan di pipi Luhan. Dia berdesis penuh rasa bersalah, mengeryit ketika mulutnya bisa melontarkan kalimat itu. "Aku yang sudah jatuh terlalu jauh. Sebelum kau lebih terluka karena perasaanku," dua manik mata cokelat Sehun yang sebening kristal es menatap tepat ke arah Luhan. Kendati pilihan itu berkecamuk, dia tidak bisa membiarkan Luhan terus merasa sakit hati. Dia sudah memutuskan suatu pilihan. Opsi yang mungkin bisa membuat Luhan mengecap kebahagian lain; kendati itu bukan darinya.

Sehun mengedip sekali lalu memandang manik Luhan lekat-lekat. "Kau bisa meninggalkan aku."

Dan Luhan semakin merengek setelah mendengar hal itu.

Sehun bangkit namun dia merebahkan diri tepat di sisi tubuh Luhan, memeluk gadis rapuh itu dan menyandarkannya di dada. Lengan berototnya melingkar di pundak Luhan yang bergetar, memeluk begitu protektif sarat kenyamanan nyata. "Semua salahku, Luhan. Aku yang memulainya duluan."

Kelopak mata Sehun terpejam ketika merasakan pukulan kepalan tangan Luhan di rusuknya. "Seperti kata Chanyeol dan Kai, aku berengsek," ujarnya tanpa kebohongan. "Aku tidak bisa jadi cowok baik seperti yang kau impikan. Aku terlalu jauh dari angan-anganmu tentang cowok baik-baik yang bisa mengajakmu kencan biasa."

Luhan menyerah pada protesnya dan akhirnya memilih untuk menerima pelukan hangat dari Sehun yang selalu diidamkannya. Wajahnya terbenam sempurna di dada bidang Sehun, menangis lagi setelah mendengar apa yang dikatakan Sehun padanya. Lidahnya terlalu kelu untuk berucap, karenanya Luhan hanya menangis sambil mencoba merapatkan tubuh mereka.

"Aku sudah siap untuk terluka," Sehun berucap lagi sambil mengelus punggung sempit Luhan dengan jemarinya, memberi manuver singkat yang menenangkan di sana. Perasaannya bisa merasakan ketenangan saat penciumannya menghirup harum shampo di rambut Luhan. Tangannya terus bergerak menyalurkan impuls yang bisa membuat perasaan Luhan menjadi lebih baik. "Kau bisa meninggalkan aku kapan pun kau mau," ujarnya dengan nada rendah. "Sekarang, tidurlah," nada suaranya merendah. "Sayang."

TBC

End of Chap 1

UNAS sudah selesai! /dancing inthe rain/ Doain semua hasilnya memuaskan, UNAS serta SNMPTNnya ya, teman-temaaan~~

Dan, akhirnya chap satu udah selesai /lap keringat/ dan .., dan .., aku udah punya ff baru lagi lhoo yang siap diposting~ /uhuhu/ HunHan as always, and KrisTao. Bakal diposting kalo ff yang ini udah selesai. Jadi, ditunggu yaaa ..

Chap dua yang penuh konflik udah ngintip nih. Langsung baca chap ini, review, dan aku bakal posting chap 2 secepatnyaa~~ /bow/

Xoxo.


	4. 2A Interesting Game

**Warning!**** FF ini punya alur yang sangat panjang dan lambat, author sengaja membaginya dalam beberapa chapter. FF ini akan berakhir pada chap 4. Namun chapter yang dipublish bisa jadi merupakan alur lanjutan dari chapter sebelumnya (read: Chapter 1A or etc). Pastikan untuk siap membaca dengan sabar. **

**Are you ready for it?**

_Here we go .._

_._

_._

**Sick Beat of Mr. Collector**

**Genre : Drama, Romance**

**Rate : T+**

**Pairing : HunHan as Maincast. With other Exo Members as well.**

**Chapter : 2A **

**Warning : Genderswitch. Miss typo(s). ****Alur Lambat**

**Disclaimers : Saya hanya meminjam nama dari mereka untuk menemukan inspirasi dan membaginya dalam bentuk karya sastra. Ini hanya sebuah fanfiction dari fans untuk fans dengan kemampuan menulis yang sedikit melebihi ambang batas wajar. Hargai kerja keras author dengan mengklik tombol review dan tulis beberapa tanggapan. Muak dengan cast atau plot cerita? Just click a close button on your web browser, guys. Wanna chitchat? Click on PM button. Don't bash any cast or other, **_**please**_**.**

**Summary : Luhan tidak pernah membayangkan jika dirinya akan mendapat pernyataan cinta dari hoobaenya di kelas menari, Oh Sehun. Ingin menolak, tetapi nyatanya dia tidak sanggup. Oh Sehun ada di depannya, siap untuk menciumnya. Tetapi Luhan tidak bisa menerima hal itu begitu saja. Berhubungan dengan Oh Sehun membuatnya menjadi lebih ahli dalam membuat rahasia; Luhan terpaksa menyembunyikan hubungannya dengan Oh Sehun dari dua sahabat baiknya: Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Dua minggu setelahnya, Luhan dikejutkan oleh fakta baru yang dibawa oleh Kyungsoo. Suatu fakta yang luput dari perhatiannya, yang menyeret Luhan menuju lubang sakit hati hingga memaksanya untuk melakukan hal di luar batas—hanya untuk Oh Sehun.**

**BGM : TRANSFORMER by EXO**

Luhan berulang kali berpikir tentang suatu cara yang bisa membuatnya kabur dari Oh Sehun si _playboy_ sialan. Setelah makan malam di hari itu, mereka benar-benar tidur bersama tetapi keesokan harinya dia tidak menemukan Sehun di ranjangnya. Kai mengatakan sesuatu tentang Wendy-menelepon-dan-Sehun-langsung-tampak-bersemangat-untuk-pergi. Hal itu jelas menyakitinya. Perasaannya langsung merosot jatuh hingga menghantam pangkal perutnya, dia jadi kehilangan semangat untuk bertemu Sehun. Kepercayaannya terhadap Sehun sudah menguap entah kemana, membuatnya enggan untuk menelepon demi menuntut suatu kejelasan.

Lagi pula, hubungan mereka sudah berada di ambang batas. Luhan pikir, malam itu Sehun mencoba memutuskan dirinya—tetapi pemuda itu menggunakan kalimat berbelit agar dirinya tidak terkesan sebagai sosok yang jahat. Sehun bisa saja mengucapkan kata putus, tetapi kata itu tidak pernah terucap sebab keadaan Luhan waktu itu sudah sangat kacau. Pemuda itu pasti mencoba mengiba.

Menyedihkan sekali. Padahal kalau boleh jujur, Luhan tidak butuh dikasihani.

Selagi Luhan membiarkan Sehun yang _mungkin_ sedang bermain api di belakangnya, Luhan memikirkan suatu hal yang bisa membuat pemuda itu menyingkir dari sisinya. Keputusannya sudah bulat. Walau sisi hatinya berat untuk melepas Sehun, tetapi keputusan itu harus diambil olehnya. Jika tidak mau sakit hati, lebih baik dia mempersiapkan semuanya lebih awal. _Move on _ke cowok lain mungkin? Ya. Dia sedang mencari fokus baru, mencoba melupakan Sehun yang diam-diam sudah dicintainya. Strategi berpaling ini memang dianggap paling oke, tetapi dia tak kunjung mendapat hal yang lebih menarik dari Oh Sehun.

Sial. Memangnya seberapa baik Oh Sehun itu?

Berulang kali dia melontarkan pertanyaan yang sama dalam benak; namun dewi batin mau pun bawah sadarnya sama-sama menutup mulut. Ketertarikannya seolah tertutup, Sehun sudah memenuhi sisi-sisi perasaannya. Pendar cintanya ditelangkup oleh pemuda itu, tidak bisa bersinar demi pemuda lain.

Dobel sialan.

Luhan sudah cukup sakit hati. Bukankah begitu? Setelah kalimat Sehun di hari itu, tiga hari setelahnya dia mendapati Sehun yang sedang berbincang dengan seorang gadis berambut cokelat. Luhan tidak akan sakit hati jika Sehun hanya sekedar berbincang dengan teman ceweknya. Tetapi ternyata Sehun dan cewek itu pergi bersama ke suatu tempat; mereka saling bertautan lengan sambil melempar senyuman menyebalkan.

Cukup sampai waktu _itu_. Semisal mereka sudah benar-benar putus, Luhan tidak akan protes mengenai apa yang dilakukan Sehun bersama cewek lain. Namun masalahnya, pemuda itu melakukannya saat mereka masih diikat status pacaran. Meski pun Luhan tidak mau menangis saat memergokinya, sepulang dari kampus dia tetap menangis. Cengeng, sifat dasar seorang perempuan normal.

Sudah seminggu semenjak kejadian itu dan Luhan sama sekali belum mendapatkan pencerahan dari Tuhan. Pergi ke gereja bukanlah jalan keluar, Tuhan atau pun pastur mungkin tidak suka diajak kompromi untuk membahas Sehun. Dia juga tidak punya pilihan; Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo tidak bisa dimasukkan dalam lis penolongnya untuk kali ini.

Jadi selama seminggu ini, Luhan nyaris seperti orang linglung. Bingung sendiri.

Jam kuliahnya baru berakhir sekitar lima menit yang lalu dan sekarang Luhan tidak punya teman untuk menghabiskan rentang waktu kosong selama sejam sebelum memulai jam pelajaran yang lain. Segelas _bubble tea_ kesukaannya teracuhkan dengan baik tepat di hadapannya, sikunya bertelekan pada meja. Luhan masih berpikir keras di tengah keramain kantin kampus, otaknya mencoba berputar namun tak kunjung meraih ide yang bisa dibilang cukup bagus. Rencana. Dia mutlak membutuhkan itu.

"Melamun tanda punya masalah."

Seseorang mengatakan sesuatu lalu sebuah gelas _bubble tea_ lain terletak beberapa sentimeter dari gelas Luhan. Orang yang mengatakan kalimat itu mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Luhan dan melempar senyuman hangat bersahabat. Rambutnya cokelat dengan mata bulat berdouble eyelids, pipinya tidak terlalu tirus atau gembul; perpaduan sempurna untuk wajahnya yang tampan kendati tinggi tubuhnya di bawah rata-rata. Tinggi tubuhnya benar-benar bukan menjadi masalah karena wajahnya benar-benar tampan.

"Suho _Sunbae_," Luhan menyambut _sunbae_nya dalam klub menyanyi, ikut tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan setelah tertular virus persahabatan dari Suho. "Kau mengagetkanku," ringisnya penuh protes main-main.

"Jika aku tidak mengagetkanmu," Suho menjawab dan tampak tidak keberatan dengan cara bicara Luhan yang terkesan santai—kendati hubungan mereka adalah senior-junior. Lengannya tertekuk dan ikut berteletakan pada meja. "Kau pasti akan terus melamun lalu meneteskan liur."

Luhan cemberut mendengarnya. "Tidak untuk bagian meneteskan air liur, _Sunbae_," katanya sambil setengah mengeram penuh canda. Manik rusanya melirik gelas _bubble tea_ Suho lantas kembali mendongak. "Sedang tidak ada jam?"

Suho mengangguk. "Sejam lagi mata kuliahku akan dimulai," ujarnya. "Kau?"

"Sama," Luhan membenarkan, merasa lega sekaligus senang saat mendapat satu teman berharga yang akan menemaninya sepanjang sela jam kosong sebelum mata kuliah lain dimulai. Menatap wajah Suho yang setengah serius-setengahnya lagi bercanda, pikirannya disambar oleh ingatan berharga yang melibatkan suatu barang. "Aku baru ingat jika buku catatan _sunbae_ masih ada di tempatku."

Suho baru saja mengeluarkan buku tebal dari tasnya, membuka covernya, dan berniat membacanya. Tetapi kalimat Luhan barusan membuatnya urung untuk melafalkan deretan kalimat pada lembar bukunya. Kepalanya menoleh demi menatap Luhan dengan mata memicing penasaran. "Oh, ya? Catatan apa?"

"Tentang pelajaran musik klasik yang kulewatkan di pertemuan klub sekitar ..," Luhan memutar bola mata dan memasang raut berpikir keras. Dia mencoba menemukan kilasan waktu yang terjadi di masa lalu, tetapi sepertinya dia tidak ingat _kapan_. Sekitar sebulan atau tiga minggu lalu? Bahunya mengedik tidak yakin. "Apa _Sunbae_ tidak ingat?"

Suho tampak bingung selama beberapa saat lantas menggeleng dengan bibir mengerucut; kekhasan Kim Joomyun yang selalu membuatnya tampak _imut_ saat ekspresi _blank_ mendominasi wajahnya. Pemuda penuh _aegyo_ yang selalu disukai oleh Luhan. Dia dua tahun lebih tua dari Luhan tetapi _aegyo_ yang dimilikinya mengalahkan cowok mana pun. Mungkin seharusnya, Suho bisa masuk dalam lis cowok idaman Luhan.

Mungkin akan menyenangkan sekali jika Luhan bisa pacaran dengan cowok seperti Suho.

Luhan menggigit bibir dan mengerjapkan kelopak mata ketika pikiran tentang pacaran dengan Suho melayang bagai angan-angan. Pipinya jadi merona. "Aku akan membawanya. Besok?" mencoba mengalihkan pikiran, dia malah menawarkan hal itu sambil memiringkan kepala ke suatu sisi.

Jika Suho berucap ya, maka kesempatan untuk bertemu Suho _lagi_ bisa terbuka lebar.

Namun sayangnya, bukan kata _ya_ yang diberikan oleh Suho pada Luhan. Melainkan cubitan main-main yang dilayangkan oleh ibu jari dan telunjuk Suho pada pipi Luhan. Pemuda itu menarik pipi Luhan ke dua sisi yang berlawanan, menuai pekikan ribut penuh protes namun Suho malah terkekeh.

"Selalu bertingkah sok imut," kekehnya geli. "Aku tidak keberatan semisal buku itu masih ada di tempatmu sampai kapan pun. Tapi _please_, jangan mengedip dengan mata mata rusamu, Lulu."

Luhan mengelus pipinya yang terasa panas setelah dicubit secara tidak kemanusiaan oleh Suho, bibirnya semakin mengerucut maju. "Aku tidak bertingkah sok imut, tahuu!" lalu dirinya malah ikut terkekeh setelah tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa geli yang berhasil ditularkan oleh Suho terhadapnya. "Selalu saja mencubit pipiku."

"Memangnya kenapa?" Suho menyeruput _bubble tea_ taronya dan mendecap-decap tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari Luhan. "Ada yang cemburu?"

Bola mata Luhan berputar sejenak karena gerakan reflek, tiga detik setelahnya dia kembali menatap wajah menarik Suho. "Jangan bercanda," ringisnya, dewi batinnya ikut meringis dan memanggil suatu nama yang tidak asing. Tetapi Luhan berhasil mengacuhkan _nama_ itu. Perkembangan yang bagus. Dia sudah berhasil mengacuhkan nama orang _itu_ kendati hanya dalam benak. "Aku _single_," lalu bawah sadarnya menyahut dengan nada protes setelah mulutnya mengatakan hal itu.

"Wah, wah," Suho menggeleng beberapa kali; seolah dia sedang prihatin tentang status yang dikatakan Luhan. Tangannya terlipat di depan dada sementara salah satu alisnya naik, menimbulkan kerut samar pada dahinya. "Cewek cantik dan sok imut sepertimu ternyata masih _single_."

"Memangnya S_unbae_ punya pacar?"

Kepala Suho bergerak ke kiri-kanan sebagai jawabannya lalu kembali nyengirl lebar. "Belum untuk saat ini." Pandangannya beralih ke arah lain, tubuhnya bergerak demi menemukan posisi duduk yang lebih nyaman dengan salah satu tungkai tertekuk. Bibirnya melengkung saat senyuman misterius bermain-main di sana.

Luhan mencibir dengan gaya kekanakannya. "Sama-sama tidak punya pacar jadi kita berdua tidak berhak untuk saling mengolok, oke?"

Suho mengial genit ke arah Luhan, sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk seringai gurau. Tanpa diduga, dia mendekat dan memperpendek jarak di antara wajah keduanya, membuat Luhan terkejut namun gadis itu tidak berusaha untuk menghindar. Wajah Suho memang terlalu dekat dengannya, harum nafas mint Suho sampai menari-nari membelai indra penciuman Luhan. Wangi yang ringan dan menenangkan. Luhan sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan kedekatan wajah mereka. Keintiman yang sempurna.

Oh, barangkali Luhan sudah sinting.

"Oke," seringainya masih belum hilang, makin tampak jelas saat Suho menatap langsung ke manik mata Luhan. "Kalimatmu barusan terdengar menarik."

Luhan menaikkan salah satu alisnya. "Menurutmu, apa yang menarik?"

"Yang sesama _single_ itu, tentu saja."

Kalimat itu bukan berasal dari Suho, namun warna suara lain ikut nimbrung tanpa tahu sopan santun. Kedua orang itu menoleh ke sumber suara, menemukan Byun Baekhyun yang sudah duduk tepat di hadapan Luhan. Tubuhnya yang mungil dibalut kaus longgar tebal warna baby pink yang memamerkan sebagian pundaknya yang semulus kulit bayi. Rambut keemasannya yang penuh dengan ikal teratur mengembang cantik menyentuh punggungnya. Wajahnya tampak cantik dengan riasannya yang natural; tidak melupakan eyeliner di garis matanya. Baekhyun menatap Luhan dan Suho dengan tatapan antusias, terkejut sekaligus senang.

Sinyal milik Byun pasti sedang memancar dan sebentar lagi dia akan mencoba mengorek informasi mengenai _sesuatu_. Kesensitifan Baekhyun atas hal-hal baru tidak bisa diremehkan.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kalian ternyata dekat," kata Baekhyun setelah memberi salam kepada Suho lalu dia terkekeh tanpa rasa bersalah. "_Well_, maaf karena sudah menganggu."

"Sama sekali tidak mengganggu," Suho menanggapi dengan nada ramah—pengucapan yang berbeda saat dia sedang berbincang dengan Luhan. "Sedang menunggu jam kuliah selanjutnya?" Suho bosa-basi.

Baekhyun menatap Suho dan mengerjap sekali. "Tidak," jawabnya lugas lalu memandang Luhan. "Sedang menunggu Chanyeol, beberapa saat lagi dia akan ke sini," ucapnya setelah melirik jam tangannya. "Kalian berdua?"

"Sedang berbincang saja," Luhan melirik Suho yang telah berhasil mendapatkan kontrol diri di depan Baekhyun. Suho selalu luar biasa dengan kontrol diri yang dimilikinya, rautnya selalu tampak setenang gentang angin kendati sedang dihadapkan oleh suatu hal yang menegangkan.

Hal yang tidak bisa didapatkan Luhan.

"Tentang sesuatu yang _single_ itu tadi?" Baekhyun memasang raut tidak mengerti bercampur tertarik. Lalu dia mendeguk menertawakan saat Suho serta Luhan sama-sama menatapnya dengan binar mata yang sama. Instingnya sebagai mak comblang langsung berbunyi keras-keras memenuhi bawah sadarnya. "Kalian pacaran saja deh! Kyungsoo pasti akan senang sekali kalau tahu kalian pacaran."

Kalimat frontal dari Baekhyun memang selalu tidak terduga; terucap begitu saja tanpa tahu situasi. Luhan tersedak oleh keterkejutannya sedangkan Suho masih bertahan pada kontrol diri yang diam-diam diidamkan Luhan. Suho masih bersikap netral kendati dalam hati dia mulai mencibir sikap Baekhyun yang blak-blakan.

Itu sih blak-blakan yang keterlaluan. Luhan harus memperingatkan Baekhyun lain kali.

"Lucu yang aneh," Luhan segera menanggapi sebelum Baekhyun berucap semakin banyak dan tidak masuk akal. "Baek, kau benar-benar parah!"

"Kalian cocok kok!" Baekhyun tertawa renyah. "Pacaran saja! Lalu kalian akan jadi sepasang kekasih sempurna," kalimatnya terdengar lebih aneh saat nadanya dinaik-turunkan tanpa irama yang jelas. Telapaknya bergerak dan suara tepuk tangan ringan mengiringi desah tawanya, membuat dua orang yang duduk di hadapannya hanya bisa menatapnya cengo.

"Baek?"

"Oh, Channie!" Baekhyun langsung berteriak sesaat setelah menoleh dan tertawa puas manakala menemukan sosok kekasih yang ditunggunya. Tanpa tahu malu Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol dan mengecup pipi pemuda itu. Pandangannya mendapati Sehun yang berdiri tepat di samping Chanyeol; dia memberi isyarat pada pemuda itu dan dibalas dengan cuek oleh Sehun. "Aku tidak tahu kalau kau membawa Sehun."

"Dia butuh tumpangan," Chanyeol mengatakan alasannya lantas menatap Sehun dan Baekhyun bergantian. "Mau langsung pulang atau kembali berbincang dengan Luhan dan .., halo, Suho _Sunbae_."

Suho mengangguk dan tersenyum ke arah Chanyeol yang ramah; lalu ke Sehun yang tampak dingin tidak teridentifikasi.

"Duduk dulu, Channie," Baekhyun menyuruh Chanyeol serta Sehun untuk duduk dengan amat bersemangat. Kembali menatap Luhan dan Suho bergantian, dia tersenyum semakin lebar. "Aku baru membicarakan hal penting dengan _calon_ pasangan di hadapanku."

Wow. Baekhyun mengatakan kata calon-pasangan dengan nada ceplas-ceplos yang patut diacungi jempol. Luhan sampai takjub. Momennya pas sekali, pikirnya puas. Sehun ada di sini dan seharusnya pemuda itu diberi sedikit _pelajaran_ agar bisa merasakan cemburu.

Luhan bisa berharap, 'kan? Setidaknya, dia ingin membuat Sehun _sedikit _cemburu. Dengan begitu dia bisa memastikan perasaan seperti apa yang dirasakan Sehun padanya.

"Oh, kau bercanda," Luhan berusaha memasang raut netral kendati titik merah itu mulai datang menyerbu pipinya. Wajahnya tidak boleh terlalu merona, dia masih menghormati Sehun sebagai kekasihnya. Lagi pula, dia tidak mungkin melibatkan Suho dalam masalah ini.

"Kau sangat pintar memilih kalimat, Baekhyun," Suho meraih gelas minumannya dan menyeruput.

Luhan menoleh dan menatap Suho, bersyukur karena pemuda itu tidak terlalu menanggapi kalimat Baekhyun. Cukup dengan kata-kata, tidak akan melibatkan skinship antara dirinya dan Suho. Itu akan tampak memalukan; seolah-olah mereka adalah calon pasangan kekasih sungguhan.

"Begitulah Baekhyun. Kuharap _Sunbae_ tidak terlalu memikirkan kata-katanya," Luhan mengerling main-main ke Suho.

Kerlingan masih legal. Kendati, pemuda bernama Oh Sehun yang duduk di hadapannya itu masih memasang ekspresi flatnya. Raut musang sialan, Luhan tidak pernah suka saat Sehun mencoba bersikap cuek terhadapnya di depan orang lain. Hal itu menunjukkan status hubungan mereka yang memang sedang terancam.

"Aku serius!" Baekhyun berucap lagi dengan nada yang lebih bersemangat.

"Kau benar-benar serius?" Suho bertanya, Luhan menoleh menatapnya dan menangkap raut tenang Suho yang proporsional.

Baekhyun mengangguk sambil membelai dagunya yang licin. "Menurutku kalian saaaaangat cocok," dia menarik-ulur nada suaranya dan membuat Chanyeol gemas bukan main. "Bukankah aku benar? Luhan dan Suho memang cocok untuk pacaran?"

Luhan mengumpat dalam hati ketika Baekhyun bertanya kepada Chanyeol dan Sehun; di detik itu juga dia menemukan Sehun yang meliriknya langsung. Oh. Ada perasaan lain yang membuat Luhan merasa aneh saat tahu Sehun meliriknya dan memberi tatapan terbakar yang asing padanya.

Tatapan yang berusaha menghanguskan sesuatu menjadi sapuan debu halus. Luhan menggigil takut tetapi dia bersumpah untuk tidak gentar terhadap tatapan seperti itu. Kecemburuan mungkin sedang mencoba menendang raut musang sialan milik Sehun.

Bagus. Menyenangkan sekali.

"Kalian memang benar-benar cocok," Chanyeol memberi tanggapan dengan tulus serta cengiran lebar. Dua jempol tanganya terangkat, memberi gestur _yes_ untuk meyakinkan.

"Oh, hentikan," Suho terkekeh dengan aksen geli, menutup mulutnya yang berkedut menampilkan senyuman malu-malu dengan kepalan tangan. Matanya menyipit karena efek senyumannya yang lepas. Menolehan kepala, Suho menatap wajah pias Luhan. "Sahabatmu benar-benar di luar dugaan."

"Begitulah," Luhan meringis, berusaha untuk mengacuhkan pandangan Sehun yang mencoba melelehkan kepercayaan dirinya. Sebelum Sehun berhasil membuatnya bungkam dengan kalimat atau tindakan tidak terduga, akal sehatnya menggumamkan kata _melarikan diri_. Kabur. Luhan memutuskan untuk melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan kirinya, tersenyum lega saat menemukan jarum jam yang nyaris menunjuk angka sebelas di sana. _Timing_ yang benar-benar tepat. "Kurasa aku harus pergi," dia tersenyum dan menatap Baekhyun serta Chanyeol. Lalu pandangannya berakhir pada wajah Sehun.

Suho menoleh dan memutuskan untuk ikut memeriksa jam tangannya, terkejut. "Luhan benar," tubuhnya bangkit. "Aku juga harus pergi."

Kebetulan yang luar biasa (lagi), Luhan senang bukan kepalang saat tahu jika Suho juga akan pergi. Sebelum melancarkan kalimatnya, bola matanya bergulir demi mengerling kekasihnya; menemukan raut tidak suka di sana.

"Bagaimana jika pergi bersama?" Luhan menawarkan.

Baekhyun memandang ke arah sahabatnya dengan kilat penuh takjub. "Lulu," panggilnya setengah menahan tawa. "Kau mengajaknya pergi bersama?"

"Memang kenapa?" Luhan memandang Suho yang siap pergi dengannya. "Tidak boleh?"

"Kami pergi bersama karena kepentingan yang sama, bukankah itu legal?" Suho membela tanpa keberatan.

Gadis itu tersenyum puas menanggapi kalimat Suho yang selalu terdengar rasional, sekaligus bersyukur karena Suho tidak menolak ajakannya. Mendapati Sehun yang melempar tatapan tidak suka yang terasa sepanas arang, Luhan semakin gencar melakukan aksinya. Jika Sehun bisa bermain api di belakangnya, maka Luhan bisa bermain api di hadapan Sehun.

Terdengar adil, bukan?

Oh, benar! Luhan senang sekali dengan ide bermain api di _depan_ Oh Sehun. Pemuda itu bisa saja mengamuk saat mereka bertemu untuk yang kesekian kali; di tempat sepi yang terhindar dari teman-teman kampus. Perasaannya sebagai wanita sudah siap untuk mendapat kalimat yang menandakan akhir dari hubungan itu. Luhan benar-benar tidak ingin terlibat lagi dengan Sehun—sebelum dia merasakan sakit hati yang lagi-lagi mengundang tangis.

Dua telapak tangan Luhan tergulung kuat-kuat sebelum kakinya bergerak untuk melangkah meninggalkan bangku kantin ini. Mengabaikan Oh Sehun dengan pandangan mengancamnya, Luhan mencoba untuk terus mempertahankan senyuman di bibirnya.

"_Sunbae_," Chanyeol memanggil dan membuat Luhan serta Suho menoleh menatapnya. "Semua akan lebih lengkap jika _Sunbae_ mengantar Luhan pulang."

"Oh," Suho ketahuan terjebak dalam disorientasi yang begitu singkat, tetapi setelah kedipan kelopak mata, dia berhasil mendapatkan pengendaliannya. "Menurutmu begitu?"

"Strategi yang akan selalu berhasil untuk mendekati cewek," Baekhyun mengatakannya sembari mengial ke arah kekasihnya, mengingat suatu waktu di masa lalu saat Chanyeol menawarkan diri untuk mengantarnya pulang. "Tolong antarkan Luhan pulang, _Sunbae_. Aku selalu merasa kasihan jika mendapati dia pulang tanpa teman."

Suho mengatakan persetujuannya, lalu akhirnya menggiring Luhan untuk benar-benar pergi sebelum dia mendengar hal yang lebih aneh dari Byun Baekhyun dan kekasihnya. Seseorang yang sedari tadi berusaha memasang raut tidak peduli, diam-diam merasa terbakar oleh perasaannya sendiri.

Asam lambung dalam perut Sehun bergejolak dan dia .., muak.

Perasaan aneh merasuk dalam pori tubuhnya hingga mencapai pembuluh darah, menyebarkan ketidak sukaan yang nyaris membuatnya bangkit dan menarik lengan Luhan. Ketika pandangannya menemukan Luhan yang pergi dengan seorang cowok lain di sampingnya, kemarahan serasa merambati tiang kesabarannya. Untuk yang pertama kali, Sehun merasa benar-benar marah terhadap apa yang dilakukan seorang cewek.

Dan Luhan berhasil membuat perasaannya menjadi kacau.

TBC

Wow. Thanks alot buat readers yang udah fast respon /macam olshop/ buat ending chapter 1 kemaren. Terimakasih doanya jugaa. Yang baru UN sama kayak aku, pelukan dulu yuk? :') {} hahahaa maaf nih gabisa balas reviewnya satu-satuu :3

Oh, ya. Ada satu question yang _kayaknya_ harus dijawab, biar kita semua bisa saling dekat satu sama laiin.

Q : Biar bisa lebih akrab, aku manggil authornya apa nih?

A : Terserah deeeh .. Jiyoo? _Oke_. Kiki. _Oke_. Eonni-Saengie? _Oke_. Author pun, _oke_ /haa/ Terserah kok .. panggil aku semau kalian aja, senyamannya gitu deh . hahahaa

Ditunggu reviewnya, yaa. Yang jadi siders, cepet-cepet tobaat :3 biar kita sama-sama diuntungkan/? .. Salam kecuuup :*

Xoxo.


	5. 2B Kill the Feels

**Warning!**** FF ini punya alur yang sangat panjang dan lambat, author sengaja membaginya dalam beberapa chapter. FF ini akan berakhir pada chap 4. Namun chapter yang dipublish bisa jadi merupakan alur lanjutan dari chapter sebelumnya (read: Chapter 1A or etc). Pastikan untuk siap membaca dengan sabar. **

**Are you ready for it?**

_Here we go .._

_._

_._

**Sick Beat of Mr. Collector**

**Genre : Drama, Romance**

**Rate : T+**

**Pairing : HunHan as Maincast. With other Exo Members as well.**

**Chapter : 2B **

**Warning : Genderswitch. Miss typo(s). ****Alur Lambat**

**Disclaimers : Saya hanya meminjam nama dari mereka untuk menemukan inspirasi dan membaginya dalam bentuk karya sastra. Ini hanya sebuah fanfiction dari fans untuk fans dengan kemampuan menulis yang sedikit melebihi ambang batas wajar. Hargai kerja keras author dengan mengklik tombol review dan tulis beberapa tanggapan. Muak dengan cast atau plot cerita? Just click a close button on your web browser, guys. Wanna chitchat? Click on PM button. Don't bash any cast or other, **_**please**_**.**

**Summary : Luhan tidak pernah membayangkan jika dirinya akan mendapat pernyataan cinta dari hoobaenya di kelas menari, Oh Sehun. Ingin menolak, tetapi nyatanya dia tidak sanggup. Oh Sehun ada di depannya, siap untuk menciumnya. Tetapi Luhan tidak bisa menerima hal itu begitu saja. Berhubungan dengan Oh Sehun membuatnya menjadi lebih ahli dalam membuat rahasia; Luhan terpaksa menyembunyikan hubungannya dengan Oh Sehun dari dua sahabat baiknya: Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Dua minggu setelahnya, Luhan dikejutkan oleh fakta baru yang dibawa oleh Kyungsoo. Suatu fakta yang luput dari perhatiannya, yang menyeret Luhan menuju lubang sakit hati hingga memaksanya untuk melakukan hal di luar batas—hanya untuk Oh Sehun.**

**BGM : ****시선 둘****, ****시선 하나 ****(What If ..) ****by EXO**

Suho tidak main-main dengan kalimatnya untuk mengantarkan Luhan pulang seusai jam kuliahnya habis. Mulanya Luhan menampik karena merasa tidak enak, namun Suho menolak membiarkannya pulang sendiri. Mereka benar-benar pulang bersama kendati atmosfernya diliputi kecanggungan pada tiap langkah menuju apartemen. Didorong oleh rasa bersalah yang serasa bercokol di dada, Luhan memutuskan untuk meminta maaf atas kalimat-kalimat dari Baekhyun serta Chanyeol. Dia berharap jika Suho bisa memaklumi watak sahabatnya yang memang blakblakan. Untungnya, Suho bisa mengerti walau hanya dengan penjelasan singkat.

Mereka berpisah tepat di depan pintu apartemen Luhan, tanpa membiarkan pintu itu terbuka karena Luhan sudah bisa menebak reaksi Kyungsoo saat menemukan Suho. Salam perpisahan terucap dengan begitu singkat, Suho langsung pergi karena dia harus menjemput temannya—mungkin itu teman spesial, Luhan menafsirkannya seperti itu. Begitu Suho menghilang di ujung tangga, Luhan langsung masuk ke dalam dan disambut oleh teriakan Kyungsoo.

Sial. Baekhyun pasti sudah menceritakan apa yang terjadi di kampus; sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Suho. Pertanyaan mengalir seperti air dari mulut Kyungsoo, memenuhi ruang berpikir Luhan tanpa menghiraukan kebingungan yang dialami olehnya. Tidak mau menjawab tentang apa yang sebenarnya menjadi alasannya untuk melakukan itu semua, akhirnya Luhan pamit untuk mandi. Kyungsoo pasti tidak akan membiarkannya pergi begitu saja.

Seusai mandi, ada sepiring nasi goreng kimchi dengan daging olahan yang dicincang di atas meja makan. Harumnya begitu nikmat dan berhasil membuat perut Luhan keroncongan, memaksa lidahnya agar dibiarkan mengecap seperti apa rasa makanan itu. Kyungsoo yang menjadi dewi pencipta masakan itu nyengir di kursinya, memaksa Luhan untuk duduk. Jenis senyuman yang menakutkan; penuh muslihat dan rayuan dari Kyungsoo. Luhan tidak mau memikirkannya lebih lanjut, dia langsung duduk dengan senang hati alih-alih berkutat dengan senyuman itu. Pada suapan pertama, mereka masih diam. Begitu pula di suapan kedua hingga ke lima. Tetapi setelahnya, akhirnya Kyungsoo kembali bertanya.

"Jadi, kau benar-benar sedang dekat dengan Suho _Sunbae_?" tanyanya sembari mengedipkan kelopaknya, matanya yang bulat membeliak lebar-lebar. Sorot matanya tampak serius dengan kilatan memaksa, Luhan ingin sekali menghindar dari tatapan semacam itu.

"Tidak, Kyung," jawab Luhan tanpa menghentikan gerakan mengunyah. Beberapa suap lagi nasi goreng di piringnya akan habis, dengan begitu dia bisa kabur ke kamarnya sendiri.

"Lalu, kenapa Suho Sunbae _mau_ mengantarmu pulang?"

Luhan memutar mata sebelum kembali menyuapi mulutnya dengan nasi goreng. Kepalanya mendongak demi menatap Kyungsoo dengan mata disipitkan. "Apa tidak boleh?" bibirnya berkedut menahan cibiran. "Suho _Sunbae_ itu orang baik. Dia tidak mau membiarkanku pulang sendiri. Sudah, itu saja."

"Pfht," Kyungsoo menelan kunyahannya dan mengolok dengan suaranya. "Setiap hari kau selalu pulang sendiri. Lalu kenapa kau tidak pulang dengannya setiap hari?"

"Karena Suho _Sunbae_ sudah punya cewek incaran," akhirnya Luhan mengatakan suatu hal yang sedari tadi coba ditahan oleh lidahnya. Menggigit bibir dengan dahi berkerut, dia mencoba untuk membuat Kyungsoo tidak terlalu terkejut. "Dia bukan _playboy_ yang sedang ingin merayuku. Suho _Sunbae_ benar-benar orang baik. Jika suatu hari dia mendapati cewek lain pulang sendiri, mungkin dia akan menawarkan diri untuk mengantarnya pulang."

"Kalau begitu, itu adalah salah satu tindakan yang menyalah gunakan kebaikan," Kyungsoo mencibir. "Kau tidak tergoda untuk naksir kepadanya?"

Sekali lagi Luhan memutar bola mata. "Tidak."

"Bagus deh," Kyungsoo memandangi nasi goreng di piringnya dan mendesah dengan pundak yang dilemaskan. Seolah dua pundaknya baru dijatuhi batu gunung yang besar secara tak kasat mata. "Karena tidak seharusnya kau naksir ke orang yang salah."

Kalimat Kyungsoo barusan nyaris terdengar seperti sindiran secara langsung. Atau barangkali itu benar-benar sebuah sindiran? Luhan tidak mau terlalu mempertimbangkannya, bisa-bisa dia menjadi semakin kalut. Masalahnya dengan Oh Sehun sudah membuatnya nyaris gila, dia tidak mau dipusingkan dengan hal-hal lain. Setelah mereka putus, maka penderitaan Luhan akan segera berakhir.

Tiba-tiba bel pintu ditekan dua kali oleh seseorang, Kyungsoo memandang Luhan dengan alis terangkat. Luhan mengedikkan bahu namun pada akhirnya Kyungsoo bangkit demi menghampiri interkom.

"Menurutmu," Kyungsoo tampak terkejut saat mendapati visual yang ditampilkan oleh layar interkomnya. Namun jemarinya tetap menekan tombol _open_ dan melangkah menghampiri pintu masuk. "Apa yang dilakukan oleh seorang _playboy_ kelas kakap di apartemen kita?"

Luhan menoleh meninggalkan piringnya yang kosong, mengetahui jika Kyungsoo sudah menyentak pintu untuk menyambut tamu mereka. Mungkin Kai sedang ingin berkunjung. Bagus. Dengan begitu perhatian Kyungsoo akan teralihkan. Luhan membawa piring kotornya ke wastafel dan mencucinya. Saat dirinya melepas sarung tangan karet pinknya dan menggantungnya di leher wastafel, pandangannya menjumpai sosok Kyungsoo yang berdiri di samping meja makan dengan tangan bertelekan pada pinggang.

"Apa?"

"Oh Sehun datang kemari dan dia mencari_mu_," kata Kyungsoo dengan mimik tidak percaya.

Seketika itu juga, Luhan merasa jika dirinya baru saja dibiarkan duduk di sebuah kursi listrik dan disetrum habis-habisan hingga darahnya mendidih. Rasa was-was melambung tinggi memenuhi benaknya, kemarahan Oh Sehun jelas membayang di pikirannya. Dan semuanya terasa kian lengkap dengan tatapan menuntut dari Kyungsoo yang terus didapatkannya.

Sial.

"Untuk apa?" Luhan masih berusaha untuk bersikap netral.

"Entah," Kyungsoo juga tampak tidak mengerti seperti Luhan. "Dia bilang jika dia ingin bicara denganmu."

"Oh," Keberanian Luhan serasa digerogoti oleh ketidak berdayaan. Mungkin Oh Sehun datang untuk mengungkit masalah yang berhubungan dengan Suho. Pemuda itu pasti akan mengajaknya keluar sebentar demi menghindari Kyungsoo, tetapi Luhan bersumpah untuk tidak keluar dari apartemen ini dengan Oh Sehun.

Selain karena dia diliputi perasaan ingin segera melepaskan diri dari Sehun, Luhan juga merasa marah setelah kejadian memuakkan itu. Saat mendapati Sehun dengan seorang cewek saling menautkan lengan. Ketika kecemburuan—Luhan lebih suka menyebutnya sebagai tingkah tidak terima karena harga dirinya sebagai pacar sudah dicoreng oleh percobaan perselingkuhan yang dilakukan Sehun—memenuhi akal sehatnya, akhirnya dia setuju untuk membuat Sehun terbakar.

"Cepat temui dia dan kalau bisa," suara Kyungsoo kembali terdengar, begitu menyentak Luhan yang setengah melamun. "Kau harus mengusirnya dan memalingkan pandangan tiap bertemu dengannya."

"Tentu saja aku akan melakukannya, Kyung," Luhan meninggalkan wastafel dan mengial setuju ke arah Kyungsoo sebelum menghampiri ruang tamu. Percikan lega bercampur gelisah muncul di celah dadanya saat mengetahui Sehun sedang duduk dengan punggung tegak di sofa, kepalanya menoleh dan mereka bertatapan. Luhan berusaha mengatur ekspresinya, lalu dia menghampiri sofa. "Hai."

Sehun mengedip sekali saat mendengar sambutan tidak penting dari kekasihnya. Dia mengacuhkan sambutan tidak berguna itu lantas menghela nafas sebelum mengatakan apa yang tertahan di pangkal lidahnya. "Kau pasti sudah bisa menebak apa yang membuatku susah-susah datang ke mari, Lulu."

Pipi Luhan terbakar oleh perasaan senang ketika mendengar Sehun menyebut nama imutnya—walau dengan nada yang terkesan dingin. Kepedulian yang nyata, dia benar-benar merasakannya. Namun respon yang diberikannya tidaklah harus berlebihan, sudut matanya mendapati sosok Kyungsoo yang mondar-mandir dari dapur ke kamar—terus konstan seperti itu.

"Sayang sekali," Luhan duduk dengan begitu anggun, memiringkan kepala dan menatap wajah dingin kekasihnya. Lagi-lagi Sehun memasang raut musang—yang amat dibencinya. Dua lengannya terlipat di depan dada. "Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau _mau_ susah-susah datang ke mari tanpa menelepon."

"Aku melihatmu diantar oleh Suho."

Luhan menautkan alis. "Lalu?"

"Kukira kau cuma main-main soal diantar pulang," raut Sehun tampak seribu kali lebih dingin, begitu dominan dan nyaris membuat lutut Luhan yang tidak terlindungi apa pun bergetar samar. "Ternyata, kalian benar-benar pulang bersama. Punya niat untuk pacaran?"

Luhan menertawakan kalimat Sehun namun sedetik kemudian dia menggigit bibir dengan gelisah. Dia masih tidak melupakan fakta bahwa Sehun itu kekasihnya. "Apakah itu ide bagus?"

Sehun mengedikkan bahu tanpa beban sementara bunyi desisan keluar dari bibirnya. Pandangannya mengedar ke seluruh ruangan lalu kembali menatap Luhan. "Kukira tidak," ucapnya dingin.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku masih pacarmu?"

Luhan terkesiap oleh kata-kata Sehun yang tidak terduga, matanya langsung jelalatan mengitari ruangan demi mengantisipasi semuanya. Pertanyaan seputar 'Dimana Kyungsoo berada' berputar-putar dalam benaknya. Bercampur dengan kegelisahan akibat aksi Sehun yang duduk di hadapannya.

Oh Sehun ternyata punya nyali yang seperti itu.

"Aku tidak mengerti," Luhan menemukan lidahnya, berusaha untuk melontarkan kalimat tanpa mengubah nadanya menjadi sedikit lebih tinggi atau pun rendah. "Bukankah dulu kau yang ingin untuk menutupi segalanya?"

"Aku juga tidak mengerti," Sehun merebahkan punggung di sofa namun tatapannya tidak beralih sedetik pun. "Kenapa rasanya aku ingin sekali marah kepadamu karena membiarkan cowok lain mengantarmu pulang."

"Kenapa kau marah?"

"Karena kau kekasihku."

Luhan kembali terkejut. "Kalau begitu," kalimatnya terputus ketika gelegak tidak terima terasa menonjok ulu hati saat memori tentang kedekatan Sehun dengan cewek lain melayang di udara. "Kenapa kau membiarkan gadis lain menautkan lengannya padamu?"

Ekspresi Sehun tercoreng oleh keterkejutan. Wow, Xi Luhan berhasil membuat Oh Sehun terkejut. Itu hal baru yang didengar oleh Sehun; kenapa dia tidak keberatan saat cewek lain menautkan lengan padanya. Semua mantan kekasihnya; yang selalu suka rela menyerahkan cinta dan raganya untuk Sehun, tidak pernah menuntut hal-hal seperti itu. Mereka semua tahu jika Sehun _playboy_. Dan melihat Sehun bermesraan dengan gadis lain adalah resiko yang harus ditanggung.

Jawaban yang dibutuhkan Luhan sangat simpel. Salah satu sudut bibirnya terangkat melukis seringai main-main. "Seperti yang mereka bilang," suaranya teredam di pangkal tenggorokan saat pandangannya tampak lebih tajam dan mengancam dari sebelumnya. "Karena aku berengsek."

Mendengar hal itu, palu besar dari besi serasa menggedor perasaan Luhan yang sensitif. Tahu-tahu, matanya sudah dipenuhi air mata yang siap menetes. Sial. Rasanya ternyata _sangat_ menyakitkan. Luhan tidak pernah memprediksi apa yang akan dirasakannya saat berada di ambang batas hubungan dengan Sehun di depannya. Pikirnya, dirinya akan terhindar dari tangis cengeng. Namun nyatanya, di awal saja rasanya Luhan ingin sekali menangis.

Dia kehilangan kalimat cerdas yang bisa dilontarkannya untuk Sehun. Pikirannya serasa _blank_ sebagai akibat dari keterkejutannya yang luar biasa. Berpikir. Luhan memaksa otaknya untuk berpikir.

"Mudah sekali mengatakannya," Luhan menautkan ke sepuluh jemarinya erat-erat, memilih merendahkan pandangan dan memandang lututnya sendiri. "Pada awalnya, kau menyuruhku untuk merahasiakan semuanya. Dan saat kau ingin membukanya, kau hanya perlu bilang _buka_."

"Bukankah seorang cowok memang menjadi dominan di sebuah hubungan yang seperti ini?"

Luhan memandang Sehun dengan matanya yang penuh air mata, melotot lebar-lebar dan tidak membiarkan sebulir pun menetes dari kelopaknya. Sialan benar pemuda itu. "Kenapa kau membiarkan gadis lain menautkan lengannya padamu?" tanyanya dengan susah payah walau tenggorokannya terasa sakit setengah mati. "Apa yang sudah kau lakukan selama seminggu ini?"

Dua alis Sehun melengkung tajam, egonya bergejolak liar. Adrenalinnya berpacu ketika mendapat tatapan penuh intimidasi dari gadis rusa di hadapannya. Hal yang lagi-lagi baru untuknya. "Kejujuran atau kebohongan?"

Pemuda itu barusaha menantangnya, menganggap seolah ini semua adalah lelucon yang siap ditertawakan. Luhan juga ingin menganggapnya seperti itu. Tetapi rasa sakit yang entah berasal dari mana serasa mencekal celah dada serta pangkal tenggorokannya. Pertanyaan itu diacuhkan olehnya, dirasa begitu tidak penting karena Luhan sibuk menenangkan pikirannya sendiri. Gawat. Setelah Sehun mengatakan apa yang ingin dikatakannya, mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan menangis.

Gawat.

_Gawat_.

"Aku tidur dengan tiga cewek,"

Dan Luhan menitikkan air mata.

"Dan malam ini aku punya janji dengan adik kelas. Menurutmu, apa aku perlu membawamu ke sana untuk memberimu pelajaran karena sudah membiarkan cowok lain mengantarmu pulang?"

"Cukup," Luhan mengeram saat bulir lain menetes dari sudut matanya. Kelopaknya mencoba berkedip tetapi dia tidak membiarkannya. Otaknya sudah kosong dan jalan keluar yang bisa didapatkannya hanyalah kata putus. "Kita berakhir."

Dan sebilah pisau kasat mata berhasil menyakiti Sehun saat gendang telinganya diterpa oleh keinginan Luhan. Dilanda disorientasi singkat hingga membuat kepalanya pening, Sehun merasa aneh. Perasaan asing yang ingin sekali membuatnya berteriak kepada gadis itu demi menyerukan kata _tidak_ dengan lantang.

Kesalahannya, Sehun tahu jika gadis itu _mampu _mengatakannya karena kesalahannya.

Sehun menyembunyikan gelungan kepalan tangannya, uratnya menyembul di pelipis serta perpotongan lehernya. "Kalau aku tidak mau?"

"Tetapi aku ingin," Luhan masih tidak gentar untuk memandang Sehun dengan sorot terluka. "Bagaimana aku bisa bertahan dengan cowok berengsek sepertimu?"

"Kau ingin putus tetapi kau menangis," Sehun mengatakannya dengan nada mengolok, walau sebenarnya, dia mengucapkannya agar Luhan kembali menimbang segalanya. Ketidak siapan dirasakan mutlak oleh Sehun. Rasa tidak rela memenuhi kepalanya. "Bukankah itu berarti kau masih mencintaiku?"

Luhan tidak mampu lagi untuk mengangkat kepala, dia merunduk dan membiarkan air mata jatuh deras menghantam pahanya. "Pergi, Sehun. Kumohon."

"Kenapa kau ingin aku pergi?" Sehun bertanya seperti orang bodoh. "Ketimbang bertanya apakah aku berbohong atau tidak tentang hal itu?"

"Tidak perlu," Luhan berucap di sela isak tangisnya. Sedikit demi sedikit dia mencoba mengangkat kepala, menatap Sehun dari matanya yang berair. "Karena aku sudah tahu."

"Semuanya?"

Luhan mengangguk.

"Tidak, Lu," Sehun akhirnya bangkit dari duduknya dan mengalihkan pandangan. Suara hatinya menjeritkan nama Luhan berulang kali, namun egonya melarang untuk kembali duduk dan menjelaskan semuanya. "Kau tidak tahu semuanya."

"Jika pun aku tidak tahu," Luhan menghapus air mata di pipi dengan gerakan kasar dan mulai terengah karena tidak sanggup menahan luapan kesedihannya. Kesedihan sialan, lebih tepatnya. Memutuskan untuk berdiri, dan tidak melepaskan pandangan Sehun, dia mencoba mengatakan apa yang ada dalam otaknya. "Jika pun aku tidak tahu, aku benar-benar tidak ingin tahu, Sehun."

Telapak tangan Sehun semakin tergelung kuat, buku-buku jemarinya memutih. Siletan tajam di ulu hatinya semakin terasa menyiksa, tidak terbantahkan. "Apakah rasanya sesakit itu?"

"Ya."

"Kita bisa berakhir," Sehun mengatakannya dan dia mendapat tonjokan tidak terduga pada dadanya. Mulutnya yang mulai terasa kelu kembali mencoba berucap. "Tetapi aku ingin menuntut satu jawaban, yang penuh kejujuran," kelopaknya terpejam selama dua detik selagi dia menghirup nafas panjang. Setelahnya, pandangannya kembali menampar Luhan. "Apakah kau mencintaiku?"

"Ya," Luhan menggigit bibir ketika jawabannya meluncur tanpa keraguan. "Kupikir aku jatuh cinta kepadamu. Dan bukankah itu kesalahan? Kau _playboy_, berengsek," deguknya tidak berdaya. "Aku selalu menginginkan perpisahan ini, sudah membayangkan hal apa yang perlu kulakukan padamu. Kukira tidak akan menyakitkan. Tetapi .., tetapi .."

"Benar-benar menyakitkan," Sehun menyambungnya, sekaligus mengutarakan apa yang sedang dirasakannya. Tungkainya yang panjang melangkah demi mendekati Luhan, telapaknya jatuh di pundak Luhan yang bergetar hebat. "Baiklah. Lagi pula aku sudah siap untuk sakit hati."

Ketika Luhan masih merunduk dan sibuk dengna tangisnya, tanpa diketahuinya Sehun memperpendek jarak di antara wajah mereka. Satu ciuman kupu-kupu dari bibir tipis Sehun jatuh di kening Luhan, menyebarkan impuls yang membuat seluruh sendi serta syaraf keduanya lumpuh tidak berdaya. Cuman berlangsung selama 3 detik, dan efeknya benar-benar luar biasa.

Ciuman pertama Luhan.

Begitu pula ciuman pertama Sehun—di _kening_ seorang gadis.

TBC

End of Chap 2

Huee .. seneng banget sama respon kalian di chap sebelumnyaa :"") awalnya waktu aku mau publish chap 2A kemaren, aku sempat takut gitu; soalnya di chap 2A kan momen HunHannya dikiiiit banget /bahkan nggak ada percakapan antara HunHan/ takutnya sih guenya dibash gegara nggak munculin HunHannya. Tapi, tapi .., kalian malah sukaaa .. aw aw /peluk satu-satu {}/ sumpah deh, kalian bikin aku pengen cepet-cepet update teruuus .. hii gemeees .. /tebar ciuman HunHan/ dan, ada yang tanya tentang sesuatu nih.

_Ini Jiyoo author KyuMin, ya?_ Hohohoo, benar sekali. Ini Jiyoo yang dulu /ambil kaca/ senengnyaa masih ada yang inget sama aku, walau ingetnya juga samar-samar :') /peluk rikha-chan dulu :3 {}/

Daan, nggak nyangka juga kalo ada yang minta kontak sosmed author biar bisa komunikasi. Well, mention twitter aja, ya / jiyoo961015/ tapi akunya lagi off soalnya gapunya kuota /yaelah/

Love you, semuanyaa .. apalagi yang ngasih komentar heboh-heboh dan panjang. Seneng deh kalo kalian ngetik review panjang, jadi pengen kasih pelukan langsung wkwk ditunggu chap depannya. Dua chap/? lagi udah ending lhoo

Xoxo.


	6. 3A Pure Dedication (-M)

**Warning!**** FF ini punya alur yang sangat panjang dan lambat, author sengaja membaginya dalam beberapa chapter. FF ini akan berakhir pada chap 4. Namun chapter yang dipublish bisa jadi merupakan alur lanjutan dari chapter sebelumnya (read: Chapter 1A or etc). Pastikan untuk siap membaca dengan sabar. **

**Are you ready for it?**

_Here we go .._

_._

_._

**Sick Beat of Mr. Collector**

**Genre : Drama, Romance**

**Rate : M**

**Pairing : HunHan as Maincast. With other Exo Members as well.**

**Chapter : ****3A**

**Warning : Genderswitch. Miss typo(s). ****Alur Lambat**

**Disclaimers : Saya hanya meminjam nama dari mereka untuk menemukan inspirasi dan membaginya dalam bentuk karya sastra. Ini hanya sebuah fanfiction dari fans untuk fans dengan kemampuan menulis yang sedikit melebihi ambang batas wajar. Hargai kerja keras author dengan mengklik tombol review dan tulis beberapa tanggapan. Muak dengan cast atau plot cerita? Just click a close button on your web browser, guys. Wanna chitchat? Click on PM button. Don't bash any cast or other, **_**please**_**.**

**Summary : Luhan tidak pernah membayangkan jika dirinya akan mendapat pernyataan cinta dari hoobaenya di kelas menari, Oh Sehun. Ingin menolak, tetapi nyatanya dia tidak sanggup. Oh Sehun ada di depannya, siap untuk menciumnya. Tetapi Luhan tidak bisa menerima hal itu begitu saja. Berhubungan dengan Oh Sehun membuatnya menjadi lebih ahli dalam membuat rahasia; Luhan terpaksa menyembunyikan hubungannya dengan Oh Sehun dari dua sahabat baiknya: Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Dua minggu setelahnya, Luhan dikejutkan oleh fakta baru yang dibawa oleh Kyungsoo. Suatu fakta yang luput dari perhatiannya, yang menyeret Luhan menuju lubang sakit hati hingga memaksanya untuk melakukan hal di luar batas—hanya untuk Oh Sehun.**

**BGM : ****My Answer ****by EXO**

Putus cinta.

Seingat Luhan, putus cinta tidak pernah terasa semenyakitkan ini. Pada awalnya, dia memang terjebak dalam tangisan dan kesedihan mutlak yang diekspresikan lewat raungan bercampur air mata. Nafsu makannya menguap, tubuhnya tampak makin kurus dan kulitnya pucat. Semangatnya mengendap oleh sakit hati, membuatnya merasa enggan untuk melakukan apa-apa. Senyuman palsu berulang kali dilukis pada belah bibirnya, tetapi semua orang yang melihatnya selalu melempar tatapan prihatin yang kentara.

Itu menyakitkan. Padahal sudah sebulan lebih. Tetapi Luhan masih belum bisa mengeyahkan perasaan tidak rela itu; karena sudah minta putus ke Sehun. Tiap kali dia mengingat tindakannya yang dengan tegas minta putus, dewi batinnya selalu menjerit protes dan menyalahkannya. Bawah sadarnya mengoloknya kejam, mengatakan sesuatu tentang cinta yang harus dipertahankan tetapi Luhan mengindahkan itu semua.

Segalanya telah terjadi. Sehun sudah pergi dari sisinya. Tentu saja kedatangannya ke apartemen sebulan lalu sangat mengejutkan—apalagi bagi Kyungsoo. Hari itu juga, saat Sehun sudah meninggalkan apartemen, Luhan langsung berlari menuju kamarnya dan menangis kencang di atas bantal. Kyungsoo datang entah dari kamarnya atau dapur, membawa segudang pertanyaan yang tidak bisa dijawab oleh Luhan dan semuanya berhubungan dengan Oh Sehun. Sahabatnya merasa sangat terkhianati, tetapi Kyungsoo tidak bisa marah pada Luhan yang sedang menangis karena baru putus cinta.

Akhirnya, setelah Baekhyun datang, Luhan menceritakan semua yang terjadi antara dirinya dan Sehun. Tanpa kebohongan atau pun rekayasa, dia membiarkan dua sahabat terbaiknya mengetahui semuanya. Baik Baekhyun atau Kyungsoo sama-sama menyayangkan tindakan Luhan, tetapi mereka tidak banyak berkomentar apalagi _menyalahkan_. Sebagai seorang sahabat, mereka memberi pengertian yang sekiranya bisa membuat Luhan sedikit lebih tegar. Bahkan Kyungsoo sempat memuji nama Tuhan saat Luhan mengatakan jika Oh Sehun belum pernah menyentuhnya—atau menciumnya. Setidaknya, karena pernyataan itu, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun mengurungkan niat untuk pergi membunuh Oh Sehun di detik itu juga.

Berhari-hari saat Luhan terjebak dalam kesedihan putus cintanya, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun selalu menawarkan diri untuk menghibur. Mereka tidak pernah absen untuk melontarkan lelucon demi mendapat secercah senyuman manis Luhan. Namun sayangnya, hingga sebulan setelah kejadian itu, Luhan masih terselimuti mendung kesedihan. Baik Baekhyun mau pun Kyungsoo harus cukup puas dengan senyuman palsu.

Selama sebulan belakangan, Luhan kembali berkutat dengan pikirannya. Membayangkan Sehun dan mencoba memikirkan apa yang sekiranya dibutuhkannya. Titik-titik kerinduan yang menempel pada dinding perasaannya selalu membuatnya teringat oleh pelukan Sehun yang hangat dan menenangkan. Ketika mereka berpapasan, diam-diam Luhan merindukan raut musang sialan yang dijadikan benteng pertahanan oleh Sehun. Rasanya, semua menjadi begitu berbanding terbalik. Sebelum mereka putus, Luhan selalu muak setengah mati ketika mendapati Sehun sedang bersama cewek lain. Dan setelah mereka putus, Luhan selalu berharap akan menjadi seorang cewek yang bisa berada di dekat Sehun—dipeluk, dipandang, dicium, dan .., _tidur_ dengannya.

Luhan tidak pernah melakukan ciuman apalagi tidur dengan seorang cowok. Namun saat pandangannya menemukan punggung lebar Sehun yang menggoda, hasrat untuk melakukannya membumbung tinggi tidak terelakkan. Luhan menginginkan Sehun—kendati dia sudah kehilangan kesempatan.

_Tetapi_ Luhan hanya ingin Sehun. Hatinya sudah memilih Oh Sehun untuk merenggut apa yang menjadi hal pertama baginya—entah itu ciuman atau kemurniannya sebagai seorang gadis. Setelah berhari-hari memikirkan keinginannya yang terkesan konyol dan bodoh, Luhan memantapkan suatu pilihan. Suatu pilihan yang akan disembunyikannya dari Baekhyun atau Kyungsoo.

Ini untuk yang terakhir kali. Setelah ini semua berakhir, Luhan tidak akan membohongi dua sahabatnya lagi. Walau harga dirinya sebagai wanita dipertaruhkan, Luhan tidak gentar. Menurut yang didengarnya, Oh Sehun mudah sekali diajak ke ranjang asal gadis itu pernah merebut hatinya. Dan bukankah Luhan pernah terlibat hubungan dengannya?

Kesempatan eksklusif.

Tanpa menunggu pertimbangan apa pun, setelah membeli sekitar enam paket foil di swalayan dan mendapat tatapan penuh pertimbangan dari penjaga kasir, akhirnya Luhan meluncur ke rumah Sehun.

Dirinya disambut oleh seorang pelayan yang mengenakan rok rumbai katun berwarna biru cerah dengan celemek putih bersih. Wajahnya yang dipenuhi keriput sempat melukis keheranan luar biasa saat mendapati Luhan berdiri di depan gerbang. Luhan menyebut dirinya sebagai teman Oh Sehun, dan gerbang itu terbuka secara otomatis. Sebelum tungkainya melangkah menyusuri tangga yang membawanya masuk ke rumah Sehun, Luhan sempat meneguhkan diri.

Semua akan berakhir sampai di sini setelah _urusan_nya selesai. Ini adalah kali pertama Luhan berkunjung, dan akan menjadi kali terakhir juga. Kakinya yang sekurus ranting bergerak dan sol wedgesnya menyentuh tangga dari bebatuan, kemudian dia mendapati halaman rumah Oh Sehun yang terbentang luas dengan rumput hijau serta tanaman-tanaman cantik. Suara gemelatuk protes dari kerikil mungil di bawah sol sepatu Luhan terdengar ketika dia meninggalkan tangga. Sekitar empat meter berjalan di jalan setapak penuh kerikil, Luhan mencapai pintu besar berwarna putih gading. Telapaknya baru akan bergerak untuk mengetuk pintu, tetapi seseorang bergerak lebih cepat darinya.

Dan berhasil membuat Luhan tersentak—luar-dalam.

Seorang gadis berambut cokelat madu penuh ikal, bertubuh sintal dengan kemolekan menggiurkan dan gaun konservatifnya, serta hak stiletto yang mempercantik kaki jenjangnya, keluar dari rumah Oh Sehun. Wajahnya dipenuhi titik merah, rona alami yang didapatkan seorang gadis setelah melakukan hal intim dengan lawan jenis. Gadis itu menatap Luhan sekilas lalu berlalu begitu saja, dengan bokong yang digerakkan ke kanan-kiri.

Itu bukan saudara Oh Sehun. Luhan tahu jika Sehun tidak punya kakak perempuan. Dan pikirannya langsung tertuju pada seorang perempuan yang mungkin ..

"Mengejutkan sekali saat tahu jika kau datang,"

Luhan berbalik dan matanya menyipit mendapati Oh Sehun berdiri sekitar setengah meter dari tempatnya berdiri. Kepalanya buru-buru merunduk, menggigit bibir untuk mengenyahkan kegelisahan yang dirasakannya.

"Duduklah," Sehun menghampiri sofa besar berwarna merah marun dan diikuti oleh Luhan. Pemuda berwajah dingin itu memerhatikan penampilan mantan kekasihnya secara sekilas; lagi-lagi terpesona dengan kecantikan Luhan yang selalu luar biasa baginya. Tubuhnya mungil dengan gaun musim panas pendek, kain ciffon motif bunga _forget me not_ melambai-lambai membelai pahanya. Rambutnya diurai dan poninya ditarik ke belakang dengan _bandeau_ yang manis. Binar mata keraguan dari Luhan membuat Sehun merasa gentar, dia mendesah tidak berdaya. "Pasti ada suatu hal penting yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku sampai-sampai kau datang kemari."

Luhan mengangguk dan menautkan kesepuluh jemarinya. "Y-ya," jawabnya gugup. Mata rusanya mencoba menatap langsung ke arah Sehun, melempar sorot penuh permohonan untuk mengantisipasi pengusiran yang mungkin saja didapatkannya dalam beberapa saat ke depan. Sekali lagi, Luhan menggigit bibir. "Bisakah kita .., pergi ke kamarmu?"

Sebelah alis Sehun terangkat atas reaksi dari kalimat Luhan, terkejut sekaligus heran. "Kenapa harus begitu?" tanyanya, berusaha menggenggam akal sehatnya agar tidak membawa Luhan ke kamarnya. Ketika mendengar permintaan Luhan barusan, hasratnya terpercik dengan begitu mudah dan tahu-tahu Sehun sudah terangsang. Melihat Luhan dengan tatapan rusa seperti itu, selalu membuatnya kalang-kabut mengendalikan gairah. Dan jika Sehun membawa gadis itu ke kamar, mungkin dia tidak bisa menahan semuanya.

"K-karena," Luhan menggigit bibir, menuai protes secara tidak langsung dari Sehun karena menurutnya gerakan itu tampak begitu sensual di matanya. "Ini sangat pribadi."

"Seberapa pribadi?"

"Sehun," Luhan mempertegas sorot matanya. "Cukup bawa aku ke kamarmu dan kita bicara di sana."

Sehun terbakar; entah oleh gairah atau ketidaksetujuannya. Luhan serius ingin bicara di kamarnya. Dan Sehun tahu jika gadis itu pasti tidak akan mengucapkan apa-apa selama mereka masih ada di ruang tamu. Sehun berusaha mati-matian untuk terus berpegang teguh pada kerasionalan otaknya, menghela nafas berulang kali untuk mengusir hasratnya mendekap Luhan dalam pelukannya.

Tidak-tidak. Luhan bukan kekasihnya—lebih tepatnya, Luhan sudah memutuskannya. Tidak mungkin gadis itu membiarkan dirinya untuk memberikan pelukan penambal rindu walau Sehun benar-benar mengharapkannya.

"Kau serius?" Sehun bertanya untuk yang terakhir kali setelah menghela nafas.

"Ya."

Mendengar hal itu diucapkan dengan nada tegas, Sehun bangkit dan menyerah. Dalam benaknya, dia sudah berjanji untuk membiarkan Luhan _hanya_ berbicara di sana. Tidak ada tindakan tidak senonoh, karena Sehun begitu _menghormati_ Luhan sebagai seorang gadis—atau barangkali satu-satunya mantan kekasih yang berhasil membuatnya patah hati dan tidak berdaya.

Sehun menuntun Luhan untuk berjalan meninggalkan ruang tamu dan melewati sebuah pintu kayu geser unik. Mereka melalui lorong dengan pintu-pintu geser yang lain, desain lawas yang tampak begitu menakjubkan. Suara langkah kaki mereka bergema di sepanjang lorong, melewati sebuah tangga melingkar yang juga terbuat dari kayu mengilat, lalu kembali mendapati pintu geser. Dinding-dindingnya dicat warna cokelat cerah, perpaduan sempurna untuk menciptakan kesan pedesaan yang asri dengan beberapa vas bunga dipenuhi tangkai berkuncup segar. Perabotannya banyak yang didesain unik, tertata dengan begitu apik di sudut-sudutnya. Bingkai foto Keluarga Oh terpampang pongah di dinding ruang keluarga, wajah orang tua Sehun tampak dipenuhi binar kewibawaan menakjubkan. Di foto itu, Sehun memamerkan sedikit senyuman dan tatapan mata sayu yang bersahabat. Foto lama. Tetapi diam-diam Luhan menginginkan sosok Sehun yang ada dalam foto itu.

Setelah berbelok di suatu lorong, Sehun menggenggam knop dan menyentaknya—bukan sebuah pintu geser seperti yang telah ditemukan Luhan. Melainkan pintu ganda dengan ukiran di beberapa sisinya. Sehun membiarkan Luhan masuk terlebih dahulu, lalu dia menutup pintu.

Sebuah kamar cowok yang luas, dengan warna biru yang mendominasi. Tidak ada stiker dinding, tetapi mainan kekanakan yang mungkin merupakan koleksi Oh Sehun sejak dia masih kanak-kanak berjejer apik di rak. Ada sebuah ranjang king size yang diletakkan di depan jendela yang tertutup tirai sutra, dengan bedcover berwarna biru yang rapi. Sebuah kursi malas berbentuk bulat dan meja mungil berada tepat di sebelahnya. Nakasnya yang setengah lingkaran hanya menumpu lampu nakas, sebuah jam beker berdetak ribut di sampingnya. Ruangan ini dipenuhi bau jeruk yang menyegarkan, hawanya terasa lebih dingin dari pada di luar kamar.

"Ini kamarku," Sehun melepas pegangannya pada knop pintu, melipat dua tangannya di depan dada dan memandang Luhan dengan tatapan dingin. Hasratnya tertahan dengan begitu baik. "Sekarang, katakan tentang apa yang ingin kaubicarakan denganku."

Luhan merendahkan pandangan dan menatap pintu sejenak, setelahnya dia kembali menatap Sehun. "Sudah mengunci pintunya?"

Sehun kembali dikejutkan oleh pertanyaan Luhan; setelah memaksa untuk mengajaknya ke kamar, Luhan malah bertanya tentang mengunci pintu. Dalam hati Sehun melontarkan pertanyaan penuh kekhawatiran; mungkin Luhan sedang _sedikit_ sakit. "Apakah perlu?"

"Tentu saja," Luhan berjalan ke arah pintu dan menekan tombol mungil di knopnya hingga bunyi klik terdengar sekali. Tubuhnya berbalik, rautnya tampak bimbang tetapi keinginannya tidak terbantahkan. Binar matanya menatap lurus ke arah Sehun. "Aku harus memastikan agar semua tidak bisa mendengar kita."

"Jangan-jangan, kau sedang mencoba melakukan aksi pembunuhan terhadapku? Untuk membalas dendam?" Sehun melontarkan candaan spontannya

Dan Luhan mendapatkan tawa tulusnya setelah sebulan penuh terjebak dalam kesedihan. Kakinya bergerak mengambil langkah demi mendekati Sehun, merentangkan dua lengannya dan menjatuhkan diri sambil memeluk Sehun. "Apakah aku punya wajah seorang pembunuh?"

"L-Lulu," Sehun terkejut setengah mati ketika tahu Luhan memeluk tubuhnya. Sengatan aneh menyengat syarafnya, membuat darahnya mendidih saat telapak tangan Luhan bergerak acak di punggungnya yang hanya terlindungi kaus tipis. Rasa heran yang luar biasa membingungkan membuat kepalanya serasa dihujani jarum-jarum tajam, membuatnya melayang-layang tanpa bisa meyakini semuanya. "A-apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya, begitu dia berhasil mendapatkan lidahnya.

"Memelukmu," Luhan mendongak dan menatap Sehun yang terkejut dari sudut pandangnya. Tatapan yang tadinya dipenuhi oleh ketegasan kini tercampur oleh kesedihan nyata yang tidak bisa disembunyikan. Pelukannya pada tubuh Sehun mengerat, lalu dia kembali menyandarkan pipinya di dada Sehun. "Aku sudah memikirkan semuanya."

"T-tentang apa?"

Sial. Dalam seumur hidupnya, Oh Sehun tidak pernah merasa segugup ini jika dipeluk seorang gadis. Ini hanya pelukan dari Xi Luhan, yang masih mengenakan kain pertahanan demi menyandang status beradab. Tetapi Sehun tidak bisa menahan gejolak yang serasa meledak-ledak dalam sekujur tubuhnya.

"Hubungan kita ..," Luhan menarik diri dari pelukan itu, memutuskan untuk menatap langsung ke manik mata Sehun sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Yang kukira belum benar-benar berakhir."

_Menarik sekali._

Luhan merendahkan pandangan, sedikit mengulas senyum dan sebelah tangannya terangkat. Jemari telunjuknya menari-nari di atas dada bidang Sehun, menulis kalimat tidak terbaca yang menyebarkan impuls panas di tubuh Sehun. "Kau belum pernah menciumku."

"Apa?!" Sehun terkejut. Ini benar-benar hal tidak wajar yang tidak pernah dipikirkan olehnya. Jika kalimat itu terlontar dari Xi Luhan, hal itu nyaris menyerupai ketidakmungkinan. Oh Sehun tidak pernah berharap mendengar hal itu dari Luhan—entah karena apa. "Apa yang terjadi kepadamu?" Nada suaranya terdengar penuh tuntutan atas pernyataan Luhan barusan.

Luhan tersenyum canggung—bercampur sedih. "Ayolah," dia maju selangkah dan mendongak. Dua alisnya terangkat, sedangkan binar matanya melempar sorot penuh permohonan. Bibirnya yang semerah ceri terbuka, hawa panas dari nafasnya menampar-nampar kesadaran Sehun. "Tidak ada salahnya, 'kan? Kupikir kau tidak akan keberatan untuk menciumku mengingat ..," dia menggigit lidah dengan giginya yang semungil biji mentimun. "Kau sudah terlalu sering melakukannya dengan cewek lain."

"Kau sinting!" Sehun tergolak, tanpa bisa dikendalikan dua tangannya mendorong sisi pundak Luhan hingga gadis itu menjauh dua langkah darinya. Sial. Hasratnya membumbung tinggi tetapi akal sehatnya melarangnya untuk melakukan hal yang macam-macam terhadap Luhan. Kendati dia ingin mencium Luhan, dia tidak bisa melakukannya. Sehun tidak bisa menodai Luhan. "Keluar dari sini sebelum ..," dia mengambil nafas lantas berbalik. "Sebelum aku mengusirmu."

"Aku tidak percaya jika kau akan sanggup mengusirku," Luhan menjawab lugas kendati merasa sakit hati setelah mendapat penolakan dari Sehun. Dia tidak gentar, kakinya kembali melangkah mendekat dan kali ini dia berhasil memeluk punggung Sehun yang didamba olehnya. "Jika seorang cewek datang kepadamu, minta dicium dan ditiduri, bukankah seharusnya kau senang?"

"Apa?" Sehun berbalik dan memandang Luhan yang masih memeluknya dengan tatapan penuh rasa tidak percaya. Gadis yang sedang memeluknya sekarang ini jelas sekali bukan Xi Luhan yang dikenalnya. Entah perubahan apa yang terjadi hingga mampu membuat Luhan jadi setengah sinting. Sehun mempertanyakan akal sehat Luhan.

Luhan mengacuhkan binar pertanyaan dari manik mata Sehun. "Aku ingin sekali," dia menggesekkan pipinya pada dada bidang Sehun dan menikmati sensasinya. "Sebelum kita putus pun, aku sudah membayangkan saat-saat di mana kita berbagi bibir. Kau yang menciumku, persis seperti apa yang diceritakan Kyungsoo saat Kai menciumnya," senyuman tulus terbit di bibir Luhan, tatapannya melembut ketika menangkap kristal mata Sehun yang dipenuhi pertimbangan. "Mungkin agak canggung, tetapi aku juga ingin berbaring di bawahmu."

Frontal.

Sehun kembali dikejutkan oleh kalimat frontal dari _mantan_ Luhannya. Sehun didera oleh panas-dingin aneh yang bercampur antara gairah, penolakan, dan nafsu. Keputusan berkecamuk dalam benak, sulit sekali menentukan jalan keluar saat ego dan akal sehatnya sama-sama mendominasi.

"Dan kita belum pernah melakukannya, sampai kita putus," raut Luhan dibubuhi kekecewaan. "Kau tahu, kita putus terlalu cepat."

Sehun melepaskan diri dari Luhan tetapi dua tangannya menangkup pipi Luhan, mencoba menemukan binar kebimbangan di manik rusa milik lawan bicaranya. "Bukankah akan lebih baik jika kita putus sebelum aku melakukan _semuanya_ kepadamu?"

Bibir Luhan melengkung dan tersenyum susah payah, kepalanya menggeleng tidak setuju. "Aku menyesal," ungkapnya. "Karena dari dulu aku sudah memutuskan untuk menyerahkan semua yang pertama bagiku untukmu."

"K-kenapa?"

"Entahlah," Luhan menjawab dengan nada tidak yakin. Binar matanya meredup secara berkala. "Yang jelas, aku sudah memutuskan semuanya. Aku ingin kau, Sehun."

"Dengar, Lulu," Sehun mencengkeram semakin erat pipi Luhan dan menariknya ke atas. "Aku berharap jika kau segera pulang, bersembunyi di apartemenmu dan minta Kyungsoo untuk melindungimu. Karena dengan begitu, kau tidak akan mendapatkan penyesalan jika aku melakukan suatu hal di luar batas terhadapmu."

Dahi Luhan berkerut-kerut gelisah. "Tidak," gelengnya kuat. "Aku tidak akan menyesal. Aku sudah memikirkannya," Luhan ikut menggenggam pipi tirus Sehun dengan jemarinya. "Semuanya untukmu, Sehun. Lakukanlah."

Sehun kembali didera oleh kebimbangan. Namun untuk detik ini, ketika Luhan kembali memohon dengan segenap nada mendayu, tatapan sayu, dan nafas hangat yang membakar, perlahan dia mengabaikan akal sehatnya. Keteguhan yang didapatkannya dari tatapan Luhan membuatnya kalap. Kebahagiaan mutlak merambat ke celah pembuluh darahnya; begitu senang ketika memikirkan segala yang telah diucapkan oleh Luhan barusan.

Luhan siap untuk dirinya seorang. Bukankah itu pertanda baik?

"Kau tahu," Sehun merendahkan nada suaranya, tatapannya melembut. Ibu jari tangan kanannya bergerak membali pipi Luhan yang begitu dirindukannya, memberi manuver mendebarkan di sana. Bibirnya berkedut mengulum senyum kebahagiaan, lalu dia berucap sesuatu. "Aku senang mendengarnya," katanya.

Lalu Sehun menghapus jarak di antara mereka dengan mengecup bibir ranum Luhan; merasakan ledakan asing yang tidak pernah ditemukannya saat mencium gadis lain. Awalnya dia hanya berniat menempelkan bibir, namun dorongan nafsu menuntunnya untuk melakukan gerakan awal yang pelan. Berawal dari situ, bibirnya mulai memberi lumatan-lumatan dalam yang basah. Sehun melingkarkan lengannya di pinggul Luhan, dan tubuh Luhan bergerak gelisah di dalam pelukannya. Bunyi kecipak basah terdengar sayup-sayup saat Luhan mendeguk-deguk mencari udara, namun gadis itu tidak mau menyerah dengan ciumannya. Sehun memaksa Luhan untuk membuka bibir, menyelipkan lidahnya dan menggoda rongga mulut Luhan yang basah. Jemarinya bergerak menekan tengkuk Luhan, mulutnya berusaha menginvasi seluruh rongga hangat itu dengan lidahnya.

Sehun merasakan pergerakan tubuh Luhan yang tidak wajar; gadis itu mencoba menempelkan dada sintalnya padanya. Tubuhnya melengkung ke depan, begitu pasrah dan siap atas segala yang akan terjadi. Sehun tidak bisa berhenti begitu saja ketika gendang telinganya mulai menangkap desah Luhan yang menggairahkan, dia menggiring gadisnya ke ranjang dan menjatuhkannya di sana.

Bibir Sehun masih bergerak dominan atas ciumannya, mengecup-ngecup tanpa tahu aturan hingga Luhan tidak bisa berhenti melenguh. Tanpa disadarinya, Sehun mulai melancarkan tangannya untuk melucuti gaun musim panas Luhan. Akal sehatnya sudah melayang dan keinginannya untuk meniduri Luhan sudah berada di ubun-ubun. Berulang kali gerak bibirnya berpindah ke spot lain; sudut bibir hingga pangkal leher Luhan. Jejak basah ditinggalkan oleh bibir Sehun yang profesional di sekitar leher serta dada Luhan. Tangan Luhan mencoba meremas rambut Sehun sementara dia tidak henti-hentinya melenguh merasakan sensasi asing yang diberikan Sehun. Berulang kali tubuhnya melengkung karena keterkejutan, namun dia berhasil merilekskan syarafnya saat Sehun kembali menyebarkan ciuman di permukaan kulitnya.

Luhan gemetar ketika merasakan kulit tangan Sehun meraba dada bagian atasnya, resleting gaunnya ditarik secara perlahan oleh jemari panjang Sehun. Matanya merem-melek ketika kesadarannya dilanda rasa asing yang _becek_, kakinya tertekuk dan salah satu lutut Sehun ada di antara keduanya. Desah barbar darinya melayang mendominasi ruangan kamar Sehun, Luhan mencoba menahan kobaran api yang diciptakan oleh Sehun di sekitar leher serta bibirnya. Tetapi Luhan selalu gagal. Saat Sehun menggigit spot mungil di pangkal lehernya, Luhan menjerit keras dengan suara melengkung karena terkejut setengah mati.

Dan Sehun terkesiap karenanya. Pemuda itu menarik wajahnya dari perpotongan leher Luhan, nafasnya terengah naik-turun tidak beraturan. Tatapan matanya sayu dan lembut, persis seperti tatapan yang ditemukan Luhan di foto keluarga itu. Dua lengan Sehun menumpu berat badannya sendiri, terletak di atara sisi wajah Luhan. "Kau oke?"

Luhan mengangguk ketika penciumannya menangkap harum nafas Sehun, kelopaknya terpejam ketika mendapati rangsangan menggelitik dari tebaran udara panas yang dikeluarkan oleh mulut Sehun. "Cuman sedikit terkejut," katanya. "Teruskan."

Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya, memejamkan mata untuk berkutat dengan akal sehatnya yang mencoba menjerit, lalu akhirnya dia bangkit. Tubuhnya menjulang di atas Luhan yang terkulai tidak berdaya dengan posisi gaunnya yang nyaris melorot. "Kau yakin untuk meneruskannya?"

Luhan menebarkan pandangan, asal tidak menatap tubuh Sehun yang ada di atasnya. Rona-rona merah memenuhi pipi gembulnya yang cantik, kegugupan membuatnya merasa gentar. Tetapi kepalanya tetap mengangguk demi menjawab pertanyaan Sehun. "Tidak apa-apa," tatapannya melirik malu-malu. "Teruskan saja. Aku akan mencoba menahan jeritanku."

Dada Sehun terangkat sebab dia menarik nafas panjang, menghembuskannya perlahan saat pandangannya mencoba menelusuri tubuh Luhan. Kedipannya terasa panas dan membakar, Luhan tidak berdaya saat Sehun terus menatap seperti itu.

"Buka," kata Sehun, bangkit dan membiarkan Luhan bangun walau dia sendiri tahu jika gaun Luhan bisa melorot dan menampilkan payudara yang dikekang ketat oleh bra pinknya yang berenda.

Luhan _blank_ setelah mendengarnya. "Apa?"

"Buka bajumu, Lulu."

"O," bibir Luhan membentuk huruf O. "Oh ..," kepalanya mengangguk mengerti dan segera bangun dari rebahannya. Dua lengannya yang kurus tersilang di depan dada tanpa perintah ketika tubuhnya sudah mendapatkan posisi duduk yang nyaman. Luhan merunduk malu, Sehun ada di samping kanannya dengan tatapan lapar penuh kilat nafsu yang kentara.

Walau dua tangan Luhan terasa nyaris beku karena kegugupan bercampur hawa pendingin ruangan, gadis itu tetap meraih ujung gaunnya yang terangkat di pangkal paha. Resletingnya sudah terbuka dan dia tidak perlu susah-susah menariknya. Dengan amat susah payah, dia mencoba menelan segumpal ludahnya lalu menarik gaunnya ke atas. Bagus. Luhan sudah setengah telanjang dengan bra dan celana pendek yang ketat—dibaliknya dia hanya memakai thong.

Luhan melempar kain gaun musim panasnya ke lantai, tetap merunduk karena merasa malu luar biasa. Pengalaman pertama yang tidak pernah dibayangkan olehnya, duduk di atas ranjang laki-laki dan memilih melempar gaunnya. Kulitnya diterpa hawa dingin yang serasa menusuk pori-porinya, Luhan menggigil karena keadaan udara yang aneh serta tatapan Sehun.

"A-apakah tubuhku aneh?" Luhan tidak sanggup dengan tatapan Sehun yang serasa mencoba mengintimidasinya. Dia kembali mengangkat dua lengannya hingga tersilang di depan dada.

Tetapi Sehun langsung mencekal pergelangan tangannya, menurunkan tangan Luhan agar tidak menghalangi pandangan Sehun. Kekaguman mutlak terlempar oleh tatapannya, nafasnya sampai terasa sesak setengah mati ketika memerhatikan dua payudara Luhan yang mengintip malu-malu dari cup branya. Hasratnya terbakar hingga membuat kepalanya pening karena nafsu yang berlebihan. Sehun kembali merasakan hal yang baru.

"Kemarilah, Sayang," Sehun melambaikan tangan dan Luhan mendekat tanpa banyak bicara. Pandangan Sehun masih betah menelusuri lekuk menakjubkan milik bidadarinya, lubang hidungnya sampai kembang-kempis menahan hasrat untuk segera menggagahi Luhan.

_Oh, itu milikku._ Sehun membatin senang ketika tangannya terjulur dan menangkup sebelah payudara Luhan. Memberi sedikit remasan lembut, dan ekspresi Luhan yang setengah menahan nikmat dan terkejut menjadi kejutan baru bagi Sehun. Telapaknya bergerak, jemarinya berputar menelusup celah bra Luhan dan gendang telinganya mendengar lenguhan menakjubkan.

Gadis itu menggigit bibir, matanya disipitkan ketika Sehun menambah intensitas remasannya. Sebelah tangan Sehun yang lain tergerak untuk menelusuri kulit bahu Luhan, merasakan teksturnya yang semulus dan selembut beledu hingga menimbulkan gelenyar panas di sana. Jarinya bergerak buta mencoba menemukan pengait bra. Dengan begitu mudah dan profesional, Sehun menyentak pengait itu dan Luhan membeliakkan mata saat branya melonggar melepaskan payudaranya.

Sehun memerhatikan buah dada Luhan dengan penuh antisipasi saat tangannya meraih bra imut itu. Keindahan nyata dipamerkan oleh Luhan ketika branya terlempar begitu saja oleh Sehun, darahnya serasa mendidih hingga keseluruhan wajah dan telinganya tampak merona. Luhan hanya merunduk, mencoba menenangkan debar jantungnya saat Sehun menatap payudaranya yang menggantung pongah tanpa perlindungan. Gejolak di perutnya terus berputar, membuatnya merasa muak karena terus diperhatian sedemikian intens.

Lalu Luhan memutuskan untuk mengangkat tubuhnya dan mengecup bibir tipis Sehun, tidak membiarkan pemuda itu untuk terus menatap dadanya yang telanjang. Sehun jelas terkejut dengan aksi tidak terduga dari Luhan, tetapi dia tetap menikmati ciuman ini. Tangannya menuntun Luhan untuk duduk di pangkuannya, dan gadis itu menurut seperti kucing jinak. Sehun mengeram layaknya singa saat bokong sintal Luhan jatuh tepat di atas kelelakiannya yang menjerit minta dibebaskan, tangannya berada dalam cengkeraman Luhan. Intensitas ciuman mereka bertambah saat Luhan menuntun tangannya untuk menangkup gundukan kenyal yang hangat dengan puncak menegang. Tepalak tangan Luhan menangkup punggung tangan Sehun dan mencoba memberi perintah pada Sehun untuk melakukan gerakan meremas.

Dan Sehun melakukan apa yang diinginkan Luhan, lalu dia mendengar jeritan tersiksa yang merdu. Luhan melepas mulutnya atas ciuman itu, mendongak dan menjerit lagi dengan mata terpejam sempurna.

"Sehun, aduh," Luhan kewalahan saat tahu Sehun sedang mengecupi buah dadanya, memberi jilatan yang meninggalkan bekas terbakar yang menyiksa. Matanya masih terpejam, tidak sanggup melihat apa yang sedang terjadi pada tubuhnya. Merasa rendahan dan sebagainya, Luhan hanya mampu menutup mata sambil meremas rambut Sehun dengan jemarinya yang bergetar. Bibirnya terkatub dan mendesis, digigit kuat-kuat oleh giginya.

Sehun menjatuhkan tubuh Luhan di atas lembaran sprei ranjang dan kembali mengungkungnya dalam pelukan sepihak. Ciumannya terus berlanjut, kali ini puncak payudaranya menjadi sasaran empuk bagi lidah Sehun yang tidak bertulang. Luhan merasakan pergerakan aneh dari lidah itu, sedangkan lutut Sehun mencoba menggoda ke dalam dirinya—menggeseknya intens hingga dia tidak bisa berhenti mendesah.

Sehun mencoba menggodanya. Oh. Rasanya aneh sekali. Luhan merasa cemas ketika Sehun turun dari tubuhnya, semua ototnya menegang saat Sehun menyentak celana pendek ketatnya. Dua kakinya yang sekurus ranting reflek terkatub rapat-rapat tetapi Sehun menahan lututnya. Luhan sedikit mengangkat kepala, menatap Sehun yang memandangi miliknya yang tertutup kain thong. Pipinya merona, dia merasa malu setengah mati.

Malu. Luhan ingin sekali menendang Sehun dan mencacinya karena sudah melihat apa yang menjadi bagian penuh rahasia dan berharga miliknya. Cap sebagai gadis rendahan melekat dalam pikirannya tatkala Sehun mencoba menarik thongnya, kepalanya menggeleng dengan gerakan samar saat kulit kakinya merasakan thongnya ikut meluncur dari tubuhnya.

_Tidak-tidak. Tidak!_ Akal sehat milik Luhan menjerit sekeras-kerasnya dan kelopaknya terpejam erat-erat atas reaksinya.

"Lulu," Sehun tiba-tiba memandang Luhan dengan mata berkabut yang sulit diartikan, banyak sekali pertimbangan di sana.

Mereka berpandangan selama beberapa saat dalam keheningan, dengan keadaan Luhan yang telah meninggalkan perlindungannya sedangkan Sehun masih berpakaian lengkap. Gadis itu menggigil ketika mendapat tatapan menilai dari Sehun, ingin sekali menangis dan meringkuk demi menyembunyikan diri. Diam-diam, akal sehatnya memohon kepada Tuhan agar tubuhnya bisa mengecil hingga menjadi noktah yang tidak terlihat. Luhan benar-benar ingin kabur dari situasi ini. Tetapi, dia tidak bisa.

Luhan yang sudah memulai semuanya. Dan dia tidak boleh kabur, bukankah begitu? Dia sudah merelakan semuanya kepada Sehun, dan dia harus mempercayai cowok musang yang ada di atasnya itu.

"Kenapa?" Luhan berhasil menemukan lidahnya, pandangannya merendah karena tidak sanggup menatap pupil Sehun yang membesar nyaris memenuhi irisnya. "Kenapa berhenti?"

Sehun mundur dan memalingkan muka. "Aku sudah sinting."

Alis Luhan berkerut dalam ketika tahu jika Sehun memalingkan muka darinya. "K-kita sama-sama sinting saat berada di ranjang," tangannya bergerak dan lagi-lagi menyilang di atas dada. "Apakah kau merasa lain jika sedang .., mencoba meniduriku?"

Pendengaran Sehun terasa terbakar atas kalimat Luhan, sisi dirinya merasa marah besar kepada dirinya sendiri. Hasratnya memang menggelegak dan siap mendapat pelampiasan yang setimpal, pelepasan yang begitu diidamkan akan dilaluinya bersama Luhan. Beberapa saat lagi dia bisa meraup kepuasan itu, menggenggam Luhan dalam kungkungannya dan sama-sama tenggelam dalam kenikmatan ragawi.

Tetapi, Sehun tidak sanggup melakukan itu. Apa yang dirasakan olehnya benar-benar ada di luar kendali. Larangan yang begitu asing bagi dirinya sendiri. Akal sehatnya sudah pulih dari pinsannya dan sekarang sedang melontarkan wejangan berharga untuknya.

Mengatakan dengan tegas bahwa Luhan bukanlah gadis untuk ditiduri seperti gadis lainnya. Luhan ada di sampingnya untuk dilindungi. Sehun. Oh Sehun, sadarlah!

"Sinting," Sehun mendesis, memejamkan mata, lantas bangkit dari ranjang itu. Berdiri memunggungi Luhan yang terkejut atas kalimatnya, dua tangannya bertelekan pada pinggang. Dia tampak seperti orang yang setengah linglung.

"Sehun, apa maksudmu?" Luhan bangun dari rebahannya dengan punggung melengkung, tangannya masih tersilang di depan dada sebagai perlindungan satu-satunya.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukannya, Lulu," kalimat itu terlontar dengan nada pelan dari Sehun, penuh desah putus asa dan menyerah. Kepalanya menggeleng untuk mengekspresikan kalimat _tidak_ yang terus berputar dalam pikirannya. "Aku tidak bisa."

"S-Sehun," Luhan terkejut, ada batu besar yang menghempas perasaan serta kesadarannya. Kalimat penolakan mutlak dari Sehun benar-benar sudah membuatnya merasa direndahkan. Apalagi saat melihat tubuhnya yang sudah dilucuti oleh tangan-tangan Sehun. Rendahan. Luhan merasa menjadi gadis rendahan yang setara dengan pelacur-pelacur yang sudah ditiduri Sehun dengan begitu mudah. "Sehun," suaranya mulai terdengar goyah atas pemikirannya sendiri. Merasa sedih setengah mati hingga air mata terbentuk di kelopaknya.

Sehun yang menyadarinya segera berbalik dan melangkah mendekat, tangannya meraih selimut ranjangnya dan menangkup tubuh Luhan yang telanjang. Tangan-tangannya bergerak cepat menyelimuti tubuh Luhan yang menggigil, gadis itu menangis tanpa deru yang jelas. Rasa bersalah jelas bercokol dalam benaknya, Sehun merasa bodoh sekali.

"Maafkan aku," Sehun mengucapkannya saat pandangannya menari-nari mencoba memastikan jika keseluruhan tubuh Luhan sudah terlindungi oleh kain selimutnya. Tangannya mencoba merengkuh Luhan dalam pelukannya, lantas gadis itu menangis meraung-raung. "Maafkan aku, Lulu. Aku berengsek—berengsek sekali. Maafkan aku."

Luhan membalas pelukan Sehun dengan melingkarkan lengannya yang sekurus ranting di sekitar leher Sehun. Wajahnya terbenam di dada Sehun, tangisannya semakin tidak bisa dikendalikan. Air mata mengucur deras dari sudut matanya, diringi deru nafas tidak beraturan serta ingus yang mulai meleleh dari lubang hidung. Sakit hati dalam celah perasaannya perlahan terhapus akibat gerakan tangan Sehun di punggung serta pundaknya, sedang rasa malu yang masih mendominasi pemikirannya masih belum hilang.

"Lulu," Sehun menghujani dahi Luhan dengan kecupan-kecupan ringan sarat kasih sayang serta permintaan maaf. Tangannya tidak bergerak membelai rambut Luhan_nya_, mencoba memberi ketenangan tetapi gadis itu masih meraung hebat layaknya anak kecil yang kehilangan barbie-nya. "Maafkan aku. Jangan menangis. Maafkan aku."

"Sehun," Luhan memanggil dengan nada bergetar hebat hingga suara panggilannya terdengar seperti _seghun_. "Aku .., aku .."

"Diam saja," Dia menarik diri dan mencoba menatap Luhan dengan tatapan penuh kilat pengertian. Rasa bersalah masih terpancar dari sana. "Aku tidak mau mendengar apa-apa. Aku yang salah, aku yang berengsek. Maafkan aku," katanya nyaris tanpa jeda atau pun tarikan nafas. Ujung ibu jarinya bergerak membelai pipi Luhan yang mengilat basah, berusaha mengenyahkan jejak air mata sialan itu. "Kita tidak akan mengulanginya lagi, hm?"

Luhan mengangguk lugu dengan tangis yang mereda kendati dia masih mendeguk-deguk karena kesusahan mendapatkan alur nafas yang normal. "Kalau begitu ..," bibirnya tergigit karena isakan tiba-tiba, dua kelopaknya kembali dipenuhi air mata. "Jangan tidur dengan cewek lain."

"Oke," Sehun setuju, mengatakannya tanpa kebimbangan atau pun penolakan. Senyuman tulus terbit di bibirnya, tatapannya berubah menjadi lebih sayu rayu ketika jemari-jemarinya merambati kulit wajah Luhan, membelai bibir Luhan yang bengkak dan bergetar, binar matanya terluka oleh rasa bersalah. "Aku tidak akan tidur dengan siapa pun lagi."

"Janji?"

"Hm," Sekali lagi Sehun mengangguk, lalu kembali merengkuh tubuh Luhan yang bergetar dalam pelukannya. "Aku tidak akan tidur dengan cewek lain. Aku akan melindungimu dari cowok sepertiku, Lulu. Kau juga harus berjanji untuk tidak meminta hal ini lagi kepada siapa pun. Mengerti?"

Dagu lancip Luhan mengangguk dalam kungkungan Sehun.

"Bagus," Sehun tersenyum dalam balutan kekhilafannya yang masih membayang. "Sekarang, kau harus mandi. Aku akan keluar untuk memberimu privasi," perintahnya yang mutlak kembali terdengar. "Kau mau kuantar pulang?"

"Tidak," kata Luhan tidak setuju. "Aku ingin bersamamu, Sehun. Aku merindukanmu."

TBC

/Tebar menyan/ horor amat ini temanya. M, brooh .. Padahal niatnya udah tobat malah bikin lagi. Eksplisit nggak, sih? Aku harap sih nggak :')

Oh, oh. Dan, akhirnya Sehun bisa bertransformasi jadi cowok baik, 'kan? Wahahaa mikir Sehun yang lagi mupeng tapi dia sendiri punya pergolakan batin. Wow, akhirnya memutuskan untuk jadiin dia cowok se_gentle_ suami masa depan /hahahaa/ Luhan sudah terlalu banyak menderita. Tapi, nggak memungkiri juga kalo ada penderitaan lain /mojok bareng Sehun/

Oh, tempo hari ada yang chat aku lewat line tapi _sialnya_ chatnya kehapus secara nggak sengaja :"( maaf yaa, yang line aku tapi malah belom dapet jawaban .. Kalo rela sih /kalo rela lho ya/ rechat aja hahahaa :D

Ada yang nanyak akunya line berapa? Line 96 /eonnie, dongsaeng, chingu?/ balik lagi deh ke panggilan. Well, terserah kalian trololoo.

Daaan, ada yang tanya kemana semua ff kyumin di akun ini? Sudah aku moved ke wordpress pribadi :") check profile, yaa ..

Mau post ff chanbaek oneshoot, ada yang mau nggaaak ? hahaha

Xoxo.


	7. 3B Secret?

**Warning!**** FF ini punya alur yang sangat panjang dan lambat, author sengaja membaginya dalam beberapa chapter. FF ini akan berakhir pada chap 4. Namun chapter yang dipublish bisa jadi merupakan alur lanjutan dari chapter sebelumnya (read: Chapter 1A or etc). Pastikan untuk siap membaca dengan sabar. **

**Are you ready for it?**

_Here we go .._

_._

_._

**Sick Beat of Mr. Collector**

**Genre : Drama, Romance**

**Rate : T+**

**Pairing : HunHan as Maincast. With other Exo Members as well.**

**Chapter : ****3B**

**Warning : Genderswitch. Miss typo(s). ****Alur Lambat**

**Disclaimers : Saya hanya meminjam nama dari mereka untuk menemukan inspirasi dan membaginya dalam bentuk karya sastra. Ini hanya sebuah fanfiction dari fans untuk fans dengan kemampuan menulis yang sedikit melebihi ambang batas wajar. Hargai kerja keras author dengan mengklik tombol review dan tulis beberapa tanggapan. Muak dengan cast atau plot cerita? Just click a close button on your web browser, guys. Wanna chitchat? Click on PM button. Don't bash any cast or other, **_**please**_**.**

**Summary : Luhan tidak pernah membayangkan jika dirinya akan mendapat pernyataan cinta dari hoobaenya di kelas menari, Oh Sehun. Ingin menolak, tetapi nyatanya dia tidak sanggup. Oh Sehun ada di depannya, siap untuk menciumnya. Tetapi Luhan tidak bisa menerima hal itu begitu saja. Berhubungan dengan Oh Sehun membuatnya menjadi lebih ahli dalam membuat rahasia; Luhan terpaksa menyembunyikan hubungannya dengan Oh Sehun dari dua sahabat baiknya: Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Dua minggu setelahnya, Luhan dikejutkan oleh fakta baru yang dibawa oleh Kyungsoo. Suatu fakta yang luput dari perhatiannya, yang menyeret Luhan menuju lubang sakit hati hingga memaksanya untuk melakukan hal di luar batas—hanya untuk Oh Sehun.**

**BGM : ****EL Dorado ****by EXO**

Luhan merasa jauh lebih baik saat dia terbangun di ranjang yang harum jeruk bercampur bau tubuh Sehun, pipinya langsung dipenuhi rona merah saat menemukan sosok Sehun sedang tidur lelap di depannya, sedang memeluknya dengan amat protektif. Kehangatan menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya saat kulit Sehun menyentuh kulitnya; dia mengenakan piyama milik Sehun yang berwarna toska cerah dan jelas saja jika piyama itu kebesaran. Di hadapannya, ada ekspresi musang yang terkombinasi dengan kepolosan yang menggemaskan. Luhan menyukai ekspresi Sehun saat pemuda itu sedang terlelap.

Sepanjang malam, mereka diliputi kecanggungan karena kejadian tidak terduga yang disebabkan oleh _penyerahan_ Luhan yang nyaris tidak berprinsip. Luhan menceritakan apa yang sudah terjadi kepadanya selama sebulan ini—setelah mereka putus. Stress, merasa bodoh, sekaligus tidak terima. Sehun mendengarkan tiap detail cerita Luhan dan menanggapinya dengan begitu sabar. Beberapa kali dia menyahut dan mengatakan 'aku juga' selama beberapa kali. Luhan akan tersenyum tiap kali Sehun mengatakan hal itu. Pada pukul setengah 1 dini hari, Luhan sudah tampak mengantuk dan menguap beberapa kali. Sehun langsung memeluk Luhan dan menyuruhnya untuk pergi tidur; besok pagi-pagi sekali Luhan ada jam kuliah dan materi penting itu tidak bisa dilewatkan. Rencananya, Luhan akan langsung ke kampus karena dia membawa tablet dalam tasnya; dia tidak butuh buku referensi atau note lain selama tablet itu ada padanya.

Jarum jam terasa berdetak lebih cepat, Luhan bangun di pagi hari dengan perasaan ringan dan kebahagian tidak terbatas saat menemukan Sehun di sampingnya. Dengan amat hati-hati dia mencoba menyingkirkan lengan Sehun, meluncur ke arah kamar mandi dan membersihkan diri. Sekembalinya dari sana, Sehun sudah bangun dan terduduk dengan mata setengah mengantuk di sisi ranjang.

Pemuda itu melayangkan ucapan selamat pagi dengan desah serak yang berat, terdengar sangat seksi hingga membuat Luhan merona hebat. Dia juga mendapat pelukan dari Sehun, sebuah kecupan lembut jatuh di dahinya. Setelah Sehun mandi, mereka berdua sarapan bersama dengan sereal—hanya itu bahan makanan yang disajikan pelayan rumah Sehun, mungkin sudah menjadi menu sarapan harian—serta segelas susu hangat.

Oh, saat itu Luhan merasa jika statusnya berubah menjadi seorang pengantin baru. Menyenangkan sekali, menjadi pengantin baru dengan Oh Sehun.

"Aku lupa men_charge_ ponselku," Luhan baru mengecek ponsel saat tubuhnya telah duduk di jok depan mobil mercedes Sehun. Jemarinya memencet bulatan kecil di ponselnya dan tidak mendapat respon dari layar ponselnya yang gelap. Ponselnya benar-benar kehabisan baterai, pantas dia tidak mendapat telepon dari Kyungsoo.

Sehun duduk di jok kemudi dan menekan tombol stater, deru mobilnya mengeram halus ketika kakinya menekan pedal gas. "Mau menelepon seseorang?" tanyanya saat tangannya bergerak memindah gigi mobil lalu mobil itu meluncur dari parkiran besar rumah keluarga Oh.

Luhan menggeleng dan kembali menyimpan ponselnya. "Aku bisa menemui Kyungsoo di kampus," jawabnya halus. "Mungkin dia akan marah besar karena aku tidak mengabarinya."

"Dia bisa menjegal leherku," Sehun terkekeh, kembali mendapatkan selera humornya yang sudah lama menghilang.

"Kyungsoo sanggup melakukan itu," kata Luhan dan ikut terkekeh saat membayangkan sosok Do Kyungsoo. Gadis molek yang manis dengan sepasang mata bulat serta bibir tebal menggemaskan—sahabatnya yang paling berani dan uring-uringan. "Dia itu mungil tetapi kekuatannya tidak terbantahkan."

"Apa aku perlu bersembunyi darinya?"

"Lakukan jika itu benar-benar diperlukan," Luhan cekikikan, melupakan kejadian memalukan yang terjadi di hari sebelumnya. Oh Sehun sudah berhasil mengalihkan segenap perhatiannya atas apa yang sudah diperbuatnya. Dan itu bagus, Luhan merasa jauh lebih baik sebab Sehun memberinya pengertian-pengertian berharga.

Mobil Sehun terus meluncur membelah kerumunan jalan besar, berbelok ke arah kiri dan kembali berjalan terus hingga mencapai perempatan jalan yang lain. Perjalanan masih terus berlanjut diselingi perbincangan singkat dari keduanya. Saat mobil Sehun mencapai parkiran kampus, tiba-tiba Luhan diserang kecemasan luar biasa yang membuat wajahnya tampak pucat. Sehun segera keluar dari mobil begitu mesinnya dimatikan, berlari mengitari moncongnya dan membuka pintu untuk Luhan. Beberapa orang mahasiswa yang kebetulan ada di sekitar situ menatap tingkahnya—sekaligus terkejut karena Luhan keluar dari mobilnya.

"Sehun," Luhan memanggil saat pemuda itu menutup pintu dan bunyi bib-bib terdengar saat tombol alarm kunci otomatisnya ditekan. "Apakah penampilanku tidak beres? Semua menatapku."

"Kau cantik, Putri," Sehun segera melingkarkan lengannya di pundak Luhan, menunjukkan kepemilikan mutlak atas gadis itu kepada semua orang. Dia membimbing langkah kaki Luhan saat keduanya menyusuri tangga. "Mungkin mereka iri kepadaku karena bisa mendapatkan bidadari sepertimu."

"Cukup," Luhan tersipu mendengar kalimat itu. "Itu membuatku mual," bohongnya.

"Kau harus membiasakan diri mendengar hal-hal semacam itu dariku, Lulu," tawa ringan Sehun terdengar sebagai balasannya.

Bibir Luhan berkedut menahan senyum lantas kepalanya merunduk ketika mereka telah sampai di depan gedung besar dengan pintu kaca geser; kampus Luhan. Dia kembali mengulum senyum. "Terimakasih sudah mau mengantarku," ujarnya tersipu. Pandangannya melirik malu-malu ke arah Sehun. "Dan terimakasih untuk kemarin malam," bahunya terangkat ketika bibirnya memutus kalimatnya sendiri.

"Simpan kata terimakasihmu," Sehun membelai dagu serta rahang tegas Luhan. "Aku tidak butuh karena semuanya kulakukan tulus untukmu."

Luhan semakin merona.

"Tulus pantatmu, Oh!"

Seseorang memukul kepala Sehun dengan telapak tangan hingga menimbulkan bunyi geplakan keras yang mengagetkan. Luhan dan Sehun sama-sama terkejut atas serangan tiba-tiba itu. Hingga mereka menoleh dan mendapati Kyungsoo, yang tangannya dicengkeram erat oleh Baekhyun, sedang mendesis-desis marah di hadapan mereka. Kyungsoo adalah pelaku utama atas pemukulan dan umpatan itu. Rautnya terbakar oleh amarah yang tidak bisa dikendalikan, sorot matanya yang tajam berkobar oleh keinginan untuk membunuh makhluk albino di hadapannya.

"Apa yang sudah kaulakukan pada Luhan_ku_?! Berengsek! Sudah kuperingatkan untuk tidak mengganggu Luhan! Lepas, Baek!" Kyungsoo berusaha menarik-narik lengannya yang dicengkeram Baekhyun. "Aku harus menjegal leher si Bangsat itu!"

"K-Kyungsoo," Luhan maju selangkah dan berdiri tepat di hadapan Sehun, seolah dia adalah tameng yang dibutuhkan Sehun untuk melindunginya dari Kyungsoo yang mengamuk.

"Luhan, kemarin kau kemana saja?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan nada penuh khawatir kendati tenaganya hampir habis untuk menahan pergerakan Kyungsoo. "Kami sampai kalang-kabut mencarimu."

_Kami sampai kalang-kabut mencarimu._

Luhan tersentuh oleh kalimat Baekhyun hingga kedua matanya terasa panas karena air mata. Perasaan bersalah mulai timbul pada sela perasaannya. "M-maafkan aku," katanya dan mundur selangkah, tetap melindungi Sehun. "Bisakah kita bicarakan ini _nanti_?"

"Berengsek!" Kyungsoo berhasil melepaskan diri lalu tubuhnya yang kecil melompat hingga mencapai Sehun. Kepalan tangannya melayang hingga mengenai pucuk hidung Sehun, bunyi gemeretak terdengar saat pukulan itu mendarat di sana. Belum puas dengan pukulan di hidung, dia mencoba melayangkan satu pukulan lagi tetapi Luhan berhasil menahannya.

"Kyungsoo!" jeritnya, tidak peduli jika teriakannya bisa menarik perhatian mahasiswa lain. Rasa bersalah kepada dua sahabatnya atau pun Sehun melesak naik hingga ke ubun-ubun. Tangannya terbentang demi melindungi Sehun, wajahnya tampak sengit dan nyaris setara dengan kemarahan Kyungsoo. "Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya! Bisakah kau diam tanpa mencoba memukul Sehun?!"

Kyungsoo membeliak ketika mendengar bentakan itu tertuju untuknya—dari sahabatnya yang paling polos, Xi Luhan. Jelas sekali bahwa dirinya terluka, terluka karena kalimat bernada tinggi itu. Luhan tidak pernah membentaknya sekali pun gadis itu sedang marah besar. Dan sekarang, demi melindungi seorang bajingan gila, Luhan membentaknya.

_Luhan-membentaknya!_

"Dia itu berengsek, Lulu," Kyungsoo mengeram. "Dia tidak pantas untukmu!"

"Aku tahu itu, Kyung," nada suara Luhan merendah karena emosinya yang bergejolak. Wajahnya berkerut khawatir ketika mendapati cairan merah pekat menetes dari lubang hidung Sehun—pukulan yang hebat dari Do Kyungsoo. "T-tapi aku menginginkan Sehun," kepalanya menggeleng tidak berdaya.

"Kyung, kendalikan dirimu," Baekhyun berbisik pelan, sangat berharap jika gadis itu bisa mendengarnya dan menata kembali emosionalnya. Semua orang memerhatikan mereka dan hal itu memalukan sekali. "Sepulang dari kampus, Luhan akan menceritakan alasannya. Kita pulang, huh?"

Kyungsoo menatap sengit ke arah Sehun lalu Luhan secara bergantian. "Dengar, Oh Sehun," ancamnya penuh penekanan kata. "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu lari selama Luhan belum menjelaskan segalanya!"

Luhan mengkeret karena ketakutan, Kyungsoo sangat menyeramkan jika diselimuti kemarahan. "Aku berjanji akan segera pulang begitu jam kuliahku selesai, Kyung," ujarnya takut-takut sementara tangannya yang buta mencari pegangan; dan menemukan telapak tangan Sehun yang hangat. "Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya; tentang apa yang terjadi antara aku dan Sehun, kemarin malam."

"A-aku takut sekali," Luhan berujar saat mobil mercedez Sehun berhenti di sebuah parkiran basement yang dikenali olehnya. Lampu depan sudah padam dan bunyi geraman mobil Sehun sudah lama hilang, tetapi Luhan takut sekali untuk beranjak. Pandangannya menemukan Sehun yang berlari di depan moncong mobil hingga sampai di sampingnya, membuka pintu untuknya sambil bertelekan pinggang.

"Kalau kau terus merasa takut," Sehun memutuskan untuk meraih tangan Luhan, menggenggamnya erat lantas menarik gadis itu untuk keluar dari mobilnya. Tubuh gadisnya melayang karena didera kebingungan dan Sehun menangkapnya dengan sigap, mereka berbagi kehangatan singkat dalam balutan udara basement yang lembab dan dingin. "Kau tidak akan bisa merasa tenang walau aku _terus_ ada di sampingmu."

Luhan mendongak, menatap wajah Sehun-kekasihnya dari sudut pandangnya. "Begitu, ya?"

"Hm," Sehun menyeret tubuh Luhan yang seringan bulu menuju sebuah lift, menekan tombol segitiga hingga sekeliling tombol itu dipenuhi nyala lampu berwarna kuning. "Kita hadapi bersama. Bukankah prinsip sepasang kekasih itu 'Harus menghadapi semua masalah dengan bersama-sama sampai maut menjemput'?"

"Itu prinsip orang menikah, bodoh," Sedikit senyuman lolos di bibir mungil Luhan manakala mendengar pendapat Sehun, sedikit bebannya melayang dan menguap di udara. Begitu pintu lift terbuka dan kotak berjalan itu tampak kosong, keduanya melompat ke dalam.

"Apakah terlalu dini untuk berbicara tentang pernikahan?"

Luhan merona mendengarnya. "Tentu saja," balasnya. "Aku punya rencana menikah ketika umurku 27 tahun, sekarang aku berumur 22 tahun. Jadi, 5 tahun lagi? Uhg,"

"5 tahun lagi, ya," Sehun tampak berpikir ketika angka-angka di plakat lift terus berubah menjadi angka yang lebih besar. "Tergantung kau bisa menungguku atau tidak sih."

"Apa?" kepala Luhan menoleh ringkas.

"Ketika aku memperkenalkanmu kepada orangtuaku," Sehun membalas tatapan kekasihnya dengan binar yang lebih lembut dan menenangkan. "Mereka akan menyukaimu dan berharap bisa mendapatkan cucu darimu _secepatnya_."

Ada sengatan halus menyenangkan yang merambat menelusuri tulang ekor Luhan ketika gendang telinganya mendengar kalimat Sehun. Bayangan tentang kedua orangtua Sehun yang pernah dilihatnya di foto keluarga di rumah keluarga Oh, sedang duduk di meja makan, tersenyum menyambutnya saat Sehun memperkenalkannya sebagai calon menantu mereka. Mereka akan melewatkan suatu acara makan malam yang hangat dan menyenangkan, ditemani wine dan masakan Prancis kesukaan Sehun, lalu membicarakan pernikahan juga malaikat-malaikat mungil yang berdarah campuran antara Sehun dan Luhan. Suatu hari, Luhan juga akan membawa Sehun ke orangtuanya—jika dia memiliki kesempatan untuk itu. Guangzhou tidak terlalu jauh dari Seoul, hanya perlu naik pesawat selama 45 menit dan melewati pintu boarding. Oh, pikiran Luhan kacau.

Kira-kira berapa tahun lagi, ya?

"...yang paling penting kita harus menghadapi Kyungsoo terlebih dahulu."

Luhan menoleh lantas meringis penuh permintaan maaf karena mengabaikan ucapan Sehun, dia tersentak karena pintu lift terbuka setelah bunyi tring nyaring menyela. Melihat lorong apartemen yang akan membawanya ke flat milik Kyungsoo yang juga ditinggalinya, kecemasan kembali datang memaksa debar jantungnya untuk berdebar lebih cepat.

Tanpa disadarinya, jemari-jemari Luhan yang mungil mencengkeram kaus polo Sehun erat-erat dan merapatkan tubuhnya. Sehun yang menyadari kekalutan yang dirasakan kekasihnya hanya tersenyum tenang.

"Apa sih yang kau takutkan?" Sehun menemukan pintu dengan plakat nomor 1004, memandanginya sejenak lantas dia menatap Luhan yang mengkeret di sampingnya. "Kyungsoo tidak akan menggorok lehermu."

"Tapi dia akan menggorok leher_mu_," Luhan cemberut. "Tadi hidungmu sampai mimisan karena pukulannya, 'kan?"

Sehun nyengir. "Sudah tidak apa-apa kok," jemarinya mengelus permukaan hidungnya—yang diam-diam masih terasa nyeri jika ditekan. Sial. Pukulan Kyungsoo hebat juga. "Jadi, siap untuk masuk ke dalam dan menjelaskan semuanya?"

Desah pasrah dihembuskan oleh Luhan kemudian disusul oleh anggukan kepalanya. "Biarkan aku yang bicara, Sehun," dia menekan tombol kombinasi dan pintu terbuka secara otomatis. "Kyungsoo akan mendengarku."

Walau dua lutut Luhan bergetar karena ketakutan serta kegelisahannya, dia tetap melangkah masuk. Kedatangannya langsung disambut oleh dua sahabatnya yang sedang duduk di sofa, saling duduk berjejer. Baekhyun memasang raut tidak mengerti yang kentara, antara bingung sekaligus marah. Dan Kyungsoo jelas melukis amarah pada wajah imutnya; siap mencakar siapa pun yang berhasil membuatnya semakin marah. Luhan kembali mengkeret tetapi dia tidak gentar untuk terus maju menghampiri sofa.

Luhan duduk diikuti oleh Sehun, tepat di hadapan Kyungsoo yang kini menyilangkan tangan di bawah payudara. "Hai," sambutan bodoh yang berhasil meluncur tanpa nada sengau dari Luhan, berhasil membuat tiga orang yang ada di ruang tamu sama-sama menaikkan sebelah alis mereka.

Sehun baru menyadari sesuatu; jika kekasihnya yang imut-imut itu akan mengatakan _hai_ sebagai sambutan atas sebuah percakapan penting. Dirinya sampai dibuat takjub.

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun tentu hanya terdiam, tidak berniat bicara. Mereka ada di sofa itu untuk mendengarkan cerita Luhan secara suka rela. Bukan untuk menerima sambutan konyol dan tolol. Untung Luhan menyadarinya dengan baik.

"Jadi," manik mata Luhan yang sebening kristal violet berputar ketika pikirannya berusaha menemukan deretan kalimat yang tepat. "Kemarin malam aku menginap di tempat Sehun."

Baekhyun melukis raut terluka saat mendengarnya. Tetapi Kyungsoo tidak. Dia masih dibalut ketenangan yang profesional walau lubang hidungnya tampak kembang-kempis karena amarah. Matanya melotot menakutkan.

Luhan menggigit bibir menerima reaksi dua sahabatnya. "Dan tidak melakukan apa-apa," sambungnya.

"Hah," Kyungsoo berucap dengan nada mengejek sambil melirik Sehun si Muka Musang Sialan dengan tatapan yang lebih kejam. "Hebat sekali jika si Berengsek itu berhasil tidak menyentuhmu saat kau tidur di sampingnya."

"K-Kyungsoo, aku serius," Tubuh Luhan terjulur ke depan, dahinya berkerut dalam. "Kami tidak melakukan apa-apa. Sehun menolakku."

"Apa?" Baekhyun memicing di tengah ketidakfahamannya.

Pandangan Luhan beralih menatap Baekhyun, menghindari Kyungsoo yang mengintimidasi dirinya lewat pandangan mata. Dua jemarinya yang terjalin kini diselimuti oleh hawa dingin, nyaris beku karena perasaannya yang kacau balau.

Pikiran Luhan melesat ke kejadian memalukan yang terjadi kemarin; saat dia datang ke rumah Sehun dan meminta pemuda itu untuk menidurinya. Seperti seorang pelacur, dia memberinya rayuan-rayuan yang tidak bermoral, melepas semua pakaiannya, dan terlentang pasrah di bawah Sehun. Rasa malu menggerogoti harga diri Luhan sebagai wanita. Kemarin malam dia benar-benar menjadi seorang pelacur.

Hebat sekali, batinnya meringis prihatin.

Dan sekarang, dia harus memberitahu dua sahabat terbaiknya tentang aib yang ditanggungnya. Kendati Luhan merasa tidak sanggup, dia harus memberi tahu Kyungsoo serta Baekhyun mengenai aktingnya sebagai pelacur kemarin malam. Dia tidak bisa diam saja.

"Kyungsoo, aku—"

"Bisakah kalian percaya kepada Luhan tanpa terus mencurigainya seperti itu?" Sehun menginterupsi Luhan yang akan mengatakan pengakuannya yang cukup memalukan. Pemuda itu bertindak lebih cepat hingga gadis itu urung mengungkap aibnya sendiri, diam-diam membuat Luhan merasa bersyukur setengah mati karena Sehun menyelamatkan harga dirinya. "Luhan suka mengatakan demikian dan apakah kau perlu menindasnya lebih jauh?"

"Kami tidak menindasnya, Berengsek," Kyungsoo berujar sengit, terang tidak suka dengan interupsi dari Sehun. "Aku hanya ingin tahu apa yang sudah _kau_ lakukan pada permata murni seperti Luhan kami."

"Kami tidur bersama," Sehun ikut menjawab dengan sengit. "Tetapi kami tidak melakukan seks seperti pradugamu, Kyungsoo-_ssi_."

"Apa kau bersungguh-sungguh?" Baekhyun menyela, benar-benar berharap jika pemuda di depannya itu mengatakan hal yang sungguh-sungguh tentang apa yang terjadi kemarin malam. Bahwa memang tidak ada yang terjadi; cuman tidur di ranjang bersama, tanpa tarian barbar yang melibatkan semprotan cairan kental menjijikkan beraroma amis.

"Tidak mungkin, Baek," Kyungsoo melirik Baekhyun yang juga sama gelisahnya seperti dirinya. Rautnya melunak saat merasakan kesedihan meluncur memenuhi pikirannya; ketika membayangkan Luhan, sahabatnya yang paling polos, menangis saat Sehun berada di atas dengan wajah menahan nikmat. Berengsek. "Kau harus ingat siapa si Oh Berengsek Sehun itu. Dia sudah tidur dengan seratus pelacur dan atas dasar apa dia melewatkan Luhan yang bersinar seperti permata itu?!" teriaknya.

"Karena aku mencintainya."

Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, serta Luhan menoleh secara serentak menatap satu-satunya pemuda yang terjebak dalam apartemen wanita ini. Tatapan penuh kebingungan menghujam raut Sehun yang setenang riak air, ada banyak sekali pertanyaan yang siap terlontar untuk pemuda itu. Sehun yang diliputi oleh perasaan tidak mengerti—karena sudah mengatakannya—kini menghela nafas.

Baik. Sehun sudah memutuskan untuk mengatakan semuanya; apa yang dirasakannya kepada Luhan. Hal absurd yang selama ini selalu membuatnya gelisah setengah mati saat memikirkan Luhan. Pantas saja dia merasa sakit hati saat Luhan memutuskannya. Penderitaan itu mendera karena cintanya pergi dari sisinya. Dan hal itu juga menjadi dasar baginya untuk _tidak bisa_ menggagahi Luhan. Tidak-tidak. Sehun tidak bisa membayangkan Luhan berada di bawah tubuhnya, mengerang penuh ekstasi, dan ..

Sehun bisa gila. Dia sinting karena sudah berani membayangkan Luhan dalam keadaan seperti itu.

"Si Berengsek ini sudah sinting, ya? Sampai berani mengatakan .., apa? Cinta?" Kyungsoo mengejek dengan nada yang menyakitkan. Punggungnya terhempas di sandaran kursi, dagunya terangkat hingga tatapannya tampak menyalang penuh sakit hati. "Berani-beraninya mempermainkan Luhan dengan kata-kata itu?!"

"Kyungsoo, kumohon berhenti," Luhan yang didera oleh disorientasi singkat karena pernyataan tidak terduga dari Sehun merengek dengan suara serak. Dua sahabatnya menoleh, memberi tatapan menuntut sekaligus iba—iba karena Luhan terjebak dengan seorang pembual. "Kenapa kalian tidak memercayai Sehun? Bahkan aku?" isakannya menyusul setelah kalimatnya lenyap ditelan oleh deguknya yang memilukan. Dua telapaknya menangkup wajahnya yang berkerut-kerut.

Sehun tidak tahan untuk tidak melingkarkan lengannya di pundak Luhan; mencoba menengkan gadisnya dengan tepukan lembut pada sisi-sisinya.

"Aku mengerti jika memang sulit sekali memercayai seorang pendosa. Aku juga merasakan apa yang kalian rasakan saat mulai menyadari perasaanku sendiri," kepalanya merunduk hingga air matanya menetes-netes dari dagu serta ujung matanya. "Dan kemarin aku datang menemui Sehun, menawarkan—"

"Lulu, tenangkan dirimu," Sehun mencoba mencegah dengan mencengkeram pundak Luhan erat-erat. Membisikkan kata-kata menenangkan yang sekiranya bisa membuat Luhan merasa stabil. Goncangan emosi mungkin saja membuat gadisnya nekat; mengatakan hal yang tidak seharusnya diketahui oleh Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun.

Luhan menggeleng tidak berdaya dan menolak menuruti Sehun untuk menyembunyikan hal memalukan itu. "Aku menggoda Sehun dan memintanya untuk meniduriku," kalimatnya terlontar diselingi sedu-sedan yang berhasil membuat dua sahabatnya membeliakkan mata. "Dan dia menolakku! Dia tidak mau meniduriku seperti gadis lain walau aku bertingkah seperti pelac—"

"Luhan, diam!" Sehun membentak dengan suaranya yang besar dan serak; Luhan terkesiap saat mendengarnya. Tangisnya sempat berhenti selama tiga detik, matanya yang basah menatap wajah Sehun yang dipenuhi amarah. Lalu Luhan kembali menangis, Sehun merengkuhnya dalam pelukan hangat.

Baekhyun mau pun Kyungsoo yang _shock_ kini diliputi perasaan bersalah sekaligus tidak percaya. Mendengar apa yang sudah dikatakan Luhan sekaligus apa yang sudah dilakukan Sehun kemarin malam demi melindungi sahabatnya, keduanya diam-diam merasa takjub. Ketidak percayaan memang masih mengambang dalam pikiran, tetapi keduanya bisa menghirup napas penuh kelegaan sesaat setelah mencerna semuanya. Baekhyun duduk lemas sambil menumpukan punggung pada sandaran kursi, menutup mata dan ikut menangis sembunyi-sembunyi. Kyungsoo menangkup mulutnya yang menganga, matanya basah oleh liquid bening air matanya sendiri. Melihat sahabatnya yang rapuh kini mencoba menangkan diri dalam pelukan seorang lelaki membuat perasaan mencelos seperti es krim.

Luhan sudah menemukan pemuda yang sekiranya mampu melindunginya. Seharusnya Kyungsoo sudah menyadari hal itu ketika mendapati Oh Sehun yang sering melirik Luhan diam-diam. Saat dia sedang gencar memperingatkan Luhan untuk menjauhi Sehun, mungkin Luhan merasa stress setengah mati.

Kyungsoo merasa bodoh. Dia sudah membuat Luhan merasa sedih sendirian. Ketika Luhan sudah ada di ambang batas keirasionalnya, akhirnya gadis itu berpikir untuk menyerahkan diri. Kyungsoo patut bersyukur karena Sehun menolak keinginan Luhan yang jauh diluar akal sehat. Dia harus berterimakasih kepada Oh Sehun.

Bukankah begitu?

"Bawa Luhan ke kamarnya, Sehun," Kyungsoo bangkit dan membalik tubuhnya, salah satu lengannya bertolak pada pinggang.

Luhan dan Sehun sama-sama terkejut atas kalimat Kyungsoo, menatap gadis pendek itu selama beberapa saat.

Kyungsoo menoleh dengan mata berkilat. "Sehun, epat bawa pacarmu ke kamarnya!" bentaknya.

Luhan semakin menangis, melepaskan diri dari Sehun demi memeluk Kyungsoo dengan tangannya yang mungil. Tangisannya terdengar semakin hebat saat Kyungsoo ikut melingkarkan lengannya, menerima pelukan Luhan dengan suka-cita lalu keduanya menangis. Baekhyun yang tampak sok tegar kini ikut menangis walau dia tidak terisak hebat, air mata keperakannya jelas menetes dari sudut-sudut matanya.

Lagi-lagi awal yang penuh air mata. Sehun mensyukuri itu semua.

TBC

End of Chap 3


	8. 4 Future in minds (Ending)

**Warning!**** FF ini punya alur yang sangat panjang dan lambat, author sengaja membaginya dalam beberapa chapter. FF ini akan berakhir pada chap 4. Namun chapter yang dipublish bisa jadi merupakan alur lanjutan dari chapter sebelumnya (read: Chapter 1A or etc). Pastikan untuk siap membaca dengan sabar. **

**Are you ready for it?**

_Here we go .._

_._

_._

**Sick Beat of Mr. Collector**

**Genre : Drama, Romance**

**Rate : T+**

**Pairing : HunHan as Maincast. With other Exo Members as well.**

**Chapter : ****4 (Ending)**

**Warning : Genderswitch. Miss typo(s). ****Alur Lambat**

**Disclaimers : Saya hanya meminjam nama dari mereka untuk menemukan inspirasi dan membaginya dalam bentuk karya sastra. Ini hanya sebuah fanfiction dari fans untuk fans dengan kemampuan menulis yang sedikit melebihi ambang batas wajar. Hargai kerja keras author dengan mengklik tombol review dan tulis beberapa tanggapan. Muak dengan cast atau plot cerita? Just click a close button on your web browser, guys. Wanna chitchat? Click on PM button. Don't bash any cast or other, **_**please**_**.**

**Summary : Luhan tidak pernah membayangkan jika dirinya akan mendapat pernyataan cinta dari hoobaenya di kelas menari, Oh Sehun. Ingin menolak, tetapi nyatanya dia tidak sanggup. Oh Sehun ada di depannya, siap untuk menciumnya. Tetapi Luhan tidak bisa menerima hal itu begitu saja. Berhubungan dengan Oh Sehun membuatnya menjadi lebih ahli dalam membuat rahasia; Luhan terpaksa menyembunyikan hubungannya dengan Oh Sehun dari dua sahabat baiknya: Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Dua minggu setelahnya, Luhan dikejutkan oleh fakta baru yang dibawa oleh Kyungsoo. Suatu fakta yang luput dari perhatiannya, yang menyeret Luhan menuju lubang sakit hati hingga memaksanya untuk melakukan hal di luar batas—hanya untuk Oh Sehun.**

**BGM : ****Lady Luck ****by EXO**

"Sehun!"

Luhan menjerit ketika dia membuka laci nakas Sehun dan menumukan selusin paket foil yang ditata sedemikian rapi di sana. Wajahnya berang dan keberatan, jelas ingin sekali marah lalu mengobrak-abrik paket foil sialan itu di sana.

Sepulang dari kampus dia menyempatkan diri untuk mengunjungi rumah Sehun. Saat Luhan dipersilahkan untuk langsung ke kamar, dia mendengar suara gemericik air dari suatu pintu dan Luhan menebak jika Sehun sedang mandi. Selagi menunggu pemuda itu keluar dari sana, Luhan ingin mencari sesuatu yang menarik di kamar Sehun; awalnya dia hanya melihat-lihat koleksi mainan kekanakan yang berjejer rapi di rak, beralih ke jejeran buku-buku tebal di sebuah almari kaca, lalu ke nakas.

Dan Luhan menemukan _ini_ semua.

Sialan benar.

"Apa sih?" Suara pintu disentak terdengar dan suara lain menyusul, Sehun sudah keluar dari kamar mandi dengan baju handuk berwarna krem, tubuhnya menyebarkan bau harum sabun mandi yang menyegarkan. Rautnya tampak setengah mengantuk tetapi setelahnya matanya membeliak lebar ketika tahu kekasihnya sedang melongok menatap laci; antisipasi langsung menjalar hingga ke sum-sum tulang belakangnya.

"Apa ini?" Luhan meraih satu dan menentengnya dengan ujung telunjuk dan ibu jarinya. Dahinya mengeryit dalam saat memandang paket foil itu lalu memandang Sehun yang pucat. "Kau masih menyimpan .., kondom?!"

"Aku belum membereskan laci itu," Sehun meluncur mendekat dan tangannya langsung meraih paket foil di tangan Luhan. "Kau tidak perlu berpikiran macam-macam, oke?"

"Uhg!" Luhan mengeram seperti anak kecil dan meraih boks berisi paket foil itu dari laci dan menggenggam pinggirannya erat-erat. "Bukankah dari dulu aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk membuang semuanya?"

"Ya," dengan amat lembut Sehun merebut kotak itu. "Aku melupakan yang satu ini."

"Bagaimana bisa melupakannya? Aku selalu merasa benci dan malu saat melihat ada kondom," Luhan memukul-mukul dada bidang kekasihnya selagi wajahnya dipenuhi bintik-bintik merah akibat rasa malunya. "Dan kau sendiri masih menyimpannya."

Sehun meletakkan kotak itu di nakas dan memilih untuk memberi pelukan hangat. "Manusia memang sering kelupaan kok," bahunya mengedik. "Dan aku salah satu manusia normal, 'kan?"

Bibir Luhan cemberut mendengarnya, tetapi pada akhirnya dia ikut membalas pelukan Sehun dan menikmati sensasi meletup-letup di dada saat gendang telinganya mendengar detak jantung Sehun. "Setelah ini, kau harus membuangnya."

"Oke," Sehun setuju. "Aku akan membuangnya jauh-jauh."

"Bagus," Luhan melepaskan diri. "Sekarang, ayo bicarakan tentang masalah liburan pertama kita ke Bali."

"Kau serius ingin pergi ke luar negeri untuk memperingati hari jadi kita yang ke ..," Sehun tampak berpikir sebentar. "Seribu hari?"

Luhan mengangguk ceria tetapi ekspresinya seketika berubah ketika mendapati gurat tidak suka di wajah Sehun. "Memangnya kenapa? Kau keberatan?"

Sehun menggeleng. "Bukan begitu," katanya. "Seharusnya perjalanan keluar negeri kita yang pertama itu ke China, mengunjungi ayah dan ibumu untuk memperkenalkanku secara resmi."

"Memang harus seperti itu?"

"Hampir 3 tahun kita pacaran tetapi aku belum sempat memperkenalkanmu ke orangtuaku. Dan kau juga belum sempat melakukannya, Lulu," Sehun menyentil ujung hidung Luhan gemas. "Bukankah liburan ke luar negeri itu terlalu berlebihan?"

Tetapi Luhan cemberut setelah mendengarnya. "Kau sendiri yang selalu menyembunyikanku sewaktu ibumu pulang ke Korea," protesnya tidak terima. "Jadi kapan kau akan memperkenalkanku? Setelah aku sudah tidak perawan atau mengandung anakmu?"

"Mulutmu, mulutmuu," Sehun gemas sekali hingga ingin mengikat mulut Luhan dengan tali kondom agar kalimat-kalimat itu tidak terlontar dari sana. Baekhyun yang frontal memang bukan panutan yang baik. Pasti rusa mungilnya ini mencuri dengar kata-kata itu dari percakapan vulgar antara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Sehun harus menyusun strategi untuk melindungi Luhannya. "Aku tidak pernah suka saat mendengarmu mengungkit tentang keperawanan."

Luhan merona tetapi dia bersikap seolah-olah dirinya sedang marah. Tangannya terkait di depan dada. "Habis aku sebal sekali."

"Kalau kau sebal, kau boleh memukulku. Tapi tidak untuk mengatakan sesuatu tentang perawan—"

"Pembicaraan macam apa ini?"

Pintu ganda kamar Sehun terjeblak dan disusul oleh suara tenang dari seorang wanita. Sepasang kekasih itu menoleh ke sumber suara dengan mata memicing. Di ambang pintu ada seorang wanita paruh baya dengan rambutnya yang dipangkas model bob, helainya tampak lurus dengan kilau menakjubkan. Kerutan-kerutan halus menyempil di kulit wajah serta tangannya, tetapi hal itu tertutupi oleh kecantikannya yang awet muda. Tubuhnya yang lencir dibalut oleh gaun Hermes edisi musim dingin berwarna amber, syalnya menggantung mengelilingi lehernya yang jenjang.

Sesosok ibu berwibawa yang baru memergoki anak lelakinya membawa seorang gadis perawan ke kamar.

"_Eomma_," Sehun meringis sekaligus terkejut mendapati ibunya ada di depan kamarnya, berdiri dengan begitu angkuh. Dia melangkah mendekatinya tetapi ibunya malah berjalan menjauhinya.

Eh?

"Oh, jadi ini bidadari cantik yang terjerat oleh setan mungilku?" Rautnya langsung dipenuhi binar ramah ketika tangannya terjulur untuk membelai pipi Luhan. Bibirnya yang tipis melengkung melukis senyuman puas ketika manik amethystnya menelurusi keseluruhan wajah serta tubuh Luhan. Tatapan memuja terlempar dari sana—nyaris sama persis seperti tatapan Oh Sehun ketika menatap Luhan. "Oh, calon menantuku yang manis. Aku selalu tahu jika hari ini akan terjadi; hari dimana aku berhasil memergoki setan mungilku sedang mencoba menyembunyikan bidadarinya di kamar."

"Eomma!" Sehun protes ketika mendengar panggilan memalukan itu dari ibunya.

Sedangkan Luhan merona dan mengerjap tidak berdaya saat ibu Sehun masih membelai pipi serta rahangnya. "H-halo, Bibi."

"_No, no_," kepala wanita paruh baya itu menggeleng tidak setuju saat mendengar panggilan itu. Setelahnya dia mendesis ke arah Sehun yang berusaha menyingkirkan tangannya dari pipi Luhan. "Panggil aku _Eomma_, sayang. Kau akan segera jadi menantuku, 'kan?"

Luhan semakin merona sebelum kepalanya mengangguk. "Y-ya, _Eomma_," katanya sambil mencuri pandang ke arah Sehun.

Dan wanita itu girang bukan main saat mendengar sebutan bernada imut itu terlontar dari seorang gadis pemalu. "Ya Tuhan, ini yang membuatku selalu ingin serius untuk mencari agen pernikahan yang pas!" katanya ceria diselingi kikikan melengking.

Sehun mendelik menatap ibunya. "Apa?" tanyanya dengan nada sopan yang dipaksakan. "Menikah?"

Ibunya meneleng ke arah anak semata wayangnya lalu memberi tatapan tidak bersahabat. "Ya," katanya dengan nada dingin. Dan lagi-lagi, raut wajahnya berubah menjadi lebih manis saat memandang Luhan. "Aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri; jika aku menemukan Sehun menyembunyikan _gadis_ di kamarnya, aku akan segera mencari agen pernikahan untuk menggelar pesta pernikahan yang megah," katanya.

Luhan langsung lemas mendengarnya. "Eommonim, bukankah itu terlalu cepat?"

"Tidak, Sayangku," kata ibu Luhan dengan nada mendayu. "Itu adalah rencana hebat! Sekali kau punya janji, kau harus menepatinya. Sekali kau melangkah lebih cepat, maka kebahagiaan akan lebih cepat menyambutmu!"

"Eomma," Sehun menarik tubuh ibunya dan berhasil memisahkan dua wanita yang sama-sama dicintainya itu agar menjauh. Jemarinya meraih pergelangan tangan Luhan dan menariknya hingga gadis itu ada di belakang punggungnya. "Pernikahan itu masih terlalu cepat untuk kami."

"Bukankah kalian sudah pacaran hampir selama 3 tahun?" Ibu Sehun mengatakannya dengan nada ringan sehingga Luhan tampak malu. "Kukira itu oke-oke saja."

"Aku bahkan belum bekerja. Tahun ini aku baru lulus, Eomma," Sehun mendesah frustasi.

Tetapi ibunya menanggapinya dengan cengiran lebar. "Itu urusanmu. Tapi yang paling penting, kita adakan dulu pesta pertunangannya. Kalau pernikahan, aku akan menundanya sekitar 2 tahun lagi. Bagaimana?"

Kelopak mata Luhan membeliak, takjub akan ibu Sehun yang dengan sigap memutuskan suatu pilihan. "Eommonim .."

"_Eomma_," Sehun mencoba merayu ibunya dengan tatapan mata anjing. Pertunangan juga masih terlalu cepat. "Tapi ..."

"Keputusanku sudah bulat, Oh Sehun," Ibunya memberi tatapan sengit yang tidak terelakkan. Lalu dia kembali menatap Luhan yang mengintipnya malu-malu dari balik punggung Sehun. "Jadi, kapan kita bisa pergi ke rumah orangtuamu ..?" dan matanya mendelik tiba-tiba. "Kau belum memperkenalkannya, Setan mungil!" sikunya menyentak perut Sehun.

Sehun terkesiap karena pukulan nyata yang bersarang pada pangkal perutnya. Dia melupakan fakta bahwa ibunya itu memang agresif sekali jika sudah punya keinginan. Tanpa menunggu apa-apa, dia memperkenalkan Luhan begitu pula sebaliknya. Dan senyuman di bibir ibunya yang sudah lama menghilang (yang diam-diam begitu dirindukannya) kembali terbit di sana; menghangatkan ruang di celah perasaan Sehun.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu, Luhan Sayang," katanya sambil memeluk Luhan dengan amat pengertian. Kehangatan seorang ibu jelas menguar dari dalam dirinya. "Aku bersyukur sekali saat tahu jika kau datang untuk _mendampingi_ putraku."

Luhan mencoba melukis senyuman manis. "Saya juga senang sekali karena Anda mau menerima saya dengan tangan terbuka, Eommonim."

"Oh, menakjubkan sekali tata krama bahasamu," pujinya tulus sambil membelai rahang Luhan sekali lagi. Akhirnya dia mundur, sebelah tangannya merogoh ke dalam tas tangannya dan mengeluarkan iPhonenya dari dalam sana. "Kita harus berfoto agar aku bisa memberitahu ayahmu, Sehun. Nah," dia memberikan ponselnya ke Sehun yang cengo. "Ambil foto kami dengan baik."

Sehun tidak bisa menolak permintaan ibunya, yang bisa dilakukannya hanya memotret ibunya dengan ponselnya dan wanita paruh baya itu nyaris menjerit saat melihat hasil jepretannya.

"Bagus, bagus," katanya puas. "Sekarang aku harus pergi untuk menemui agen pernikahan kenalanku. Teruskan saja bincang-bicang kalian di sini. Eomma pergi dulu."

"Eomma serius tentang pernikahan?" Sehun bertanya dan membuat ibunya berhenti melangkah lalu memutar tubuhnya. "Maksudku .., bukankah .."

"Tentu saja serius," rautnya berubah menjadi lebih serius. "Aku berharap bisa menggendong cucu-cucu mungil berwajah malaikat seperti Luhan se-ce-pat-nya, Sehun," ujarnya lalu meringis. "Jadi, lakukan dengan baik. Aku pergi dulu, Sayang."

Dan suara pintu ditutup terdengar. Nyonya Besar Oh sudah pergi dari kamar Sehun, meninggalkan sepasang kekasih itu dengan kepala pusing akibat tingkahnya yang tidak terduga.

"Beliau serius, Sehun," Luhan bergumam tidak percaya.

"Sudah kubilang," Sehun menatap kekasihnya yang berwajah pucat. "Jika aku memperkenalkanmu ke orangtuaku, pasti akan berakhir seperti ini."

"Menikah, ya?" Luhan mengangkat wajahnya dan mengagumi visualisasi sempurna di hadapannya. Jemarinya terjulur dan menyentuh rahang tegas Sehun dan menciptakan friksi menyenangkan di sana. "Bagaimana aku bisa memikirkan hal yang mendadak seperti itu?"

"Aku akan mencoba membujuknya lagi," Sehun berusaha menenangkan. "Jangan terlalu dipikirkan."

"Kalau menikah denganmu sih aku setuju-setuju saja," kata Luhan dan menuai picingan mata dari Oh Sehun. "Tetapi aku belum siap menggendong apa yang diharapkan ibumu."

Dua sudut bibir Sehun tertarik beberapa derajat hingga kesan puas terpancar dari sana. Kakinya melangkah mendekat dan memperpendek jarak di antara tubuh mereka, menempelkan keningnya di kening Luhan hingga pandangannya nyaris juling. "Kalau begitu," nafas hangat Sehun yang bau mint menyebar menerpa wajah Luhan. "Aku tidak perlu membuang kondom itu, ya?"

"Sialan kau!" Luhan reflek menendang paha dalam Sehun hingga pemuda itu menjerit. Sedetik setelahnya dia terkikik menertawakan tanpa rasa bersalah.

Dan Sehun ikut tertawa kendati rasa nyeri masih bertahan di sisi pahanya. "Sudahlah," ujarnya menyentuh final. "Yang jelas ibuku menyukaimu."

"_Well_, terserah," Luhan melenggang menuju ranjang dan duduk di sisinya, diikuti oleh Sehun. "Yang jelas aku sudah menemukan jalan untuk terus bersamamu sampai akhir."

Sehun tidak bisa menahan senyuman di bibir ketika mendengar hal itu terucap dari Luhan, terdengar begitu manis dan .., entahlah. Pokoknya hal itu berhasil menaburkan kebahagian tidak terbatas padanya. "Kau manis sekali, Sayang," pelukannya mendarat di pundak Luhan.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Luhan meneleng dan turut tertawa. "Genit sekali."

"Jangan begitu," Sehun menoel dagu mulus Luhan dan memberinya kecupan ringan di rahang mulus di hadapannya. "Senang, 'kan?"

"Sialan kau, Oh!" umpat Luhan setengah kesal dan geli. "Jangan merayuku terus!"

END/?

Akhirnya, endiiing /elap ingus/ Semua masalah sudah terpecahkan, kan? Jadii, no squel /hide and seek/ ini authornya lagi miris mikirin si taotao :""(

Well. Thanks untuk semua readers yang udah baca sekaligus review untuk keseluruhan cerita ya :") sumpah terharu banget tiap kali baca review kalian di email. Keep review, ya. Dont be a silent readers, okay? Yang masih jadi siders, muncul dong. Ending nih :")

Setelah ini ada ff lainnyaa .. hunhan lagi /peluk duo magnae/ ditunggu yaa /tebar cinta/

Xoxo.


	9. Squel - The Reasons

**Sick Beat of Mr. Collector**

**Genre : Drama, Romance**

**Rate : T+**

**Pairing : HunHan as Maincast. With other Exo Members as well.**

**Chapter : ****4B **

**Warning : Genderswitch. Miss typo(s). **

**Disclaimers : Saya hanya meminjam nama dari mereka untuk menemukan inspirasi dan membaginya dalam bentuk karya sastra. Ini hanya sebuah fanfiction dari fans untuk fans dengan kemampuan menulis yang sedikit melebihi ambang batas wajar. Hargai kerja keras author dengan mengklik tombol review dan tulis beberapa tanggapan. Muak dengan cast atau plot cerita? Just click a close button on your web browser, guys. Wanna chitchat? Click on PM button. Don't bash any cast or other, **_**please**_**.**

**Summary : Luhan tidak pernah membayangkan jika dirinya akan mendapat pernyataan cinta dari hoobaenya di kelas menari, Oh Sehun. Ingin menolak, tetapi nyatanya dia tidak sanggup. Oh Sehun ada di depannya, siap untuk menciumnya. Tetapi Luhan tidak bisa menerima hal itu begitu saja. Berhubungan dengan Oh Sehun membuatnya menjadi lebih ahli dalam membuat rahasia; Luhan terpaksa menyembunyikan hubungannya dengan Oh Sehun dari dua sahabat baiknya: Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Dua minggu setelahnya, Luhan dikejutkan oleh fakta baru yang dibawa oleh Kyungsoo. Suatu fakta yang luput dari perhatiannya, yang menyeret Luhan menuju lubang sakit hati hingga memaksanya untuk melakukan hal di luar batas—hanya untuk Oh Sehun.**

**BGM : ****First Love by EXO**

Sehun langsung cemberut ketika dia memasuki boarding room, sedangkan kekasihnya sendiri malah terkekeh ceria dengan euforia berlebihan. Beberapa kali dia terlihat mengecek ponselnya, lalu mendengus sambil mengedarkan pandangan. Salah satu tangannya menenteng sebuah tas tangan besar berlogo H yang meliuk-liuk keperakan, tas milik Luhan yang entah berisi apa.

Luhan menuntun Sehun yang cemberut untuk duduk di sebuah kursi, melambai-lambaikan boarding pass milik mereka berdua. Hari ini, kekasihnya tampak cantik luar biasa dengan kaos berhias lace tebal di sekitar keliman serta lingkar lehernya, motif bunga yang terpilin melingkari tulang selangkanya yang mengintip malu-malu. Dia memadukannya dengan sebuah rok di bawah lutut yang lagi-lagi menyisipkan lace di kelimannya; rok penuh lipatan membusur yang berumuara pada satu titik di pinggul sebelah kanan dengan warna hijau lembut. Bracelet yang terbuat dari pilinan serat kayu lembut yang dipadukan dengan pita-pita sewarna cokelat melingkar pada pergelangan tangan kirinya. Dia memakai sandal gladiator tanpa sol, mengacuhkan perbedaan tinggi badannya yang timpang dengan kekasihnya.

Sekarang Luhan tampak seperti seorang murid SMA yang tersesat dengan seorang om-om di boarding room.

Sehun hanya mendesah ketika memerhatikan penampilannya sendiri; jeans selutut dan kaus polo berwarna cokelat. Cokelat. Luhan memaksanya untuk memakai kaos berwarna cokelat agar mereka berdua tampak seperti seorang pasangan saat berada di bandara.

"Kau kira, apa yang akan dikatakan Mama saat melihatmu?" Luhan menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi yang melengkung. Dua tungkainya yang kurus terjulur ke depan, lalu kepalanya mendongak menatap langit-langit yang dipenuhi kipas-kipas berputar. "Dia akan marah besar padamu karena tidak pernah membawaku pulang ke China."

"Itu maumu, 'kan?" Sehun memperingatkan, memerhatikan bibir tipis Luhan yang mengerucut maju. Bayang-bayang tentang bagaimana rasa dari kedua belah bibir itu sempat melayang-layang dalam benak Sehun. Kekenyalan absolut, bercampur rasa manis stroberi karena Luhannya selalu memakai lipgloss beraroma stroberi. Dengan amat susah payah Sehun mencoba menelan air ludah bercampur hasratnya yang mulai membumbung. "Kau yang menolak pergi ke China untuk liburan musim kemarin. Kau ngotot memilih Bali."

Luhan terkekeh saat menyadari hal itu. "Habis, sepertinya punya kulit cokelat akibat sinar mahatari itu keren."

"Keren? Seminggu setelah kau di Korea, kecokelatanmu sudah lenyap tanpa bekas," Sehun mengejek. "Sekarang, kita kena imbasnya, 'kan? Apa kata orangtuamu saat aku memberitahu tentang pertunangan itu?"

Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya dan hal itu membuat suatu perasaan aneh bergejolak di perut Luhan. Gadis itu meraih lengan kekasihnya dan menyandarkan sisi kepalanya pada pundak Sehun, pipinya jadi menggelembung. "Aku akan membujuk Mama dan Papa."

"Ya, jadilah gadis kecil untuk mereka saat kita tiba di China," Sehun menuntun kekasihnya untuk bangkit saat nama penerbangan mereka disebut oleh suara wanita yang berasal dari speaker. Antrean di pintu boarding langsung memaksa mereka untuk berjejer demi melewati pengecekan terakhir sebelum masuk ke dalam pesawat. Sehun menggenggam tangan kekasihnya erat-erat; seolah ketika dia lengah barang satu detik pun, Luhan bisa hilang di belakang tubuhnya.

Beberapa saat setelah Luhan menyerahkan dua tiket boarding passnya sembari memberi senyuman manis yang menggetarkan jiwa, Sehun langsung saja menarik gadisnya untuk menaiki pesawat. Separuh kesadarannya serasa dibakar habis akibat kecemburuan setelah melihat kekasihnya melempar senyuman serta tatapan rusa manis kepada petugas boarding. Dan tampaknya, Luhan tidak menyadarinya. Gadis itu langsung duduk dengan tenang di kursinya yang berada tepat di sebelah jendela, sedangkan Sehun sedang dengan susah payah meletakkan tas tangan Luhan yang berat di bagasi kabin.

Oh, mungkin semua kekesalan serta kecemburuannya bisa terbayar dengan suatu hal yang paling manis dari Xi Luhan. Oh Sehun jelas sangat menantikannya.

Pesawat tidak mengalami delay karena beberapa pramugari cantik langsung masuk dan menginteruksikan sesuatu mengenai keselamatan pertama dengan kantong udara. Sehun tidak begitu memerhatikannya karena sekarang dia sedang sibuk menonaktifkan sinyal di ponselnya. Sementara Luhan malah sedang asyik memencet mp4 player di kursinya.

"Pakai sabuk pengamannya dulu, Lu," Sehun menahan agar nada suaranya tidak terdengar besar dan menakutkan; kendati suara itu keluar dari sela giginya yang bergemelatuk. Tangan-tangannya bergerak memasang sabuk pengaman untuk kekasihnya yang kekanakan lalu dia memasang sabuk pengamannya sendiri.

"Oh, kau romantis sekali," Luhan memuji dengan penuh sipu sesaat setelah Sehun menarik tanganya. Sehun mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang kekasihnya yang merona, Luhan langsung menggumamkan kata terimakasih dengan nada manja. "_Well_, 45 menit di pesawat bersamamu. Aku selalu suka kalau naik pesawat denganmu."

Luhan langsung menyandarkan kepala di pundak Sehun, satu kebiasaan yang begitu disukai Sehun. Skinship sederhana namun efeknya selalu luar biasa untuk Sehun; menciptakan gulungan gelombang naik-turun pada sisi perasaan Sehun.

"Memangnya, apa bedanya naik pesawat dengan naik mobil?"

Luhan langsung cemberut. "Jelas saja berbeda. Kalau di mobil kita 'kan terpisah karena persneling."

"Oh," Sehun baru menyadari hal itu dan langsung terkekeh.

"Daaaan," Luhan mengangkat sebelah tangannya, memainkan jemarinya di sekitaran dada kanan Sehun hingga meninggalkan gelenyar panas yang menggelikan di sana. "Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu, Sehun-aah."

Waspada. Entah kenapa alarm yang bersemayam dalam tubuh Oh Sehun tiba-tiba berbunyi keras-keras seolah sedang menyerukan kata waspada padanya. "Apa?"

"Uuumh," Luhan mengerucutkan bibir selagi dia menimbang kalimat-kalimat yang akan terlontar dari bibirnya. "Dulu, kenapa kau seorang playboy?"

"Huh?"

Luhan langsung menegakkan tubuhnya dan memutar pandangan, mencoba menghindari tatapan mengintimidasi dari kekasihnya. "K-Kyungsoo pernah bilang padaku kalau kau sudah tidur dengan .., banyak cewek," katanya tidak suka.

Wow. Kenapa Xi Luhan tiba-tiba ingin tahu tentang masa lalunya? Dan, kenapa dia menyangkut pautkan kata _tidur_ itu di kalimat pertanyaanya?

Oh Sehun benar-benar merasa benci jika ada orang yang mengungkit tentang masa lalunya sebelum dia berpacaran dengan Luhan. Dia memang cowok berengsek di masa lalu; terjebak dalam pergaulan bebas yang dipenuhi seks satu malam serta musik memekakkan telinga di bar. Tidak bisa dipungkiri jika dia memang seperti itu. Namun ketika Luhan mempertanyakan alasannya, dia jadi merasa mual.

Kebodohan yang sudah dilakukannya di masa lalu membuatnya malu setengah mati.

"Sehun, jawab aku," Luhan semakin cemberut ketika hanya mendapat keterdiaman dari kekasihnya. Kepalan tangannya yang mungil mulai jatuh mengenai tulang rusuk Sehun yang kokoh.

"Kenapa kau bertanya?" Sehun akhirnya bersuara.

"Karena aku penasaran?"

"Mungkin kau tidak akan percaya dengan alasanku," Sehun menyerah pada kekeras kepalaan kekasihnya. Tubuhnya bergerak membenahi letak duduknya sendiri dan menoleh ke samping kanan, bersyukur karena penumpang lain di sampingnya sedang tidur sambil memasang airphone di telinga.

"Katakan sajaaa," Luhan merengek seperti anak kecil ketika Sehun dirasa menjadi bertele-tele.

Dan respon yang diberikan Sehun atas rengekan itu adalah lirikan nakal dari ujung matanya. Sehun menyeringai lalu mengikis jarak di antara wajah mereka. Lantas dia berbisik pelan. "Karena naluri," katanya. Dia melayangkan tatapan intens; menelusuri keseluruhan tubuh Luhan dari ujung kaki hingga kepala, terus seperti itu hingga dia mengulang sampai tiga kali berturut-turut. Luhan yang awalnya tidak mengerti kini mulai beringsut menjauhi Sehun, dua tangannya bergerak menyilang di atas dada. Seringai di bibir tipis Sehun malah makin melebar. "Seorang pria normal akan langsung terangsang setelah memerhatikan tubuh cewek cantik, Lu."

Kedua mata Luhan membulat karena keterkejutannya lalu tanpa bisa dikendalikan, sebelah tangannya melayang hingga telapaknya jatuh menghantam rahang tegas Sehun. Bunyi plak keras terdengar menyusul dan bekas tamparan itu membekas di kulit Oh Sehun yang seputih salju; tampak seperti sebuah tanda yang baru dibuat dari besi panas.

Kemudian Sehun ikut membeliakkan mata. "Kau menamparku?" sahutnya tidak terima.

"Jangan berani-berani melihat tubuhku lagi," Luhan ngambek sambil membuang pandangan ke luar jendela. Sebuah tindakan untuk menyembunyikan rona kentara yang menyala di keseluruhan wajahnya. "Aku akan menendang _aset_mu jika kau ketahuan melakukannya lagi."

Sehun menghela nafas untuk menanggapi hal itu. Mungkin lain kali dia harus lebih berhati-hati jika Luhan sedang merayunya untuk mengucapkan kata-kata yang sedikit kotor. Luhan sama sekali tidak terduga dan keadaan romantis bisa saja berbalik menjadi sangat suram. Dan satu-satunya orang yang bisa mengendalikan hal itu dengan cepat adalah Luhan.

Ya. Luhan seorang.

OoO

"Halo, Sayang. Selamat datang!"

"Mama!"

Luhan langsung menghambur ke pelukan ibunya sesaat setelah pintu rumah itu terbuka. Kedua wanita yang memiliki hubungan darah yang murni itu saling melempar kalimat 'Aku merindukanmu', tampak begitu bersyukur karena telah berjumpa satu sama lain.

Ibu Luhan, Wenqi, masih tampak cantik dan elegan dalam balutan setelan khas orang tua yang mencolok berwarna oranye. Kerut-kerut samar di wajah serta telapak tangannya mungkin bisa mendeskripsikan seberapa banyak tahun yang bertumpuk di sana; tetapi aura awet mudanya masih bertahan di tiap lekuk tubuhnya yang langsing terjaga. Kendati usianya nyaris mencapai angka 50 tahun, dia masih terlihat segar dan ceria; hampir sama dengan anak gadisnya yang cantik.

Wenqi melepaskan diri dari pelukan dalam yang hangat itu, menarik anaknya untuk masuk ke dalam setelah melirik singkat pada calon menantunya. Mereka melewati ruang tamu dan berhenti tepat di meja makan; Wenqi langsung menghampiri Sehun dan memberinya pelukan.

Pelukan hangat yang bersahabat.

"Oh, berani sekali kau menculik hati anak perempuanku dan tidak kemari setelah memutuskan untuk bertunangan?" Wenqi mengatakannya dengan bahasa cina yang terlampau fasih dan terlalu cepat; untung saja Sehun pernah mempelajari bahasa cina ketika dia berusia sekitar lima belas tahun.

"Maaf, Mama," katanya setelah membalas pelukan sayang dari calon ibu mertuanya. "Musim kemarin aku sudah berencana untuk pergi kemari. Tetapi, Luhan malah ngotot untuk pergi ke Bali."

Wenqi mencubit hidung mungil Luhan hingga menuai pekikan tidak terima. "Oh, utamakan keluarga terlebih dahulu, Sayang. Kau selalu seperti itu," ujarnya penuh ketegasan yang lembut sebagai seorang ibu. Dia memandang sepasang putra-putri menawan berdiri depannya, lalu tatapannya mengial ke arah tangga setelah menangkap sebuah tas besar yang ditenteng Sehun. "Letakkan tasnya di kamar, Sayang. Lu, bantu Mama menyiapkan semuanya. Papa akan pulang sekitar satu jam lagi."

Sehun diberi interuksi singkat mengenai letak kamar Luhan yang berada di pojok kanan pada lantai dua. Lalu Sehun langsung meluncur ke atas; sedangkan Luhan meraih celemek yang diserahkan mamanya.

Dia bisa dengan mudah menemukan pintu kamar Luhan; pintu kamar yang paling mencolok di antara pintu kamar yang lainnya. Sehun segera menarik knop dan dia disambut oleh harum lavendel lembab dari dalam kamar tersebut. Kamar seorang putri yang cukup luas untuk dirinya sendiri. Semua didominasi oleh warna pink, bahkan ranjang berkanopi yang mungkin merupakan ranjang milik nenek Luhan yang diwariskan pada Luhan. Entahlah. Di sini terdapat bau kental rasa kekanakan yang manis; boneka barbie dengan gaun-gaun putrinya memenuhi rak sempit yang menempel pada dinding. Ada pula foto Luhan yang terbingkai di sana-sini. Di sebuah meja belajar yang berwarna putih gading dengan garis-garis merah muda, terdapat setumpuk buku. Sehun meletakkan tasnya di samping kaki ranjang dan segera menghampiri kursi belajar Luhan.

Secara naluriah, tangannya terjulur demi meraih satu buku album yang terselip di sana. Ternyata kumpulan foto Luhan saat dia masih berumur sekitar .., dua atau tiga tahun? Luhan masih terlalu kecil dan mungil; menggemaskan dengan kedua pipi serta mata bulatnya. Tubuhnya yang mungil sering dibalut oleh gaun-gaun berwarna cerah, kaus kaki bulu, serta bandeau besar yang nyaris membuat tulang lehernya patah.

Sehun menertawakan setiap ekspresi lucu di wajah Luhan kecil. Tangannya masih bergerak membalik helai demi helai. Lalu di helai selanjutnya, ada sebuah foto yang menampilkan Luhan dengan selembar handuk mungil berwarna merah muda yang jatuh mengitari pahanya. Sosok malaikat mungil itu terduduk sambil menggenggam mainan jelly keras yang biasa digunakan untuk latihan menggigit. Senyuman polos menari-nari di bibir tipisnya yang terkuak lebar.

Wow. Luhan kecil yang telanjang dengan senyuman polos. Di foto itu, Luhan masih menjadi seorang balita penuh kesucian murni. Namun saat Sehun menemukan sekujur tubuh telanjang Luhan yang sudah mulus bahkan saat dia masih bayi; dia jadi teringat sesuatu.

Mengenai kejadian di hari itu; saat Luhan menyerahkan diri dengan begitu tidak berdaya untuk Oh Sehun. Dia kembali dibayang-bayangi oleh betapa putih dan bersih kulit tubuh Luhan; kelembutan yang memabukkan saat bibirnya bergerak mengecup dengan begitu agresif di atas permukaannya. Sebentar lagi, hasrat yang sudah lama dikubur hidup-hidup oleh Sehun dalam pusat dirinya akan bergerak ke atas. Sehun kembali merasakan sensasi aneh yang mengganggu ketika pikirannya terus dipenuhi oleh bayang-bayang erotis yang melibatkan Luhan.

Ketelanjangan Luhan, maksudnya.

"Dasar cowok binal," Seseorang mengatakannya dengan nada penuh protes lalu buku album di tangan Sehun direbut paksa olehnya.

Sehun menoleh defensif saat khayalannya pecah menjadi ingatan berkeping-keping yang tidak berarti. Sebelah alisnya naik ketika mendapati kekasihnya yang sedang melipat dua lengannya di depan dada dengan kombinasi raut tidak suka.

"Apa yang sudah kau pikirkan setelah melihat foto telanjangku? Demi Tuhan, foto bayi ini mampu membuatmu berpikir kotor?" Luhan langsung menyimpan album fotonya di meja belajar dan kembali memandang wajah kekasihnya.

"Aku tidak sedang berpikira mesum, Lu," Sehun bangkit dan berusaha menegakkan dua bahunya. Tangannya langsung melingkar di pundak gadisnya. "Sekali lagi, kuingatkan tentang tata krama bicaramu."

"Ya, terimakasih," Luhan berucap dengan nada enggan. Dua lengannya terselip di lekukan lengan Sehun dan dirinya mencoba menarik pemuda itu dari sini. "Papa sudah datang. Kau harus memberinya salam yang sangaaat sopan. Nanti jangan coba-coba berpikiran mesum, oke?"

"Lu!" Sehun ingin sekali menjitak dahi kekasihnya saat Luhan selesai mengatakan hal itu. Gadis itu berusaha menyeretnya dari sini dan dia malah terkekeh senang setelah menutup pintu.

OoO

"Telepon dari ibumu memang sangat mengejutkan, Sehun," Seorang lelaki paruh baya yang cukup kurus dengan kulit kecokelatan itu berucap di awal santap makanan penutup mereka. Hidangan utama sudah terlewati; kini Wenqi menghidangkan sepiring puding cokelat yang dipadu dengan irisan buah, pucuk piramidnya yang melengkung dilingkupi oleh sirop karamel yang nyaris mengkristal karena suhu dingin. Cemilan kesukaan putri mereka.

Luhan yang sedang mengiris pudingnya dengan sendok kini menatap papanya, melempar sorot penuh sinar yang penuh dengan tanda tanya. "Tetapi, bukankah itu ide bagus?"

Lelaki paruh baya itu langsung membalas tatapan putrinya dengan melempar sorot yang lebih lembut. "Apakah kau yakin dengan kalimatmu sendiri, _deer_?"

Gadis yang dipanggil rusa oleh lelaki itu langsung mengangguk antusias, meninggalkan sendok pudingnya dan malah menyandarkan tubuhnya pada Sehun. "Semampu kata yakin bisa menjelaskan semuanya, Papaaaa."

"Dia sudah disihir oleh Sehun, Sayang," Wenqi terkekeh menanggapi sifat putrinya yang masih begitu kekanakan bahkan saat calon pendamping hidupnya sudah ada di sini. "Mari berikan kelonggaran bagi hubungan mereka. Toh Oh Sehun ini tidak akan mampu menolak putri cantikku. Iya 'kan?"

Kedua bibir Sehun berkedut menyembunyikan senyuman ketika mendengarnya; kali ini dia sudah bisa mengartikan kalimat dengan benar. Ternyata kemampuan berbahasa mandarinnya bisa diacungi jempol. "Sama sekali tidak sanggup, Mama," ujarnya penuh ketegasan yang bercampur dengan kasih sayang nyata. "Luhan yang luar biasa. Dia yang merubahku menjadi pemuda normal."

Luhan merona setelah mendengarnya.

"Oh, benarkah?" Qianlei, Papa Luhan yang selalu tampak berwibawa, menanggapi dengan nada renyah dan bersahabat. Umurnya mungkin sudah mencapai angka 55, tetapi dia tampak tidak keberatan untuk menyantap puding manis itu. "Itu berarti, aku sudah berhasil membesarkan putriku dengan amat sempurna. Bukankah begitu?"

"Setuju, Papa," Luhan menyesap suapan puding terakhirnya dan mengeluarkan kekehan nyaring. Sebelah tangannya sudah melingkar di lengan kurus Sehun, sepertinya dia akan jadi perekat permen karet yang menempel pada pacarnya. Kedua orangtuanya hanya mampu geleng-geleng saat mendapati tindakan putrinya yang memang tidak bisa lepas dari orang yang disukainya. "Setelah ini, bisakah kalian membiarkan kami di kamar?"

Sehun langsung menoleh penuh waspada saat mendengar permintaan aneh dari pacarnya. "Lu," sahutnya tidak terima. Etika amat diperlukan ketika sedang bertandang ke rumah mertua. Dan seharusnya Luhan bisa bersikap penuh etika agar kedua orangtuanya tidak berpikir jika Sehun telah mengajarkan hal yang macam-macam, 'kan?

"Rusa ini tidak pernah berubah, Sayang," Qianlei tertawa dengan suara keras ketika melihat ekspresi merajuk Luhan yang ditujukan pada Sehun. "Dia selalu pandai untuk merayu seorang pemuda dengan tatapan matanya."

Fakta baru mengenai Xi Luhan. "Luhan selalu merayu pemuda dengan tatapan matanya?" Sehun bertanya dengan agak ragu.

"Dia akan menjadi juaranya jika ada lomba merayu cowok," mamanya malah tertawa.

"Mama! Papa!" Luhan menatap wajah mama dan papanya secara bergantian, berharap jika pandangan merajuknya juga tidak bisa diacuhkan. Namun nyatanya, kedua orangtuanya malah semakin tertawa keras melihat binar matanya. Dengusan menyerah akhirnya meluncur dari mulutnya. Pandangannya langsung beralih ke Sehun, bibirnya langsung mengerucut ketika mendapat tatapan menuntut dari kekasihnya. "Ayo ke kamar, Sehun. Mama dan papa tidak asyik lagi!" Desaknya sambil memaksa Sehun untuk bangkit.

"Kuharap kau bisa menahan tanganmu dari tubuh anakku, Nak," ucap Qianlei di tengah tawanya yang menderu.

Dan Luhan mendengarnya sambil lalu. Dia malah tampak bersemangat untuk mengajak Sehun ke kamarnya; bersembunyi dari mama dan papanya yang selalu memperlakukannya seperti seorang gadis cilik.

"Wow. Mari kita dengar kesaksian dari cewek perayu ini," Sehun berucap saat bokongnya terbanting tepat di sisi tempat tidur Luhan. Dia melipat dua lengannya di depan dada dan memandang penuh spekulatif ke arah kekasihnya yang cantik.

Luhan hanya tersenyum ceria, sepenuhnya menghiraukan kalimat sindiran Sehun yang ditujukan padanya, dan malah berputar-putar anggun hingga tubuhnya yang seringan bulu jatuh tepat di pangkuan Sehun. Dua lengannya melingkar di sekitar leher kekasihnya, dia mendekat dan kembali tersenyum lagi.

"Mudah sekali menghadapi Mama dan Papa, 'kan?" tanyanya seraya mengial geli ke arah Sehun.

"Semudah kita mendapatkan restu dari ibuku juga, 'kan?"

"Oh, kau benar," Luhan terkikik seperti putri sambil menutupi mulutnya yang sedikit terkuak dengan punggung tangan. Tangannya yang lain, yang kini telah menggapai tengkuk Sehun, memberikan gerakan-gerakan menggoda yang tidak disadarinya. Jemarinya bermanuver singkat, namun rasanya amat membakar di bekas jejaknya. "Ternyata tidak sulit."

"Bagimu saja," Suara Sehun nyaris terdengar goyah karena menahan gejolak hasrat yang terpercik saat merasakan getaran dari ujung jemari Luhan di tengkuknya. "Kau tahu betapa sulitnya perjuanganku?"

Luhan menatap ringkas dua manik mata kekasihnya. "Perjuangan untuk tidak meniduriku?" lalu rona-rona merah memenuhi keseluruhan wajahnya. Bibir bawahnya terselip di antara gigi depannya demi menahan gejolak dalam hatinya.

"Hah?" Sehun terkesiap atas hal itu. Kelopaknya mengerjap beberapa kali saat otaknya tengah berusaha mencerna kalimat Luhan. "Kau belajar kosa kata dari mana sih?"

"Baekhyun," bisiknya malu-malu. "Oh, ya. Aku ingin bertanya satu hal lagi padamu."

"Tidak mau," Sehun langsung menolak dengan penuh antisipasi pada nada suaranya. "Nanti kau menamparku lagi," telapak tangannya membuat gerakan mengelus pipinya sendiri; mencoba menemukan bekas tamparan yang setengah hari lalu didapatkannya dari Luhan di pesawat.

"Kali ini tidak akan deh," Luhan meraih telapak tangan Sehun dan mengaitkan kedua kelingking mereka. Keceriaan kembali memenuhi raut wajahnya yang bersinar penuh kepolosan. "Aku pernah mendiskusikan hal ini dengan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo."

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo? Jika Sehun hanya mendengar nama Baekhyun di kalimat Luhan, mungkin dia akan menolak lagi. Tetapi, Kyungsoo yang menurutnya adalah gadis paling waras di antara gengnya, terlibat di kalimat tersebut. Tanpa disadarinya, kepala Sehun mengangguk.

Luhan memiringkan kepala ke suatu sisi, sebelah alisnya terangkat. "Sehun-ah," bibirnya mengkerut karena dia sedang kesulitan menyusun kata-katanya sendiri. Lalu pada akhirnya dia mengatakannya. "Apa sih yang membuatmu tahan untuk tidak menyentuhku?"

Dan nama Do Kyungsoo langsung tercoret di lis cewek normal yang ada dalam pikiran Sehun. Sehun harus mulai menyusun strategi untuk kembali mensterilkan pikiran pacarnya. Kedua sahabatnya yang overprotetif itu ternyata memiliki sisi lain yang banyak menyangkut pautkan hal dewasa. Mungkin kalau Luhan sedang pergi kencan dengan cowok normal yang punya reputasi baik—Suho adalah contoh paling simpel—mungkin Kyungsoo akan setuju-setuju saja jika Luhan melewati suatu malam panas dengan teman kencannya.

Dan selama ini, Kyungsoo selalu membencinya karena masa lalu Sehun, 'kan? Gadis bermata bulat itu terlanjur memberi cap sebagai cowok berengsek padanya. Padahal Sehun sudah merubah kepribadiannya; dengan amat susah payah. Dan sekarang, gadis itu meracuni otak gadisnya dengan hal-hal dewasa yang—

"Sehun, kau melamun," dua telapak tangan Luhan bergerak melambai tepat di depan pandangan Sehun.

Sehun segera menurunkan tubuh Luhan dari pangkuannya, bangkit dari ranjang dan melakukan perenggangan otot untuk memulihkan peredaran darah di tubuhnya. Kepalanya mendadak pusing ketika memikirkan Luhan yang _diracuni_ oleh teman-temannya. Dan dia butuh udara segar.

"Sehun, kau belum menjawab," Luhan tampak semakin kesal saat menemukan fakta bahwa Sehun sedang berjalan menuju jendela.

Tubuh Sehun berbalik dengan gerakan pelan agar dia bisa menatap wajah kekasihnya. "Menurutmu, apa yang bisa membuatku begitu?"

"Apa?" Luhan ikut mendekati jendela; tubuhnya langsung direngkuh oleh Sehun dan dibenamkan dalam pelukan hangat yang nyaman. Dengan senang hati, dia meraih pergelangan tangan Sehun yang menggantung di depan dadanya; sesekali memberi remasan pelan yang terkontrol. "Karena aku tidak seksi?" lanjutnya sambil mendongak, menatap dari sudut pandangnya sendiri.

Gelak tawa langsung meluncur dari mulut Sehun saat mendengar hal itu. "Bukan," katanya ringkas sebelum mendapat pukulan penuh protes. "Karena aku akan mendapatkan semua yang kumau saat malam pertama."

"Huh?" Luhan mengerjap saat dilanda oleh kebegoannya sendiri.

"Kau akan kunikmati habis-habisan saat malam pertama, Lu," Sehun memberi penjelasan yang lebih singkat dan jelas. Dan kekasihnya langsung merona hebat karena hal itu. Senyuman puas langsung menari-nari di sekitar bibir Sehun. "Aku sangat menantikannya."

Pandangan Luhan menari-nari tak tentu arah ketika merasakan letupan gunung api di celah dadanya. Detak jantungnya mulai berpacu dengan detik jarum jam; mungkin dalam konteks ini, detak jantungnya bisa mengalahkan kecepatan jarum jam. Sehun berhasil membuatnya meleleh menjadi genangan air; sebentar lagi dia akan menjadi sungai dan Sehun akan berenang dengan senang hati di sana.

"Nah, kau sudah tahu," Sehun memindahkan letak lengannya. Jemarinya malah menarik kedua pipi Luhan ke arah yang berlawanan hingga gadisnya memekik kaget atas tindakannya. "Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Wajahmu sudah seperti kepiting rebus, tahu."

"Siapa yang membuatku berubah menjadi kepiting?" Luhan berbalik dan mencoba memukul dada bidang Sehun.

Pemuda itu berhasil mencengkeram erat-erat pergelangan tangan Luhan yang mungil, menyentak tubuh gadis itu hingga dia bisa memeluknya seerat mungkin. "Kukira hanya aku yang bisa."

"Sialan," Luhan mendesis.

"Dilarang mengumpat," Sehun memaksa Luhan untuk menatap dua manik matanya. "Kau harus jadi baik, Sayangku. Bukankah aku sudah jadi cowok baik untukmu?"

Luhan lebih memilih untuk membenamkan wajahnya dalam pelukan Sehun. Mencoba meresapi kehangatan nyata yang ditawarkan oleh rengkuhan kekasihnya, dia mendesah begitu bahagia di sana.

Kenyataan yang menyerupai keajaiban; bahwa Oh Sehun yang semula menyandang titel playboy berengsek itu sudah menjadi Oh Sehun yang baru.

Oh Sehun yang baik hati.

Oh Sehun yang melindungi Luhan.

Oh Sehun yang mencintai Luhan.

Gadis itu jadi merona semakin hebat ketika menyebutkan opsi terakhir. Bibirnya berkedut melukis senyuman paling cerah, tulus, sekaligus ceria. Dia melingkarkan lengan-lengannya di sekitar punggung Sehun, mempererat pelukannya dan diam-diam membisikkan sesuatu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sehun."

Sehun merunduk demi menangkap ekspresi seperti apa yang dilukis Luhan di wajahnya. "Apa?"

"Aku mencintaimu," Luhan mengulang kalimatnya dengan desah tidak rela; tetap menyembunyikan ekspresinya.

"Oh," Sehun menyandarkan dagunya pada pucuk kepala Luhan setelah dia memberi kecupan kupu-kupu di kening Luhan. "Aku juga saaaangat mencintai."

Luhan mengintip malu-malu dari sudut pandangnya. "Melebihi aku yang mencintaimu, 'kan?"

"Ya," jawab Sehun tanpa ragu dan penuh keteguhan. "Aku sangat mencintaimu."

Dan Luhan akhirnya bisa tertawa karena merasakan kemenangan mutlak; berhasil menaklukkan binatang buas dan merubahnya menjadi sosok yang penuh kelembutan serta cinta.

Oh Sehun_nya_. Yang amat mencintai dirinya _seorang_.

END

Astagaaaa .. Akhirnya aku bikin squel juga sehabis baca review kalian semua. Bayang-bayang Sehun langsung muncul dalam benak waktu ngerangkai pertanyaan-pertanyaan kalian yang tercantum dalam review, dan akhirnya aku berusaha untuk nyusun satu chap lagi yang sekiranya _bisa_ menjawab rasa penasaran kalian. Hehehe. Di ff ini nggak ada momen KaiSoo atau Chanbaek, yaa. Soalnya, KaiSoo sama ChanBaek 'kan cuman selingan aja. Jadi nggak ada part spesialnya gituu.

Sekarang udah puas, 'kaaan? Nggak terlalu rinci sih buat penjelasan keluarga Luhan, tapi setidaknya aku udah nyelesein satu masalah lagi /peluk Sehun/ udahan ya, buat ff ini. Ini akunya lagi pusing mikirin judul buat ff HunHan lainnya. Tinggal post doang tapi belum ada judul. Jadi, ditunggu aja sampai tiba waktunya/? yaaaa /lambai-lambai bareng pinku-pinku/

Xoxo.


End file.
